A Midnight Stroll
by xXShy-YuukiXx
Summary: Sakura goes to Suna to be the Kazkage's personal body guard. But what she doesnt know is that the Kazekage has a very perverted side to him that she will get to know every well in her stay. My First Story! Read and Review please. Lemony Lemons EDITING
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY SO AFTER RE READING THIS I JUST THOUGHT THERE WAS A LITTLE TOO MUCH SMUT AT THE BEGINNING SO IM GOING BACK AND EDITING IT ALL SO THAT IT FLOWS BETTER WITH THE PLOT THAT I REALLY WANTED IT TO BE SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME!!! THANK YOU:**

**EDITED**

**This is my first story so please review and give me ideas if you have any. I want as much criticism as much as I do compliments. I'm going to be a writer one day and your reviews will help me grow and perfect my writing. Thank you and I hope you enjoy chapter.**

**--xXShy-YuukiXx**

**Example = Author note**

_Example = Flash Back_

* * *

**A Midnight Stroll**

**Chapter One**

It was around dawn when I woke up. Quickly, I got up and went to the window, opening it and feeling the fresh wind breeze across my face. As I looked over the Suna skyline, seeing the first rays of sun peeking up above the buildings, I began to dress in my usual red top with the Haruno logo with my black shorts and medic skirt. I grabbed a gray wrap sweater and went out, before anyone had a chance to wake up, for a brisk walk. I walked around the shopping area first, **(A/N: Just like a woman to go straight to the shopping area first) **still closed due to the earliness of the hour.

Taking a deep breath, inhaling the smell of fresh bread coming out the over from the bakery about to open and the sweet aroma of the newly heated sand, a smile gently started to touch my lips.

I had been in Suna now for about two weeks doing a mission personally for Hokage – mom – and the Medical Research Center of Konoha. The mission was to collect as much data as possible about the Peruvian Blossom, a rare flower, also known as The Healing Light. It's said that this flower's nectar could cure almost any injury within minutes.

And that was exactly what I came here to prove wrong.

The Peruvian only grew in Suna during the spring and summer on top of the mountains, and only bloom for a few weeks before the die. So here she was, her second week in the Suna.

Since her mission time was infinite until they found out all they wanted, Tsunade-sama and the Kazekage made a deal.

_~Flashback~_

_Tsunade-sama sat at her desk, drinking her warm sake while reading the letter from the Kazekage. Sakura waited patiently sitting at the window looking of Kohana. Clearing her throat, Tsunade-same called her over._

_"It seems the Kazekage is in a need of a personal body guard since his old one was killed in battle. He is willing to keep you up in his own home with his brother, rent free, for the duration of your mission," Tsunade looked into her eye with her serious Hokage stare," But in return you must be his personal body guard and do any and everything he says or needs you to do without question." Tsunade's voice had lowered to a whisper now and was dead with fear. Fear of what, Sakura did not know. Tsunade lowered her face away from Sakura, trying to hide the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, but failed. The truth was that not only was she losing her star pupil but her daughter too. After Sakura's parents died in a village raid, Tsunade adopted her and took her in with love and care. She had never been away from Sakura for more than month since then but with this new mission, Tsunade-sama would be lucky to see her in six months. _

_"You leave tomorrow. Go get packed and I'll see you at home around sundown," Tsunade-sama said patting Sakura on the back and pushing her out the door. _

_"Yes mom but do I really have to do this?" Sakura said looking back at her mom with pleading eyes. _

_"Yes you do and I'm sorry." With that Tsunade-sama closed the door on her daughter, and for once, put the sake away and tried to get some work done, while wiping away the tears._

_~End Flash Back~_

Even though I had been here for almost three weeks, I still hadn't seen the Kazekage. I met with Kankuro and Temari, The Kazekage's right and left hand man and woman, at the gates and they had showed me my living place and around the village. But i had yet to see him. I had begun to wonder would I ever meet this mysterious Kazekage.


	2. Chapter 2

**EDITED**

**Thank you for reading my story. I have gotten a lot of help from a good couple of friends and to them. I hope this is better. Just to clear I few things up, yes they are in Shippuden time and I will be more descriptive as well as clearer on what I say. And I am putting a lot of trust into this site to help me grow as a writer but please these are my ideas and I want them to stay my. Don't copy write or use my stories without at least asking me first. I love to write and it would simply break my heart if I knew that someone stole my story or my idea. Please don't do it. Well, here is the next chapter so I hope you like it so far and please review!**

**I didn't put this in my first chapter but I'm saying it now.**

**DISCLAIMER: No I do not own any characters or mangas or anything. I don't own. Wish I did but I don't.**

**--xXShy-YuukiXx**

**Chapter Two**

I woke up to loud banging at my door the next morning. When I shuffled to the door to see what the trouble was, there was Kankuro and Temari already waiting for me. They look like they were both on coffee jitters.

"It's time," was all they said before pushing their way inside my door. I didn't need anything else to be said as I quickly showered and got dressed in my usual black shorts with her medic skirt and Haruno "O" vest shirt. Going to the mirror, brushing out my still short matted bubble gum pink hair, I was ready to go.

"He's here and ready to meet you so let's hurry. The Kazekage wants to meet you right now!" yelled Kankuro, grabbing my hand and forcing me out the door and on the road to The Kazekage Tower.

While being dragged to the Kazekage Tower, Temari filled me in on the "do's and don'ts" of meeting the Kazekage. Apparently the Kazekage had a really cold and hard-ass personality and NO ONE was on his bad side (Because anyone on his bad side was either dead or had disappeared).

Rushing through the door and past the receptionist, Temari and Kankuro went to a door at the top level and knocked firmly.

"Get in here already," sighed the man on the other side of the door. Opening the door, I took a shaky step inside seeing a desk with mountains of paper work on it and a chair faced towards the window. I also noticed a small green couch and a few bookshelves with an odd look to them.

It looked like all the Kages hated paper work just as much a Mom did and tried to keep from doing it as long as possible.

"Leave. Now," was all the Kazekage mumbled from behind the chair, still turned to face the window. Without a word, both Temari and Kankuro left and closed the door behind them.

I turned around slowly to a small chuckle behind me. There he was. The Kazekage. '_Something isn't right….don't I know this dude?'_ I thought to Sakurmo, my inner self.

We both studied him a little close, still confused about who he was.

He had messy crimson hair with the symbol for over his left eye. His pale thin lips were curved into a devilish smirk. He had broad shoulders and a muscular build. His attire was all blood red robs with the Kazekage robes over them. I could see a little bit of fish netting peeking up from under his sleeves. His eyes, he had a foamy see green like color in his eyes and they held such depth…they were beautiful.

But there was something about them she didn't like. It was like he was trying to undress her.…that or figure out which way she would taste better with – BBQ or fried with shrimp. I watched has his eyes glided down her figure stopping at her breast, waist, and thighs.

"Hmm," was all he said before turning back to his desk and sitting down, propping his feet up on the edge.

"So you the one that Tsunade-sama has sent me. My, my, my you sure have filled out since we last saw each other. Tell me, are you still pathetic and weak as before?" I couldn't believe her ear. Did he honestly say all that with that smirk on his lips as if he were challenging her?

_'Keep cool Sakura and keep your temper under control…he is dangerous don't get him mad girl,'_ Sakumo warned with a whispered nervous voice. I took a deep breath before bowing respectfully.

I could hear him cover a chuckle as I stood up right and answered, "No Kazekage-sama, I am not weak and I am not pathetic. I am Tsunade-sama's pupil as well as her daughter. She has taught me well sir, so please," I paused, punching a whole right through the wall next to me, "Do not under estimate me."

I glared at him with a smirk, crossing my arms over my chest, and standing firm from my position across the room. The voices from the other side began to grow as a crowd started to gather, but I didn't look; my eyes kept locked with his. Still keeping eye contact, I peeked through her peripheral vision, my mistake that I would regret later, and saw that sand was starting to rebuild the wall.

I looked back to the eyes of the Kazekage, only to find that they were gone.

He had disappeared.

_'Now I know I'm not crazy. I do know him and he knows me too…but who is he?' _She thought while looking around the office. _'Do you hear something?' _Sakumo commented.

Just then, a slight 'dink' was heard as the office door locked and a pair of strong arms pulled me around my arms and waist into a muscular chest.

"You say you are not weak anymore. Still looks like it to me," he purred into my ear. His lips made hot wet kisses going down from behind me to the crook of her neck while his sand worked on my vest zipper.

"Tell me Sakura, Do you remember me as well as I remember you?" he asked as his hand made its way down to my medic skirt.

Then it hit me. The blood hair, the sea cold eyes, only one person -

"Gaara…well, well. Someone has had a hormone spike in the last few years. What happened? Got tired of being the blood crazy gay guy?" I knew it wasn't wise to anger him, especially now in my current situation. Gaara tightened his hold on me and bit down on my ear as hard as he could without drawing blood.

"Little girl, it would be best not to say things like that. I will not hesitate to throw you on that desk and take you like the animal I was, than kill you," Gaara growled in my ear. A shiver went down my back – looks like some things just don't change.

"What the hell happened to you? Why are you like this?" I asked trying to fight off Gaara's roaming hands.

"Let's just say after I finally went through puberty and had sex for the first time, I couldn't get enough of it. My fan girls don't mind and judging by the flush on your cheeks, neither do you," he said smirking against the back of her neck.

"From now on you do any and everything that I say you do. You and I can get along very well if you corporate. Do you understand?" Gaara said through his teeth. I slowly nodded knowing good and well that if I played along with it for now, he would slip up soon and then I could get a way out of this mess.

Just then a knock was herd and the doorknob turned trying to get in. With a swirl of his sand Sakura and Gaara were back at his desk. He was sitting in his chair, turned towards the window again, relaxing and reading a document as if nothing had happened. I stood to his right with my cloths fixed right back the way they were, only one problem… my weapons pouch was gone.

They were close enough and the desk was high enough that no one could see anything. Only meant trouble.

"Say anything out of line, even as so much as whimper and I'll push you through the window. Got it?" Gaara stated glaring up at me. I nodded and tried to act as if nothing was happening. As Gaara's sand quickly unlocked the door he called out, "Would you get in here already! Why are you still waiting outside!!!?" I held her breath as…

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!!! HAHA!! Don't worry the next chapter will be up VERY soon. I'm already starting to work on it. Never fear YUUKI IS HERE!!! XD Anyway I hope you liked my chapter and please review. The more reviews the more chapters and/or stories! Till next time! ^_~**

**--Yuuki!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EDITED**

**Well here it is everyone the third chapter. I'm very happy to be publishing as many chapters as I am in such short time but some things have come to my attention. Someone and I won't say who has stolen my story and changed the chapters from Sakura and Gaara to Sakura and Sasuke. I hate that right after I asked everyone in my last chapter to not do anything like this and yet someone has anyway has really broken my heart. I love to write and from writer to writer, you should be able to be original and unique. **

**Stealing my story that I worked hard to on not only makes you look bad and uncreative but it also hurts you as a writer. I have asked this person to delete the story and stop coping and they have willingly accepted that. I will continue to write this story and I hope no one does this again because I really do like to write and I love seeing people read and love my writing. I won't say anyone and let you read the story. Please enjoy. ^_~**

**--Yuuki**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto or its characters. I love this manga and wish I did own it but I don't. Oh well.**

_**Inner**_

_Thought_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

As I held my breath in came the kinder garden class for the tour of the building along with their tour guide and Gaara's sister Temari.

"And this is the Kazekage's office where he does all his important work," said Temari as she held the door open for the teacher and the students. I could feel my cheeks turning the same color as my hair.

I glanced down at Gaara. Surprisingly, he was acting as if nothing were happening. He hand was stroking my ass and reading over the document with a completely concentrated yet somewhat bored look. As the kids started to file in to the office one by one, inching closer to the deck, panic mode started to set in my veins.

'_What if they see? How do you explain this situation to a little kid! Oh God! What do I say to Temari!? She'll kill me!!!'_

'_**HE HAS HIS FUCKING HAND UP YOUR SHORTS AND ON YOUR ASS AND ALL YOUR WORRIED ABOUT IS THE KIDS!?!? What about your job and your mother!! Think!!! And fast!! I don't know what the hell you're going to do but if you don't think fast you're going to have one angry Temari and 32 little kids with wide eyes!'**_

Just as I was about to speak, Gaara dung his nails into my bottom, making me bite my lip trying to hold back a gasp of pain. He removed his hand quickly before turning his chair to face the little kids.

"Welcome little ones. I am your Kazekage. As Temari told you this is where I do all my important work to make sure that you all are nice and safe. And this," he said gesturing over towards me," is my personal bodyguard. She stays with me at all times to make sure I'm comfortable, safe and all my needs are met." He smirked slightly as the little kids marveled at everything.

Gaara stood up and stepped next to his desk so he could see the little kids easier. He held out his out his hand for me to come and join him. Hesitantly, I took a few steps to stand next to him but as I took my final steps to his side, his hand went back to my ass, squeezing and rubbing it. She glanced at him through the corner over her eye to see him still smiling.

'_This bastard!! I can't believe he's doing this with such as composed face!'_

'_**I KNOW!! Come on Sakura let me out let me teach him a lesson!!'**_

'_Not yet…when they leave then you and I can get our revenge. Trust me I got a few ideas._'

Sakura showed her inner what she had in mind. Her inner chuckled darkly as she saw everything.

'_**Oh you're good. I have taught you well young shinobi! Okay, okay let do it!'**_

Ever since I was able to control and talk to my inner, I could easy switch my personality with her's and just like Naruto let the fox take over, I could do something when I was in that form. Sakumo and I would switch places so that I would be her inner and she would come out.

As the children filed out, Gaara's hand got more and more aggressive. The door closed with a soft 'click'. I turned to him, removing his hand.

I pressed my body against his and whispered into his ear, "My turn." He groaned wrapping his arms around her waist tightly.

"That was easily. You already want me. Hmm. Didn't take long at all," he ginned pulling his lips closer and closer to hers, but just as his lips brushed against mine, I pushed him roughly into his chair.

I did some quick hand signs and with a flash of green light, Sakumo came out as she went in. Her hair grew longer, going all the way down to her butt and it turned black. Her eyes turned blue and an evil grin appeared on her lips.

"Hi. I'm Sakumo and I said it's my turn."

* * *

**Okay well that's the end of the chapter. Next one will be up very soon. I'm spending the whole day writing so yea. I hoped you like it. If you haven't read the top note from me please do.**

**--Yuuki**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all the reviews. Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sorry.**

_**Shukaku**_

_Thought_

**(Authors Note)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**GPOV**

I stared at this new Sakura, or Sakumo, as she called herself. I was so turned on I could cum right then and there but I was so scared that I thought I might pee in my fucking pants! She started coming towards me with an evil grin and she took off her medic skirt.

'_**Oh my god! Buddy you about to get laid in the office by a sexy nurse! Dude this is two of my fantasies come true at once!!' **_howled Shukaku.

_**(A/N: If I spelled his name wrong please tell me and send me the correction)**_

'_I know but she looks like right after we're done, she's going to chop off my dick! I like to screw but I like my dick better!'_

I watched as she kept coming closer and closer to me. Sakumo kneeled down in front of me and spread my knees apart.

"Does someone already want to get started," Sakumo purred rubbing her breast against my hard-on. It felt so good all I could do was groan and nod. She seemed to like this because she the next thing I knew she had my pants and boxers around my ankles.

_**'Oh dude. You better enjoy this because this only happens once every blue moon!'**_

'_I know but something isn't right. Sakura is stronger now, not just her body but her mind too. I can tell by her charka and how uncomfortable she was when I was playing with her before the kids came in. Something is not right.'_

Just as Sakumo took my tip into her mouth someone knocked on the door.

_'FOR THE LOVE OF ALL HOLY!!! WHO THE HELL IS IT NOW!!!'_

Sakumo got a wicked smirk and pushed herself under my desk and dragged me with her. This girl was so awesome I almost shed a tear. I cleared my throat before calling to the person behind the door to come in.

It was Kankuro. This idiot brother of mine always picked the perfect times to come and have a 'man to man chat' with me. Where the hell were his friends? This guy was more pathetic then Dargo from the super market that always pretends to be sick so he can watch the nurses in the hospital.

"Hey little brother. How are you doing today?" He asked taking a seat on the couch with his eyes closed. That's when I noticed that Sakura's skirt was still on the floor. I sent my sand to retrieve it as quickly before Kankuro opened his eyes. Then just as I was about to answer him, Sakumo started sucking on my balls!

"F-Fine! Everything is just FINE!" I managed to choke out. I kicked Sakumo in the crotch under the desk and a mumbled 'ow' was heard. I think Kankuro heard it too because he opened his eyes and looks at me questioning. I quickly took my finger into my mouth pretending to have jabbed my hand on accident. He shook his head and closed his eyes back.

All the while Sakumo sucked on my balls like a vacuum cleaner! Damn this girl had a mouth! She went up and licked the slit on my tip and sent a shiver through my whole body. This girl knew how to use her mouth. Not even Maki from the fan girls club could do this to me.

Maki was one of my old 'girlfriends' that use to give me none stop sex but she wasn't really good. Just easy. But after she wouldn't stop constantly calling me every fifteen minutes, literally, I broke it off with her and told her not to come around anymore.

But anyway she was a thing of the past and the future looked long and sex-full for Sakura/Sakumo and me. I wondered if Sakura was this good. Sakumo's mouth was eating me up and licking me everywhere. It felt so great, until she bit down hard my tip. I almost bit off my hand to keep from screaming. Now I knew what was going on. She had set this up to get back at me.

Sakumo was going to torture me like I did her and I was screwed until Kankuro left. Judging on how long he had his eyes closed and still talking, it was going to be long.

Kankuro spoke up then and said....

* * *

**ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!!!! XD **

**Sorry but next chapter will be out soon so please don't think bad of me. I hope you liked this because I had to ask one of my perverted brothers to help me out since it is in Gaara's POV. Let me tell you asking my older other about how to write a sex in a guys POV was sooooo awkward. I think his heart stopped beating for a full minute. I took a picture and ill post it up later! His face is sooo funny. **

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed and please review. Please give me some of your ideas on how or what you think will happened in the story. The more reviews the better the story! **

**--Yuuki**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey here's the next Chapter. I hope you enjoyed the last few and please keep reviewing. I'm sorry my chapters haven't been long but I'm working on it and trying to keep the sexiness still in it. I'm kind of losing my steal so help me out a little and send your ideas please. Love you everyone and thanks for the support. ^_~**

**--Yuuki **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or manga.**

_Sakura thought_

_**Sakumo thought**_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**SM-POV**

I heard Kankuro getting up. Gaara stiffened a little as I heard the chair across from his desk squeak.

"So where's Sakura?" Kankuro asked. I froze immediately. Gaara's breathing started to pick up as did mine. If Kankuro saw us like this it would be the end for both of us, especially me.

'_Don't move! Don't breath! Don't do shit!!!' Sakura yelled._

_**'I know! Shut up! Gosh just stay calm. This is supposed to freak him out not us!' I yelled back.**_

"Uh…. Uh S-She went out d-d-doing something I w-wasn't paying attention really," Gaara stuttered out. I had him on the ropes now. He was so scared I felt him shake. "If I was you I'd lock her up in my room and not let her out until she couldn't walk," Kankuro chuckled. I looked up to see Gaara blushing.

"Y-Yeah she pretty good looking but she isn't the best I've seen. Her rack could use some work as well as her waist line," He stated matter-of-factly. I let out a small, low growl and bit his balls hard enough to hurt but not bleed. I smirked as he dug his nails into the wooden desk and tried to kick me again.

'_**So stupid'**_ I thought as I ran my hands up his thighs and licked his dick.

'_You got to admit, for being the sex addicted pervert that he is, he's got a pretty nice piece of junk here.' _Sakura commented with a nod, '_Okay my turn let me back out.'_

I did a few quick hand sighs and with that I was back inside and Sakura was out again.

**SPOV**

Gaara had a scared look on his face as he tried to smile.

"Y-You know Kankuro, if you want to lazy around and ignore your work please don't do it in my office. I actually have work to do so leave. Now or I'll call _her," _Gaara said though clenched teeth. I guess who ever _her_ was, Kankuro really feared because he didn't say anything, just a loud slam of the door as he ran out.

"Sakumo if you don't get out from under there in 2 seconds you will be wishing you had never came here at all," Gaara growled as he pinched the bridge of his nose and pushed his chair back. I got out and sat on his desk in front of him smirking. He glared back at me with a not so amused smile.

"What the fuck were you thinking pulling the little stunt of yours Sakumo," he asked zipping his pants back up.

"First off, Sakumo is gone now it's me Sakura again and I was thinking that pay back would be sweeter if I did that then kick your nuts until they fell off," I replied with a little smile. He let out a sigh and with one quick movement; he was between my legs and nibbling on my ear.

"Do anything like that again and I swear I'll do like Kankuro said and duck you till you can't move for a week," he whispered in a husky voice that almost made me melt. I couldn't help but nod and shudder at the same time. He seem to like that because you scooted my ass to the edge of the desk and pushed his erection into my core so hard I thought it would rip the fabric of both my shorts and his pants.

"Now, Now Mr. Kazekage-_kun, _is that any way to treat one of your visitors?" I asked coyly. I gasped as he sunk his teeth into the flesh of my neck. I could feel him smirking against my skin. The only thing I wanted to do at that moment was push my short and his back down and let him fuck me, but I knew if I let him do that he would win. That sure as hell wasn't going to happen.

His cold hands moved up my sides under my vest, pushing it further and further up my torso. He had it all the way up above my breast when I noticed he was licking his lips as he stared at my breast. I mean sure I had some big breast but not any bigger than an average woman at my age would have and sure as hell not anywhere close to Lady Tsunade-sama.

Gaara grabbed my breast, squeezing them as hard as his huge hand would allow him to. Oh gosh did it feel wonderful. Gaara bet down and start to suck on my left breast through my black bra while his other hand massaged the right. I thought we were going start right then and there until I felt him pull away.

Opened my eyes to see him sitting back in his chair SNIFFING my bra! What the hell! How did he get it off without my noticing!?

Gaara didn't look up or stop sniffing as he said to me in his formal Kazekage voice, "You may leave now. I want you to pack your things and move in with me. What good is a personal bodyguard if when an assassin comes through my window, they're half way across town and can't get to me. So you will live with me, no questions asked as we agreed correct?" Gaara looked at me with that stupid grin of his. Gosh did I want to just smack it off of him as hard as I could!

I bowed politely and replied with my own wicked grin and a nod. This was war. If e thought he could use me as if I was one of the sluts lusting after him, he had another thing coming.

"I'll pack my things and be back in one hour," I said as a turned around and walked slowly to the door, swaying my hips on the way, Just before I walked out, I blew him a kiss with a wink and he stiffened in his seat. Oh yeah, this was going to be a challenge all right, but I challenge that he would lose begging and pleading for more. Sakumo chuckled in my head as she started to think up all the dirty details of the future.

**--Later that night—**

I sat there staring at Gaara as he ate his pasta and chicken. Little punk. He was eating such great food while I got stuck with only cereal. He told his chiefs that I could have nothing but what he told them to serve me and the kitchen would be under lock and key at all times unless they were cooking, and even then I was not allowed in the kitchen. So here I am, eating cold soggy cereal.

If I have ever hated Gaara before now, I certainly hate him now. I went up to my room to unpack to find out that he knocked out the wall between our rooms so he could 'keep an eye on me' and I could 'save him sooner.' Whatever.

I hope he burns his balls in the shower because I rigged it to only go on three levels. Freezing cold, hotter than hot, and holy fuck I **AM** in hell!

**(A/N: I really did that to one of my guy friends. He wouldn't stop touching my legs and butt so when he took his shower, I rigged it to do the same **_**[if you want to learn how to do that just ask me and I'll gladly tell you how] **_**^_~)**

I did my usual after we ate and I unpacked, and started to do my medical training. I don't think Gaara liked this because he started throwing random things at me, and every times I would turn to glare at him he would be sitting on the edge of his bed, whistling and looking around innocently. Little Punk. I decided to stop for the night and just go to bed before I throw Gaara out the window.

"Goodnight Kazekage-sama," I said form under the covers, hoping he would get mad and pout in a corner like the five-year old he was acting like. Much to my dismay, he didn't. Instead he got into bed and tried to get to sleep…. IN MY BED!

"Kazekage-sama," I groaned," Now I know I'm suppose to take care of you and protect you but…WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED! I ALREADY HAVE TO SHARE I ROOM WITH YOU BUT NOW MY BED!!!" I was so frustrated and by the look on his face I knew he liked me this way. Gaara enjoyed the fact that he could get me so mad.

"I'm here because it's closer to you. What would happen if I accidentally fell out of the bed and broke my neck and you weren't close enough to save me," Gaara said matter-of-factly. I had a sudden urge to push him off the bed now. I knew I wasn't going to win this and I didn't even feel like arguing with him right now, so I turned over and closed my eyes.

I don't know when sleep took me but the next think I knew I was in a field of roses. They were newly bloomed and beautiful. I was wearing a simple white dress and I was…. PREGENANT!!!! HOLY FUCK!!! Ok now I KNOW something isn't right. Oh gods please don't tell me… Just then a pair of strong, muscular arms wrapped around my mid section, right under my breast and above my huge stomach. Soft lips kissed my shoulder right before a cold chin rested on it.

A husky voice whispered in my ear, "Happy anniversary. I can't wait for our baby to come." I prayed that I didn't know that voice as I turned around and saw my worst fear, Gaara as my husband. I woke up panting and in a cold sweat.

After I calmed down, I noticed some extra weight on my thighs. I lifted my covers and groaned. Gaara had his head in my lap and his arms around my waist. I swear this guy has a thing for my ass because even in his sleep, he's grabbing it. And on top of that, he's drooling on my new Pjs.

Sighing, I got up quietly and hopped in the shower, unrigging it for now and rigging it back when I was done. As the steaming hot water hit my nerves, I could feel very muscle relax and contrast.

**'**_**One day you and I have to go to the spa. Just because we live a hard life doesn't mean we have to look like we live a hard life.'**_

'_Very true…Hmm.'_

**''**_**Hmm' what? Are you still thinking about that dream? It was nothing you were just thinking too much when you fell asleep. That's all, now get over it.'**_

'I_ know that. I wasn't thinking about the dream. I was thinking about a baby…a family. Sakumo do you think I would be a good mother?'_

**'**_**Of course you would be. Look how well you get along with the kids back home. And you don't even fight with your little brother. You would be a wonderful mother. I don't know how you would manage a career, husband, and kids but I know you would figure it out somehow.'**_

'What_ if I screwed up the kid? What f I was to career obsessed to take proper care of him or her? Oh my god, what if someone who was after me try to get me through the baby!? I couldn't handle that!'_

I could feel myself going into a panic attack. Sakumo was trying to calm me down but all her words were a blur. What if I really did get my baby killed because of my career. What if I didn't pay enough attention to the baby and it grew up wrong. What if its father didn't take care of the baby and me? What if the father left? What would I do?

I got out of the shower and dried off still in my daze. I hadn't thought about this at all until that dream. Of course I wanted to settle down but…would I ever find the right guy? Hell, would I LIVE to meet the guy and would he even want kids?

I've always wanted to settle down and start a family and be the great 'Super Mom' just like my mother was to me. Tsunade-sama was an awesome mother. She did an excellent job as Hokage as well as trained me as her pupil AND raised me since I was twelve. Tsunade taught me everything I know now. She was wonderful and everything. When my parents died and before that, she was there for me. Would I ever live up to her be anywhere close to her?

I got dressed and headed downstairs to meet up with the Kazekage for breakfast.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter out soon. Thank you for your support**

**--Yuuki**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for not posting up a new chapter up in a while. Due to some personal issue I kind of too a break and regrouped. I took a lot of time to think, and the result of all that thinking is the one shot true story _Our Love, Our Last night (_Please read and review), and this chapter and the next three chapters. Please forgive me and keep reading okay. I love you all and keep up the great reviews for me.**

**--Yuuki ^_~**

**_Shuhaku/Sakumo (Sakura's Innner)_**

_Thought _

**___________________________________________________**

**Chapter Six**

**GPOV**

It's been almost 5 months since I first touched Sakura and ever since then I haven't been able to touch her again. Every time I try she either hits me with one of her powerful punches, _Which might I add as left quiet a few bruises on me, _ignores me, or we get interrupted. So I quiet. I started to talk to all my old _'meal tickets'_ as I liked to call them, and man were they HAPPY to see me again.

Ever sense I started to meet up with my girls again, Sakura has been more distant and a little detracted. The first day she caught woke up and saw that I had Jessica in my bed she looked pissed and irritated but she didn't say anything, so I blew it off.

But as time, she began giving me death glares and the cold shoulder. I thought it was just because she wanted me to fool around with her and not the other girls but that only led to more bruises and headaches.

Today I had a meeting with Mari. She was a cute girl and she had big jugs so I wasn't complaining in the body area but man the girl had a mouth on her. All she did was talk. Even during sex, SHE'S STILL TALKING! God, I couldn't PAY her to shut the hell up. And the worst part about it is she's stupid, so of course she talks about stupid shit and ask stupid ass questions. I could deal with it if she was smart but this bitch is dumber then the damn mole on her ass!! One time she literally asked me, and you can quote me, "Why is a penis round and not boxy-ish?" **(A/N: I literally had a girl in my health class ask me that. I hit her with my science book and walked away mumbling, **_**"This is why people think all blondes are stupid. Thank god I have black and red hair!")** _

A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts. Mari poked her little airhead in. I smirked and patted my lap. "Aww! Is someone in need of some loving' today?" she asked and I put on my innocent look and nodded like a little lost kid in the park. Girls like her eat that kind a shit up.

As soon as I started to lift her skirt she went right to talking," So I was with Becky yesterday and we went to the new shop down Sasma Drive and It was like totally fun until I spotted Mike out the corner of my eye. You remember Mike right? My cheating Ex-boyfriend, well anyway…" After that I stopped listening and only nodded every few minutes.

I couldn't lift her skirt up enough because either her fat ass was too fat for this skirt of she bought this cheap skirt too tight for her fat ass. Either way I was getting frustrated so I just did what any other guy would do. I pushed her on the desk, bending her over and popped my cock right out. As soon it was out I shoved it right in without skipping a beat.

I know I shouldn't be surprised, but even after I did all that, Mari didn't stop talking once. The girl didn't even skip a beat or anything. What the hell?

I started to get bored really quick so I bumped it up a notch and ripped open her top. Thank god she wasn't wearing a bra because I needed something to grab. But even as I fondled her, she kept on talking. She didn't even moan. Damn this girl was pissing me off. Can't I have a little fun while fucking the girl's brains out? Shit, at least give me ONE sign that you like it or that I'm even doing right.

Then, when I thought nothing worse could happen, Sakura came in, without a knock of warning or anything.

'_Shit!' _I thought and quickly bit Mari's shoulder as hard as I could without drawing blood to make her scream and shut up talking. It worked…. for a minute. Mari was back to talk after a few second. "Oh, hi Sakura!" Mari squealed while waving at her. Sakura didn't even so much as glance at Mari. In fact she never even looked up from the document in her arms as she came around and stood right beside my desk and began laying down documents in piles. " The Elders need these all signed by the end of the day," she said in a bored tone while looking me straight in the face. _'So that's the way you want to play it huh? Ok, fine. I hope you like this," _I thought as I looked into her seemingly dead expression.

So I kicked it up my speed and that's when I finally got Mari to get into it and shut the hell up. Sakura didn't seem to like this because she looked away about to puke. _'SCORE! GARRA 1 SAKURA NONE!'_

"If your done being an ass wipe, I'll be leaving. I'm going up the mountains to keep up my training then I'll be back about sun down," Sakura said with a sigh and a cool tone. Then she did something I didn't expect, Sakura went up to Mari, leaned across the desk, and whispered to her ear. I felt Mari shudder as Sakura pulled back and grinned evilly.

Sakura left with wink at me and a glare at Mari. _'HA! So she IS jealous. But… DAMNIT!!! She messed up my fuck for the day!' _

I was so into my own thoughts I didn't even notice Mari talking again as if nothing happened. I pulled her into my lap and tired to seduce her again. It didn't work at all. She just kept on talking. Finally I was fed up with hearing about her shopping trips with her stupid ass friends.

Pushing her off of me, throwing her clothes with her, I told her to get out. Thank god she shut up and just did it.

I hate Sakura. I can never get a good fuck with her around.

**SPOV**

I swear, if Gaara could he would fuck every girl in that stupid little book of his all at once. The sad part is that I feel for them because they all thing that they are the only one with Gaara and at the same time I don't because they're so stupid and don't have the common sense to realize that they just go pushed out right after sex. _'Oi what is with these young girls today?' _I asked myself on my way up to my room.

It had been five months, one week, three days, and 17 hours sense I first got here and yet it only left like a few days. Besides Gaara trying to do me every time we're alone, everyone and everything has been wonderful. I hadn't seen many people but at least I had Temari and my oasis. The little forest like land on top of the mountains or the oasis as I like to call it, is nothing like I have ever seen before in a Suna.

It was cool, with the shade from the actual few trees up there. In the center there actually was a small lake. It was only about as deep as my waist maybe a little more but it was heaven whenever I needed a break from everything.

It was like going home for a few hours.

It was here I also found the plant that I had been researching. So far I didn't find much. Yes it had healing qualities but it wasn't what everyone had said it was. After I told my mother, Tsunade-sama, everything, she told me to abandon the mission and come home, but OOOH NOOO, Gaara-kun…. I mean Gaara-sama had to put in his request to keep me here longer so that I could stay on as his bodyguard.

After a good hour and a half of training in my oasis, I started back home. Once I got there, Gaara and some other chick were there, already eating. I took my seat at the end of the table and started eating, still in my sweaty training clothes. Gaara gave me a disapproving glare as I sat down but I never even looked at him or the new bimbo. Gaara had finally gave me my own room and allowed me to actually eat after a quick letter to Tsunade.

"So uh, you're like Sakura right? The medic-nin that has come from the Leaf Village place right?" The bimbo asked, "My name is Fania, I'm Gaara-kun's girlfriend and he is my awesome incredibly sexy boyfriend and lover." She giggle, I think it was a giggles because it sounds like a pig squealing, as she slid her hand under the table to take Gaara's hand…I think and started kissing his neck.

"So," she said returning her attention to me with a glare that wouldn't even make a kitten shake, " _Who_ are you to _my _Gaara-kun?"

**'**_**Did she seriously just say that?'** _Sakumo asked.

I let out a sigh of frustration and leaned back in my chair, putting my feet up in the chair across from mine. "I'm his bodyguard," I stated matter factly. She snorted like the pig I was starting to really think she was and looked me up and down with disbelief. "You? A Bodyguard? For _my_ Gaara-kun? No. You're small and weak. He would be dead within seconds. Now, if you were to hand over your job to _me._ Then he would be safe and sound," she said rubbing her nose with his.

**'**_**KICK HER FUCKIGN ASS NOW!!!'** _Sakumo scream in my head fight to take control and beat the living shit out of her.

"More like dead because he put a bullet in his head to get away from your annoying ass," I said while taking a bite from me food. "Excuse me?" Fania asked as she did her want to-be death glare of her's. "You heard me," I spat back, "You so _in love_ with _your _Gaara-_kun_ that you wouldn't be able to protect him. All you would do is fuck him and THEN he would either die from an attack or he would put a bullet in his head to get the fuck away from you." I smirked at my last line as I took a sip from my drink. " How and by the way," I said standing up, "I _am _protecting the Kazekage. Not you. So please," I walked over and grabbed her by her hair with on hand and threw her across the room," Back the hell up."

I got my towel from the back of my chair and started toward my room. "I'm going to take a shower then bed. See you tomorrow," I called over my shoulder and walked up the stairs.

**GPOV**

'_HOLY FUCKING HELL!!!'_ I screamed in my head as I watched Sakura throw Fania into the wall. As Fania slid down the wall, a big but faint train followed hair gel followed.

'_No wonder I everything she got up from a seat there was a hugs spot where her head was…Eww'_

I watched Sakura walk away up the stairs._** 'Look at the ass on her kid! DAMN! It like she has a whole bounce house on her back! Wanna go jumpin'?'** _Shuhaku chuckled in my head. He hadn't shown himself or even spoken up much in a while._ 'No bouncing today but trust me we will be getting back at her for this crap,'_ I growled back smirking as he started to plan what we would do once what's her name left.

Speaking of which _'Where the hell is the bitch?'_ I asked myself. I looked over to the slightly broken in wall where she was unconscious up until Shuhaku started talking to me.

I felt tiny arms wrap around my middle and her breast rub against my back. Now usually I would be so turned on by this that I would throw her on the table and get to work but right now was not one of those times. I was pissed and she had been so annoying all day that I kind of thanked Sakura for doing what she did. Almost.

"Uh…look…you," I couldn't remember her name for the life of me, "You need to go home now, please," I asked in the most calming voice I had. She started to kiss my neck and move her hands to rub my chest. She was taking this as a game, and right now there was only one game I wanted to play, _Get Sakura Back, _and she wasn't allowed to play right now.

"I told you to leave so please do so," I asked again. But she refused to leave so I helped her. I pushed her off of me and had my sand grab her and her shit and _gently _push her out.

But the bitch wouldn't leave! She was sitting outside the door literally banging on the door yelling 'I LOVE YOU WHY DO YOU CLOSE YOUR EYE WHEN WE MAKE LOVE?!'

I quickly called the guards down stairs and within a matter of minutes her voice was screaming bloody murder as they carried her away!

'_Now time to find my ….I mean Sakura…'_

**'_YOUR FALLING FOR THIS CHICK?!'_**

'_No of course not. I don't fall for anything or one.'_

**'_Oh god kid, you're getting soft on me!'_**

'_Now I'm not going soft. I just never had to really work to fuck someone. It's a challenge and I will not lose.'_

**'_NOW THAT'S THE KID I'VE COME TO LOVE AND KNOW!'_**

I started up the stair taking them to at a time until I was at the top of the dark hallway. I could hear the shower going so I didn't have to look. Now all I had to do is bust in there and do something dirty or nasty to get her back. But what? I couldn't just do something that I always do. It had to stand out.

A light went off in my head and I knew exactly what I was going to do…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ok so thats it next one coming either in a few hours or in tomorrow please don't be mad at me**

**--Yuuki  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay everyone, I promised you new chapters and here is another one. School has started again so I won't be able to update as much as I like but I will at least give you one or two chapters a week (unless I have exams that week or something then none) but point is that even though school is starting again I will not abandon this story or the next GaaraxSakura Fanfic either. Enjoy.**

**--Yuuki**

**Chapter Seven**

**GPOV**

I was going to bust in there, take a picture of her naked, then flush the toilet. It was GENIUS!

I quickly grabbed the camera and snuck up to the bathroom door, feeling that steam brush against my skin. I peered in and I could see her figure about to step into the shower. Jumped out quickly and took the photo her naked ass from behind…. at least that's what I thought I did…

Sakura wasn't there, just a pale towel hanging in a weird way.

'_Damn! I almost had her.' _

_**'MAN! I really wanted to see her naked…but why did she leave the shower running?'**_

'_C'mon you know woman. She probably got a message from Temari or something and got out to have 'girl talk' God they make me sick'_

_**'**__**Yea true! Whoa!!! Dude you stick horrible! Usually I don't care if you smell like a girl's crotch but DAMN! Dude you need a shower because you just reek of sex and that fan girls greasy gel.'** _

_'Yeah I guess your right'_

Quickly stripping off my clothes and jumping into the shower I adjusted the water and grabbed my soap. I was just about to start to wash down when I noticed the water was getting hotter then I set it too. I turned to face the water and try to readjust it but no matter what I pt it on it was still getting hotter!

My skin started to turn the color of my hair! Then I felt the worse pain ever…the steaming hot water hit my balls. _'HOLY FUCK IS SOMEONE TRYING TO DEEP FRY ME!!!' _I yelled in my head trying to step back from the water but instead of getting away from it, it started to focus in on my balls!

I started to scream for my life it hurt so badly. I must have slipped on something because I was falling one minute and then my chin connected with something very, very, _very _HARD. I saw a flash and the water turned off. I heard her before I saw her. _Sakura._

**SPOV**

I was literally rolling around on the floor crying I was laughing to hard. Its one thing to see a bright red Gaara getting burned in the shower but its SO much funnier to hear him crying like a little girl and fall out of the shower while you take a picture of his naked red ass!

I looked at the picture of Gaara covering his balls and screaming bloody murder. _'Shows you right for all the crap you make me do and go through.' _I laughed in my head as Sakumo replayed the whole thing in my head as I still sat there on the floor laughing.

I was so focused on what Sakumo was saying that I didn't notice Gaara get up and on top of me until he was right in my face.

'_Oh shit..'_

_**'Start crying and stuttering! He'll be so confused that you will be able to escape!'**_

I wasn't really listening though. I was studding Gaara's naked body pressed on top of mine. He had the great chiseled abs; big but not too big, muscular arms, huge shoulders, and from what I could see THE ASS F A GOD! His cheeks were firm and soft, with dimples! **(A/N: x3 don't you just love a booty with dimples! Makes you want to grab, pinch and squeeze them! Hehe)**

_'God I want to like him up and down!'_

_**'Now is not the time for this! If you haven't noticed Gaara is staring at you, probably plotting revenge, and he noticed you checking him out. So if you want to get raped and/or tortured I suggest, oh I don't know, CRY AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!'**_

Gaara was indeed staring at me. He had a smirk on his face that told me that I was in for it this time. So I took my chance and started to think of something sad to make my cry. It worked.

I peeked up at him to see him in utter confusion. _'Dead kittens, dead kittens, dead kittens,' _I kept on chanting to myself but Sakumo had other plans. She started to show me Gaara naked and scream. It was so funny I couldn't help but let out a small giggle and of course Gaara heard.

"What's so funny _Sakura-chan?_" He purred in my ear. "Nothing at all Gaara_-kun,_" I purred right back. I took my chance and pushed him off me and made a mad grab for the camera as well as the door. I was just a foot out of the door when a strong hand pulled me down. "Ah, Ah, Ah Sakura. Where do you think your going?" She asked pulling himself up my leg so his face was right above my hip.

_'Think, think you have to get out of this!'_

**_'__You sure about that I mean come on he's sexy. I wouldn't mind losing it to him.'_**

_'I told you that wasn't your decision so please don't say that'_

I got an idea and lean up to Gaara, wrapping my legs around him. "Gaara_-kun_, I think your sooo sexy and I just love your blood red hair," she said kissing his neck. Right as he put his hands on her hips she flipped them over and took off running.

Gaara wasn't far behind, still naked and still mad. I dashed down the stairs, taking them two at a time. I ran to the front door trying to unlock it.

Just as I got the door open it was slammed shut by two hands right by my head. I tried to get it open home again but it wouldn't budge. "Sakura," Gaara purred in my ear pushing me against the door, "where did you think you were going to go?" He went to nibbling on my ear. I think I melted but I couldn't tell because someone on the other side of the door called out my name.

"Sakura open up! I'm here now what's the emergency?!" They called

I smirked and opened the door to a confused Temari and a giggly Kankuro.

"Hey guys come on in," I said opening the door wider so they could see the still shocked and naked Gaara. Kankuro busted into a booming laughter and Temari took a picture. "Oh my goodness! Gaara what are you doing!" Temari yelled and laughed. I guess Gaara finally came back to us because he dashed up the stairs cursing.

**'_Nice move calling Temari and Kankuro over here before time incase something happened'_**

'_I know right. Ha. I should have gotten pictures though because that was funny!'_

Temari and Kankuro came in laughing and putting their stuff down. "So, Pinky what was the emergency anyway," Kankuro said putting an arm around my shoulder. "Oh I just needed someone to keep Gaara in line," I said smiling up at him. Temari spoke up then with a dead serious tone, "Look Sakura I like you. You're a cool chick but I got to know…are you doing my brother?" Temari asked. It was so blunt I couldn't believe she actually asked that.

"Temari, to answer your question, No I am not sleeping with Gaara or anyone for that matter. In fact I am a virgin," I said to her calming and even managed a smile. 'Oh my god! Pinky hasn't had her cherry popped!" Kankuro yelled out. "No Pinky has not had her cherry popped," I growled. I was really starting to hate this _'Pinky'_ business. "Want me to pop it for you?" Kankuro asked nudging me in the side. I elbowed him in the gut, causing him to lose his breath and he moved his arm from around me and coughed.

Gaara came down then with a shocked look on his face.

'_Guess he heard our conversation'_

**'_At least maybe we won't have to worry about him trying to get into our pants now'_**

'_True but …I think…. I don't know'_

**'_What is it?'_**

'_I kind of liked him flirting with us…it made me feel beautiful again'_

**'_True but honey you need love first not just Lust, It complicated but you will know when your ready. Oh god I sound like our mother'_**

'_Yea you do but she's wise and always knows what to say'_ I smiled missing Tsunade-sama so much.

I must have zoned out for a while because Kankuro was shaking me and Temari was pinching my nose. "Sorry I'm fine now. I zoned out I was talking to…uh." I didn't want to tell them about Sakumo but I didn't have any other excuse.

"Sakumo?"

I looked up to see Gaara leaning against the wall smirking that evil but beautiful smirk of his at me, raising his…skin? I couldn't call it an eyebrow but whatever. "Sakura, who's Sakumo?" Temari aked but i wasn't telling anything about Sakumo just yet. They would learn when the time was right.

"So, what are you two planning on doing to me this time?" Gaara asked. "Yea actually we were," I spat back confidently lifting up the camera I still had. His smug face dropped to horror. "OH Kankurooooo, Temariiiiiiiii," I sang turning on the camera," Want to see something funny?" I turned to the picture of him and grinned evilly at him.

"Sakura don't you dare," he warned taking a step toward me. "Or what Gaara," I grinned stepping under Kankuro's arm, "You'll have another temper tantrum and tell me that I'm mean."

He lunged for the camera as I tossed it to Temari. I felt his arm go around my waist and bring me down to the hard marble floor, banging my head on a plant. He sat there breathing heavy and glaring up at him. I smirked and pointed to a laughing Temari and Kankuro, staring at the camera as tears poured from their eyes.

"GOD GAARA CAN YOU KEEP YOUR NAKEDNESS TO YOURSELF FOR ONCE!!" Kankuro yelled, booming into laughter again. Temari was laughing so hard that all she could say, " OMG GAARA YOUR PUBIC HAIR IS RED LIKE YORU HAIR!!! YOU HAVE A FIRE CROTCH!!!!"

I looked down at Gaara and he was …blushing?

He got up and hissed into my ear, "You will pay for this." I smirked at him before getting up and joining in on the laughter as Temari pointed out that Gaara's balls had shriveled up like little raisins. We ate and laughed the night away. Temari and I spent the night in my room watching scary movies and talking _'girl talk'. _I talked them into staying the night for the rest of the month and maybe moving in with us. It would be nice to have a girl in the house and someone to talk to besides Gaara's hoes.

"So Sakura," Temari started taking a sip of coke, "What's really going on between you and my brother?" I sighed and turned to her being as honest as possible, "Temari there is nothing going on and I am really a virgin but not a complete virgin because ..well I have done a few things heh."

Just I turned off the light I heard the squeaking of my door and then a cold pair of hand grabbed my hips and lifted me off the bed with easy while sand duck taped my mouth.

"Stay quiet and I might just go easy on you," A husky deep voice came from behind my ear.

'_Oh shit,' _I thought, _'Gaara'_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**  
_

**Cliff Hanger!!!!!**

**I know you all hate cliffhangers but please don't hate me even more when I say I can't update until Wednesday which 4days away. Heheheh  
**

**Wish me luck it's my sophomore year of high school…. I'll be going to a school that is not only filled with people that hate me but also that has people willing to stalker and maybe kill me. Yay me!**

**See very one soon and I hope you enjoyed to story so far. Please keep reviewing!**

**--Yuuki ^_~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well everyone, I know I'm late updating but it was my first week of school and I already had tons of homework. And on top of that, I got pushed down the stairs, beat up after school, the next day I got my head smashed into a wall, and today I fought this chick that was pissed at me because I bumped her. Need less to say It was horrible and I still have a long way to go. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review please ^_~**

**--Yuuki**

**GPOV**

Sakura was being surprisingly corporative. I lead her carefully, still covering her mouth, down the stairs and out the door. I called ahead to the head of security and told them my plan to take Sakura forcibly to the old training ground. I told them strictly to make themselves invisible but incase anything went wrong to be nearby. They would leave the lower levels everything clear and make it so no one was anywhere on our path and when we got to the training grounds. Everything was set perfectly. Even if Sakura did act up and try to do something there was nothing she could do to get away from me or even hurt me without getting a shot a anesthesia from the medical team a also called to be there to take her down. Smart huh?

I pushed her into the back stairway and took out a kunai. I held so close to her throat that if she swallowed she would cut a pretty good-sized cut. "Now, I'm going to let my hold of you go and have the kunai held to the back of your throat. If you so much as think of escaping or say thing or just do anything that would make me suspect that you are up to something, I wont hesitate to plunge this kunai all the way through your throat and watch you die slowly," I whispered as we looked the dark fairly dark stairwell. I felt her shiver as I said the last thing. _'Heh, you should be afraid' _Now, I wasn't going to really kill her of course. I liked her…. I mean…oh god.

I pushed Sakura down and we started walking slowly in silence. She was being good at least. My eyes grew wide as Shuhaku started yelling in my head.

_**'Ah kid! I knew it! You did fall for this pink chick didn't you!'**_

'_Of course I didn't. I mean… maybe I did but you got admit it. She has been a lot of fun. She keeps us on our toes and brightens up our day.'_

'**_True, true but still. What happened to the "bros before hoes" motto? So what now you're going to sell yourself to being 'hers'_**

'_Of course not but… I just feel something strange when I'm with her. And you remember how mad we were when We heard her and Termai talked about how cute that guy was when we were all eating in the sushi bar down the street'_

**'_Yea you… I mean we were pretty mad about that'_**

_~Flashback~_

_We all took our seats in the back booth of the sushi bar, Me and Sakura in the inside seating across from each other and Kankura next to me and Temari next to Sakura. _

_Sakura had just got done kicking me in the balls for grabbing a random girls ass in the street. I told her she was jealous when she started yelling at me which resulted in my current state of whimping holding my nut sake and Sakura giggling and glaring at me._

"_You got so kicked so hard you sure you don't want to go down to the hospital and let Sakura look at you. That is If you aren't ashamed of your package," Kankuro laughed as he elbowed me in the side. Ever since Sakura's primary mission had be cancelled and had be reassigned to being my bodyguard, I had her working in the hospital working on training the few students interested in the medical program and helping the staff. The village had been under attack under a year ago and we lost a lot of great Medical Nin and we still hadn't recovered them, so she was helping them whenever she wasn't with me. _

_Kankuro was still laughing so I sent my sand to the water pitcher and poured it on his head. The girls started to crack up laughing and so did I. His makeup started to smear down his face as he kept looking straightforward with a 'Why me' look. "Your such a bitchy little bro you know?" He asked as he got up and went to the bathroom. I picked up my menu and started to read as Sakura and Temari engrossed themselves in their chat, forgetting all about me._

"_So, Sakura, How are you enjoying Suna so far?" Temari asked sliding something across the table._

"_It's been ok I guess I haven't exactly been out to enjoy myself in about 6 months."_

"_NO! You have to be kidding!"_

"_Uh no? I'm not." Sakura started to giggle nervously scratching something. I hid my face in the menu and kept listening._

"_Well, you've at least found some sort of cute guy to flirt with right?"_

"_Uh no. I've been in the hospital and in the office with Gaara everyday. And all the patients I deal with are either children or the elderly, though I have to admit, a lot of the elderly men have been purposing to me lately." They started to laugh loudly as I imagine old men kneeling down and purposing to Sakura._

"_Wow Sakura. If all you can attract is old men then I feel sorry for them," I said laughing. I got hit with the empty pitcher I used on Kankuro. I sighed loudly and decided to stay quiet. _

"_ANYWAY," Temari started, "How about you let me set you up?"_

"_No way Temari the last time I went on a blind date it was with the creepy dude who had a fetish for smelling gloves!" I couldn't help but chuckle at that as I went back to hiding behind the menu. Just then, a tall guy wearing why to tight of a shirt and one of those half aprons came up with an ordering pan and pen. _

"_Hello ladies. My name is Leon, what would you like to drink? And if your ready I would gladly get you order to," He said. I noticed he was staring at Sakura. Temari elbowed Sakura and started to grin hugely as Sakura started to blush and bite her lip. Great, now they were flirting. This would be interesting.__After a few moments of silence Temari finally spoke up, "I'll have a coke thank you. How about you Sakura?" she said turning and giving Sakura a look._

"_Sakura? That's such a pretty name. It suits you very well Miss. Sakura," he said bowing his head. This guy was starting to get on my nerves. He hadn't even taken our orders yes and he's already trying to get in her pants. I mean… not like I would care. "Thank you and I would like a coke as well," Sakura spoke grinning up at the male. Kankuro finally came back and sat down staring at me pouting in the corner. _

"_Dude," He leaned over and whispered, "Are you ok? What's biting your shorts?" I just shook my head and kept glaring at the guy in front of us casually making small talk with Sakura. He followed my eyes and started to chuckle a little. "What," I half growled at him. He smiled knowingly at me, "Jealous much?"_

'_Jealous?' I thought, 'Jealous of what? The guy who likes to see his nipples through his T-shirt?' "And what can I get you Kazakage -sama?" the guy, Leero I think, said bringing me out of my thoughts. "What is fine," I said scratching my head not even looking up at him. Kankuro erupted into laughter. We all stared at him questioningly. "Nothing, nothing sorry. I'd like a sprite please," He said still laughing. _

"_Ok I'll be back with your drinks and to take your orders," he said winking at Sakura before walking off. The girls leaned over to watch him walk away, probably watching his butt or something girly like that. "Oh my god Sakura he is soooo hot and he was totally flirting with you!" Temari exclaimed grabbing Sakura's hands. "I know right. Should I talk to him more," Sakura asked blushing the color of her hair. "OF COURSE DUMMY!" Termai yelled hitting Sakura's forehead playfully. _

_Leon came back then and started staring at Sakura as he sat down our drinks. "Is everyone ready to order?" Leon asked. "Yes we are and I would like a order of the salmon and lemon sushi please with an order of rice balls for the whole table," Temari said smiling at Sakura to order next. "And what can get you beautiful Miss Sakura," he asked winking once again at her. She giggled with Temari before answering," Uh some spicy shrimp sushi and salmon with lemon as well." He wrote something done quickly," Wow your beautiful, and you can eat. You my type of girl Miss Sakura." Leon was flirting with her more and more and I was getting angrier and hungrier. '**Who does this punk think he is?' **Shuhaku half screamed in my head, imaging himself scaring Leon so bad he would wet his pants and Sakura would come running in his arms. _

'_I don't know but if he doesn't stop ill rip the smile clean off his face'_

**'_Yes and then ill eat it! MUAHHA'_**

_Leon got Kankuro's orders and mine and then come back with them quickly. Even if he was a jerk he was a quick one. We finished our meals and got up to leave when Leon came back. I inwardly groaned as we walked out and Sakura and Leon were still talking inside. I looked in to see Leon holding her hands. I growled and got a little closer. "Leon that would be wonderful but I have to work a lot. Thank you though," Sakura said bowing and pulling her hands out of his. "Now Sakura," Leon said grabbing her around her waist and pulled her to him forcefully. Shuhaku nearly ripped my head open he was so mad. "Sakura you really need to have some fun, why don't I give you my house address and you can come over whenever you want to just hang out and have some fun." _

"_That would be nice thank you Leon," Sakura whispered, kissing his cheek and walking out to a squealing Temari. Before I went back to join them, I went back in and let my fist have a quick talk with Leon. Needless to say that had so much fun talking together, Leon's nose coved into his face and my fist was covered with blood._

_I walked back out smiling at a shocked Temari and Sakura and rolling in the dirty laughing Kankuro. _

_~End Flashback~_

Sakura and I had just reached the end of the stairs and were walking out into the lobby like first floor. I quickly grabbed her around her waist and tucked her into a cloak lie mine. It was cold out and this stupid girl decided to wear short shorts and a tank top.

**'_Well you did just kind of kidnap her so you didn't give her a chance to even think about changing'_**

'_True but still who goes to sleep like THAT!'_

**'_Her and stop complaining or when she finally comes to sleep with us she WON'T be wearing that.'_**

'_Touché, ok I'll shut up'_

I pulled her hood over her soft pale pink hair, whispering, "Now we are going to take a walk through the woods. It should be quite chilly out tonight. Stay close and hold my hand the entire time of else the kunai from before come back out." I was warning her but when I felt her hand grab mine, I almost forgot about why I had done all this in the first place.

I lead her through the double doors and around the side of the building. We walked in silence, in the dark with only the moon to light our way, still holding hands. If it had been different it would have been the perfect thing to do for her. Now that I was really thinking about it… I was really jealous of everyone else. They got to be with Sakura more then me. They got to laugh, talk and be in her presence more then me. I hadn't even seen her truly smile. And yet… I felt myself longing to be with her as a normal man and women would be together. I didn't even want her sexually…

Well not as bad anyway.

I think that's what really made me like her. She wasn't like all these other hoes. She didn't give a man everything. She didn't show a lot of skin whenever we all went out. She didn't flirt so broadly. Sakura was reserved and still had that little mystery about her that attracted so many guys. It's what attracted me besides the fact that I could get into her pants. Sakura didn't tell everyone everything, but she still cared about everyone even if they hurt her so bad, like the Sasuke dude. She always held back and stayed some what professional as all times. Even as a kunoichi, she was very…. what's the words.

Beautiful. Inside and out.

She was a women you didn't come by so often. She was just different.

We reached the training grounds then, and it was getting chillier by the minute. I had to make this fast if I ever had a chance of doing this. "Now," I spoke firmly in my official Kazekage voice, "Your usually uniform is over there along with your pouch of weapons and whatever else you use for battle. Go get dressed."

Sakura bowed respectfully and left quietly, going behind the bushed to change.

She came back a few moments later ready for anything. _'Good,' _I thought, _'You're going to need of the courage you got.' _

"We're going to battle," I started walking across the field to the other end, before turning to face Sakura again.

"Rule one: No killing. Injuring and stunning is permitted but anything that will cause me death you cannot use and I will not use any means to try and kill you. Injure you, yes. Break some bones, maybe. Kill you, no," I was dead serious when I said this. She was a little shocked that we would be fighting but she hid it quite well.

After I few seconds I began again, "Rule two: No cheap shots such as biting, sexual contact to distract with other person, and anything else like that." She giggled softly at the sexual thing. Probably thinking I could do without using that means of winning.

"And rule three," I grinned wickedly at her, obviously sending her a shiver down her spine, "If I win, you have to spend one whole day with me and obey my every command."

This was going to be fun!

________________________________________________________________________

**THATS IT FOR NOW**

**Now i know promised i would get this chapter out sooner but i lot of things came up so please dont kill me I WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT VERY VERY SOON!!! Maybe by the end of this week ok? And i know the flashback stopped underlining half was through but the little editor thing wouldnt let me finish it no matter how many times i fixed it! Love you all!!! Please review!**

**--Yuuki ^_~**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY EVERYONE!! IM BACK!! I FINALLY GOT MY NEW LAPTOP AND IT'S ABOUT TIME I GOT YOU GUYS ALL THE CHAPTERS I PROMISED SO HERE THEY COME!!!! STARTING WITH CHAPTER 9 & 10!! ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE!**** This **

**--xXShy_YuukiXx**

_Recap:_

"_Rule one: No killing. Injuring and stunning is permitted but anything that will cause me death you cannot use and I will not use any means to try and kill you. Injure you, yes. Break some bones, maybe. Kill you, no," I was dead serious when I said this. She was a little shocked that we would be fighting but she hid it quite well._

_After I few seconds I began again, "Rule two: No cheap shots such as biting, sexual contact to distract with other person, and anything else like that." She giggled softly at the sexual thing. Probably thinking I could do without using that means of winning._

"_And rule three," I grinned wickedly at her, obviously sending her a shiver down her spine, "If I win, you have to spend one whole day with me and obey my every command."_

_This was going to be fun!_

**Chapter 9 **

**SPOV**

I looked at Gaara with disbelief. Was her seriously trying to fight me? I wasn't saying that I could take him but that fact that he wanted to fight was what shocked me the most. After everything that had happened tonight, I knew he was mad but I didn't release I had brought him to this. And he had rules too! Ha! As if he could honestly keep his promise not to use anything sexual! This I had to see for myself.

Sakumo was begging to help out but I quickly let her know that I was on my own today. It was me and Gaara. One on One, no one would interfere.

Gaara suddenly tossed me something and I caught it without releasing what it was. "You'll need those if you think you're going to have a chance at beating me," Gaara said smirking as he popped the top off of his gourd. It was my supply pouch, full of all my little tricks and treats for healing, and combats as well. As I started looking through all my things, to plan what I would use, my hand ran across something that I hadn't thought of. I grinned as I held it in my hand but still in my pouch. This would be my winning card and I knew if I got close enough to use it I would win, no doubt. The only problem was how I could get close enough without his seeing what was coming.

I strapped the pouch around my hips so it would rest right above my butt and the idea hit me. "I got one rule of my own," I said, pulling Gaara's thoughts back from where ever they had been. "Go on," he replied, eyeing me with a grin as he folded his arms on his chest.

"Rule one," I started with a grin putting a hand on my hip, "no clones, no doubles, no disappears. Nothing like that, hiding is ok but anything else is a no." He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes," Deal. Shall I start or are you going to stop your babbling and actually attack me?"

"Go ahead and take your best short, Your Hine-Ass," I retorted with a grin. He grinned at me from across the field but then suddenly he was in my face with a sand kunai to my throat. I quickly channeled my chakra to my feet and hands, grabbing Gaara by the neck and throwing him behind me before twisting my body around and air kicking him in the chest, sending him through a tree. I almost felt bad for him when I saw his shocked look. Almost.

Gaara chuckled dusting himself off, "You've gotten stronger since we last encountered each other. I'm glad. At least now I won't feel as sorry as I would have for what I'm about to do." With that, he got up and charged me head on. I got my kunai read as he neared but before he got within a few feet he was gone and behind me, landing a strong kick into my back and forcing me into the ground. I through myself up almost as quick as I had landed and through a kunai at Gaara, distracting him from the kick I landed on his left cheek. When I got up, preparing to through the final blow into his chest with a little chakra, he was gone again. I looked around to my left, right, behind me, above me, and under me. Nothing. Suddenly I saw a flash of red and looked to my left shoulder. He was on my back without even touching me! What the hell!

I tried to turn but Gaara had already gotten my arm twist behind my back and my neck in his grip. "Surrender," he whispered in my ear. "Never," I said before elbowing his in the rib with my free arm. He let me go and jumped back. This was my chance. I took the vial out of my pouch and charged. If I could break the vial close enough to wear it would make contact with his skin, the poison inside would cause his nerves to shut down and make him immobile. It was perfect, if I could get close enough.

He jumped back once more and I jumped with him, take a punch right into his face without touching him, intending to break the vial, but the vial was no longer there. It was gone from my hand. I looked up to see Gaara's hand in my face, dangling the vial, before breaking it and catching me as my nerves system collapsed and froze. "You didn't think I would give you your pouch without searching it did you? I knew you would use this little trick and when you did all I had to do was take it and use it on you instead. I win." I glared at him unable to speak as he grinned that cocky grin he always used. I pouted as he lifted me off the ground and threw me over his shoulder, carrying my like some piece of baggage. He walked the whole way back to the house smacking my ass and talking about all the stuff he was going to make me do. I wasn't paying attention but I heard something about a swim suit and all day. This was going to be hell and the worst part of it all was that at any given time he could say I had to do something and I had to do it, he didn't say that tomorrow would be the day or the day after that. For a full 24hours I was his, and he named the hours until all of them were complete. Just shoot my big toe off now.

**That it for now Chapter ten will be up either tonight or tomorrow. ENJOY!!! AND REVIEW!!!**

**--xXShy_YuukiXx **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. Here it is, I promised you chapter ten in two days and here is it. I hope you enjoy and please review! ^_~**

**--xXShy_YuukiXx**

**Chapter 10**

The next day I got up to take my morning shower with a groan. Temari and Kankuro left early this morning to send out several teams out on a mission and Gaara was, as far as I knew, still asleep. After last night's fight, we came home and he had me heal him. Apparently, all the kicks I landed hah actually did some internal bruising as well as on the flesh. It was kind of funny watching him flitch every once in awhile when the heat from my chakra sit a really sore spot.

I let the hot water rise way the sore muscles I also had but I knew that I couldn't stay for too long. I had to get to work, and knowing Gaara, it would be hell and all the water I was using up now I would want to use later.

Sighing, I turned off the water and reaching onto the sink to get my towel when a flash of red caught my eye. Startled, I jumped back into the shower covering up quickly. "Gaara! What are you doing in my bathroom?" I looked around for my clothes that I had brought with me, "And what did you do with my clothes?!" Gaara just smirked, not even looking at me, from his spot at the door way with one foot prompt up on it and his arms crossed on his chest.

"Starting today, while you're at work, not only will you being doing what you have to normally do, but you also will be doing whatever I say, whenever I say it, no matter what it is, got it?" Gaara said still smirking but this time he was looking dead at me. "By the way," he continued, "I picked out the clothes I want you to wear today, and if you behave today, since its 7:45am now, by the end of your shift, you will have completed 11 hours of the 24 you owe me. Which means you will be home by 7pm sharp that way you can get dressed and ready by 8 and we can leave."

"Wait!" I interrupted, "Where am I going and what am I going to wear!?"

"All in good time, here is yours….outfit," he threw me a scrap of cloths and laughed on his way out the door. The clothes were so small, how would I fit into this? I held it up and it looked like my usually wore but instead of my red vest with the haruno logo on the back, there was a red tub top looking thing with the haruno logo on the back. Instead of my mid length medic skirt, there was a super short mini skirt that not only had built in underwear, but the underwear were bigger then it was and covered more than it did to. I sighed again and wonder how I was going fit into this let alone go all day at work wearing something like this.

About twenty minutes later, and a lot of squeezing and pulling down and up, I was in the stupid outfit and heading down to the Kazkage tower to meet Gaara for his first meeting this morning. The outfit looked worse on me then it did on the hanger. The tub top was more like a strip of clothes across my breasts, and that was only after a stretched it out as far as it would go. The little mini skirt wasn't even I skirt, more like panties with a one inch flap over it. My ass and breasts were all over the place and I had everyone staring at me as I walked into the Kazkage tower.

As I walked down the hall toward Gaara's office, I passed by Temari and Kankuro. I made a mental note to personally remove one of Gaara's balls after work today. "This is just something between you and my brother, right?" Temari asked, "This isn't something that you would do normally right?" I just nodded rolling my eyes as Kankuro chuckled against the wall and pointed at me, "Yo Pinky! What's with the outfit?! I would say you look hot but this is just so damn funny!"

I cracked my knuckles at him, putting on my black fighting gloves and leaving them on. I grinned when he backed up slowly, laughing nervously and said something about having to walk a dog, served him right.

I suddenly remembered that I was running late and told them both I'd see them later that night as I ran down the hall and nearly jumped into Gaara's office. I looked up to see Gaara standing right there, a stack of documents under his arm. "Finally, the meeting is about to start. Love the outfit by the way," he grinned and shoved the documents in my hands. He bent over slightly so that his lips were by my mouth. "Don't forget what I told you this morning," she said huskily nibbling on my ear a little. Half my mind wanted to punch him in the gut, the other half wanted to close the door and get a little frisky, but they made a comprise and settled with just standing there looking straight forward and not saying or reacting in anyway. Gaara walked out the office and heading for the board room down the hall, but when we got there, something …wasn't right.

* * *

**Ok everyone, thats it for right now. I will update VERY SOON! I PROMISE! It will most likely be in about a day or two, but either way it will be soon. Love ya all and please review!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nothing much to say but here's the next chapter. Enjoy and Please Review!**

**-Yuuki ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

_Thought_

_Inner_

**SPOV**

I looked around and saw that everyone in the board room was not only all males, but all of them were young and around her age, not like the old geezers she was use to see every time she went to a board meeting with Gaara. Suddenly, the meaning of her outfit came into view.

'_Oh, he's good. I'll give him that. He's very clever,' _I thought grimly.

'_I'll say but what's he going to do next, and on top of that why is he meeting with all these guys anyway and DAMN it's cold in here!' _Sakumo said.

"Now gentlemen, I asked you all here today because there is a pressing matter that has come to my attention," Gaara said, taking a seat. I looked around for where I was supposed to sit, trying to ignore all the men in the room staring at me intently. "Sakura, what are you waiting for? Sit down, you're holding up the meet," Gaara said taking a side look at her. I nodded about to kneel down on the floor when Gaara groaned and before I knew it, his arms wrapped around and pulled me into his lap. "I told you to sit down, geez, now, back to what I was saying," He said as casually as if he wasn't sitting there with me half naked in his lap. I felt my face starting to heat up as he started to rub my thigh from under the table.

"Gentlemen," Gaara continued, "you are well known shinobi, and with that knowledge, I realized that I send you out into battle, not knowing whether or not you will return or not. Most of you have wives but not yet a born child. It would be preferred if before your next missions that, if you are already married, to uh…conceive a child, and if you're not yet married then please either find a girlfriend or marry your girlfriend. I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you this but as you know Suna is already low in population as it is and with so many men dying on the battle field, we can't risk it anymore. So in three months time, a new law will be passed. After a shinobi has reached the ranks of Jounin, if they don't have a born son they will be put on probation until they do, that way, if anything were to happen to them at least they have a born son to carry on their name."

I had to admit, it was a good and thought full plan and with it, a lot of lives would be saved and the population would go up.

"But, sir," a young man with brown mop hair spoke from the third see on the left, "what if we don't have any girl that we're interested in?"

"Too bad, that's a personal problem that in three month's time won't matter because whether you like or dislike a girl, you will have to have a born son," Gaara countered making a smug smirk at the guy. The guy shrank down into his seat, not saying another word. But it wasn't the pitiful look on his face that caught my attention, it was the dark haired guy sitting beside him - looking at him with a smirk that would rival Gaara's, which caught it.

"Ok gentlemen, meeting adjourned." And with that, Gaara picked me up and put me on the table as he went looking through his paperwork for something. I hoped off, irritated with this stupid outfit and the display he made out of me, not to mention I had a wedge I couldn't pick, I walked over to lean against the window. This was horrible; right as I was about to storm out of there and give Gaara the finger on my way out, someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned to see the dark haired guy from earlier. "Good morning, beautiful," he said in a sly kind of smooth, alluring voice. "My name is Nekio , and you are?"

"Sakura," I said holding out my hand to shake his. Instead, he took my hand and hissed it lightly, "What I beautiful name for a beautiful woman," he said letting go of my hand. "Look Nekio ," I said, not letting myself fall for his almost charm, "I know the Kazekage said to find a wife and make a son, but he didn't mean right now!"

He laughed, embarrassed that he got caught. "I'm sorry Sakura but you're very beautiful and well I had to try, I don't want to lose my job," he said laughing nervously, "But I knew it wouldn't work. No one ever leaves the Kazekage for someone like me."

"Wait a minute!" I said, grabbing him by the collar, "I am NOT with the Kazekage-sama! Yeah he's a good guy but imp not with him OKAY!!!"

Nekio went silent and just looked at me with shock. I tried to calm down and let Nekio go. Suddenly, an all too familiar hand came and wrapped protectively around my waist as the other grabbed hold of Nekio's shoulder firmly. "Nekio, I think its time you go now, you have a mission later today don't you? Go get ready," Gaara told him. I didn't look at his face but just by his voice, I knew Gaara was seriously pissed, or at least angry, maybe even I little…sad?

Gaara dropped his arm from my shoulder and walked with Nekio to the door. Once Nekio was out of the door, Gaara closed it quietly and carefully, he locked it. I kept my face down and eyes closed as I heard him turn around.

"Now then, I think we need to talk, Sakura," Gaara said in an even tone.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!!**

**OR CLIFF HANGER!!!**

**Whichever one you choose to call this, either way YOU GOTTA WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!! HAHA!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I NEED YOU!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next Chapter and I wrote a lot because I know you guy deserved it. After this I'm going to be Writing AT LEAST three new stories all at the same time. I'll keep them all updated until they are completed but that doesn't mean I'm going to abandon this one. I'll keep updating this one till it's completed too not to mention there might just be a sequel but you never know muahaha!!! I'm so evil lol!**

**-Yuuki ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Thought_

_Inner_

**GPOV**

I looked at Sakura's form pressed against the window at the other side of the room. It was just me and her right now…in this room…with her wears little to nothing…and a boner in my pants begging to pop up and say hello. Kami help me and my horny ways.

I took a deep breath and walked back to my seat. I needed to calm down before I screw this whole thing up. I was the Kazekage. I couldn't afford falling in love right now. I couldn't afford a family, especially with Sakura. She was something I couldn't have. She was a weakness for me. If anyone of my enemies found out that I had a loved one, or a child, they would come after them just to get to me. I cant risk the whole village just for them. No matter how much I would love and care for them….i cant do that.

I washed all emotions away from my face before I looked back at Sakura. She looked so beautiful with the sun hitting from behind at that angel. She seemed to glow. I wanted to smile and pull her into my arms but I knew she wouldn't care for my arms around her, she didn't see me that way. I cleared my throat before I said anything.

"Sakura," I began, "You have helped me a lot ever since you've been here. You have been a great…assistant but now that you know how everything works, I'm going to have to ask you to start your body guard duties. Starting tonight, you will attend a grand ball for the celebration of the new hospital wing. You will be body guarding me as well as my date." I could see her cringe as a said the last part but I ignored it and continued to speak, "You will no longer help me with my office work, I have already hired someone to replace you. You will come to the office as usual but you will stand outside the door, which is your post as guard from now on. You may hire anyone you like to assist you but no more than four people. Once again thank you for your help but this is where the people need you to be. "

I continued to look at her beautiful face as it twisted into what seemed like a mixture of understanding, anger, and what looked like dismay, but I knew that was just my feeling wishing she would be unhappy about being father away from me. Even though most of Shukaku, except from his annoy voice and mind from time to time, I was still a monster in her eyes. I hurt her once before, I hurt a lot of people back then. The village had finally forgiven me and actually began to love me but it was still those few, like Sakura, that could never truly forgive me, let alone love me.

"The ball tonight begins at 7:30pm, it is now exactly 12:42pm. I need you to pick up my date, her name is Neenah. Her address is on the kitchen counter at home. She will be getting ready at my house, and so shall you. Please wear something appropriate but adiquit enough for you to be able to do your job. You may bring a date as long as it is not distracting to your job. I will be getting dressed here and coming to get you two at 7pm on the dot. See you then," I said dismissivly. I turned back in my chair, collected my paper work and left the room, and her behind.

Tonight I would be with Neenah. She was pretty and somewhat smart, she was also, as of tomorrow, my new assistant. I could live with this. It was for the best. For who's best I don't know but that didn't matter. It would be ok…I think.

*~*~*

I sat in my office staring out the window until my personal dresser came in to make me 'Kazekage worthy', as they say. I didn't pay attention. All I knew is that I was in something that was fashionably dressed in something that was uncomfortable.

I got into the carriage a few minutes later, and set my head back as the driver started towards my house.

We arrived at my house and Temari was the first out the door. She wore a black long dress with two splits down the sides that started at her hips. I didn't like it but Temari was a 'big girl' and she could handle herself, that doesn't mean that if I see anyone touching her I won't just sit there and watch, no matter how much she can handle herself. The first fucker to reach his hand toward her won't get that hand back once I'm down with him. And Temari knew that. She got into the carriage and at across from me by window. I was in the middle across from her.

The next one to come out was Kankuro dressed like me. He eyed Temari and looked at me with a nod as he got into the carriage and sat across from me and next to the other window. We were on the same page with that situation. Temari rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Brothers."

I was about to say something when the door opened again and out came Neenah. She was dressed in a pretty top and skirt, a lot of heavy makeup that made her look like a doll but a pretty doll. She would look ok at my side tonight. I helped her into the carriage and she sat to my left.

I looked back to the door, and my mouth dropped open. Sakura was there at the door of the carriage, looking more beautiful than ever. She wasn't wearing anything special, just a vest like dark blue top with a mid length black skirt with slits on the side that started a little below her hip. She still had on her regular boot but I didn't mind. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail with her bangs shaping her face. The sunset's light hit her skin just right, giving her a warm glow.

But, she didn't look at her with those jade eyes I loved so much. Instead she got in, and sat in the middle across from me. I wanted to say something but, Neenah grabbed my hand, forcing me to give her my attention. I gave her a light kiss on her chapped lips and looked back at Sakura. I pink tent had covered her cheek as she looked down at her hands. As we arrived, I noticed Sakura shift and her shirt and skirt move to uncover more of her skin. Wrapped around her thigh was a kunai dipped in poison, a kunai wrapped with an explosion tag and a package of poison dipped medic needles, no doubt that the poison on the needles and the kunai was a special poison she created along with an antidote, concealed somewhere on her. All were concealed by the skirt but easily accessible by the slit on that said skirt. I didn't see what she had on under her shirt but I was sure it was more weapons or something of that nature. Very clever, I must say, and I inappropriate for the ball but I know she has a job to do.

The carriage door opens and I was about to get out first my Sakura pushes me back down and goes ahead first. She puts on her usual medic gloves and whispers something into her wrist before nodding to Temari to come on out, followed by Kankuro, Neenah, and lastly me. I wrap my arm around Neenah's waist wishing it was Sakura as we start to climb the long steep steps to the grand entrance. I look back to see Sakura and the guy from the meeting earlier hand in hand following a few steps behind us. I did say she could bring a date but I never thought seeing her with another man would hurt this much.

I realize now it is going to be a long night.

* * *

**ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT THE SPOV OF THIS CHAPTER WILL BE UP LATER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW ALONG WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER SO DON'T WORRY**

**THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME SOON! PLEASE REVIEW AND I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING!!! LOVE YA AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**-Yuuki!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok everyone I know I said I would have this up sooner but I had some reading to do for school, so that wasn't possible but here is it, Sakura's point of view of chapter 12 but this will still be called chapter 13 because its going over everything Sakura and a little more. Hehe I hope you like and please review. **

**--Yuuki**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**SPOV**

I stood there after Gaara had left and to be honest I couldn't exactly understand what I was feeling. Every other girl (besides Gaara's fan club girls) would be happy to be away from him, but for some reason…I felt abandoned and lonely. Sure Gaara was a pervert and he was annoying sometimes but, the whole time that I have been here, he has never been more than a few feet away. And if he was away, he wouldn't stay away for more than an hour. I was I suddenly feeling this way?

I mean it's not like I lov-…..

Oh Kami, you have to be kidding me.

I quickly rushed and grabbed my stuff and headed home to get the address of the Neenah person. I had to pick her up and I didn't want to be late.

As soon as I started thinking about the girl Neenah I was suppose to pick up, I felt my anger boil up inside me, but why? I didn't want to see this girl have her hands on Gaara but I had no reason to stop her. As I started thinking about it more and more, I noticed that every time Gaara was with a girl, I got this feeling and usually I acted on it and kicked their ass to where ever was farthest. But why did I get so angry?

I was so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed that I had gotten home until I was standing in front of the kitchen counter and the address was laying there. Start looking at it made me get angry. Why then hell was I getting this way!

I grabbed the address and headed up stairs. I had a few minutes to at least change into my usual medic uniform that my mother gave me. At least it was comfortable enough to take the edge off of my unexplained angry.

As I started to walk to this Neenah's place I couldn't help but start to get angrier and angrier by every street. Where was this feeling of jealously coming from!? I hated Gaara so much! He never thought about other people just himself and his little friend!

But, that wasn't true. As much as I wanted to say all that, it wasn't true. It might not have been very obvious or outgoing but he did care and I could tell. And I cared about him. Whenever there was something wrong, I would find myself going to him instead of Temari or someone else. I could trust him and if I couldn't sleep I felt safe going into his room and going to sleep with him by my side. Had I really fallen in love with Gaara and, not only not noticed it, but lost him before I could even act upon my feelings.

A Cold shiver began to devour me as I walked down the Confer St. to apartment 309, Neenah's apartment.

I tried to calm myself and put on a professional expression as I rang her door bell. "One moment Gaara, I'll be right there!" a flirtatious voice called out from the other side of the door. I sighed heavily and counter back form ten to control my anger. I would be polite for Gaara. He wanted this and…I love him. I love Gaara.

The door began to open then and the woman a presumed was Neenah was saying something but I wasn't paying attention. I was too focused on controlling my anger and not smacking the shit out of this person standing here in front of me. She was a skinny strawberry blonde girl with bright blue eyes and smooth cream colored skin. She was very beautiful, and I could see why Gaara would want her, and not me.

"You're not Gaara," she said suddenly, leaning against the door glaring at me with her hand on her hip. I sighed again, "No I'm not. I'm his personal bodyguard, Sakura. Kazekage-sama has sent me here to pick you up and take you to his house so that you may get dressed. And ready for the ball tonight. He will be there at shortly to pick you and his siblings up."

"Ok," she shouted as she shoved a case, full of makeup no doubt, and a hanging dress bag into my hands. Great, now I was a luggage carrier. "Oh, I really think Gaara is serious about our relationship! I mean, he has to be if he is willing to let me into his home and meet his family," Neenah giggled on her way down the stairs and back on the street heading for Gaara's house. Her voice wasn't annoying at all to be honest, just hearing her talk about Gaara like that made me irritated.

All the way back to the house she went on and on about how Gaara had called her up so suddenly to ask her to become his new receptionist/assistant as well as his date to the ball tonight. He had also told her that he liked her a lot and that he wanted to see more of her. By the time we finally reached the house she had told the same story sixteen times.

We walked into the house seeing Kankuro in the kitchen making a sandwich and the shower upstairs going, guess it was Temari. "Follow me," I said behind me to Neenah as I lead her up the stairs. I had just passed me room on the right and Gaara's on the left and was two steps away from the guest room when I heard her squeal like a pig, "OMG! THIS IS GAARA'S ROOM!!!"

With another heavy sigh, I went into the guest room and dropped her things on the bed. But when I went back into the hall to get Neenah, she was no longer there. I tried to control my anger as I pushed open Gaara's already cracked open bedroom door. Neenah was lying there, in Gaara's bed, where I usual slept whenever I couldn't sleep. I couldn't help but want to grab her by her ankles and pull her off the bed and into the wall, but if I did that I would anger Gaara. He cared for this girl so I had to care too.

"Neenah," I said as calm as possible, "You must get out of this room and go into the guest room to get ready for tonight. Gaara will be here to pick us all up in a few short hours." But Neenah wasn't listening. She stayed where she laid and giggled, "I never knew Gaara's bed was so comfortable and it smelled so nice! Usually when he visits me, it's at my house. But tonight should be different. I wonder how much better the sex will be when we're not so cramped up on my little bed."

My patient was thinning and my anger was slowly starting to take over. I was going to say something but another voice behind me interrupted, "Hey! Look girly get out of my brother's room and get dressed or I'll come in there and get you out myself!" Temari put her hand around my shoulder and gave it a good squeeze as Neenah got out of Gaara's bed and out the room, hopefully into the guest room.

I blushed bright red when Temari whispered in my ear, "Don't worry Sakura, this girl is no competition for you. You'll win Gaara, one way or another!" I looked at her speechless. How did she know? "Sakura stop looking at me like that, please. I already know you and Gaara love each other, hell I think I knew before you two knew yourselves. HAHA," she laughed all the way back to the bathroom before turning on the blow drier.

I just shook my head, smiling as I went into my room and closed the door. It was nice to know I had someone on my side for this. I finally had a moment of peace when I turned on the water in my shower, but before I could even test the water I loud crash rang out through the house. Kami, what now?

I walked out my bathroom and to my door just in time to hear Neenah call out for someone name Pink Body Lady. I presumed she meant me. I quickly walked down the hallway to the guest bedroom when another loud scream was heard, but it wasn't Neenah, just Temari. "Her name is SAKURA! S-A-K-U-R-A! SAKURA!!! And she's not your lap dog so DON'T call her like one!" Temari was really mad, and I was too as soon as I walked into the room and saw that Neenah had, not only started getting dressed, but gotten Gaara's clothes and ruined them with her makeup. The anger inside me started to bubble again as I went and picked up Gaara's cloths off the floor. I must have looked scary or something when I spoke because Temari was starting to back away slowly. "Neenah," I asked in a calm voice with my eyes closed, "Why the hell are Kazekage-sama's clothes on the ground, in your room, with your makeup stained on them?" I have to admit, Neenah covered up her fear good but she couldn't stop shaking, "I don't have to answer to you! You're nothing but a servant! You have no rank and power in this house!"

"Shut up!" boomed I a voice at the door. All three of us looked to see Kankuro there at the door, glaring at someone, Neenah I think. We were all silent as he walked over and draped his arm heavily over my shoulder and shouted, "If anyone in this house doesn't have any power it's you Neenah! Don't talk to Sakura like that or I will personally send you home in your bath robe!"

It was the most I had ever heard Kankuro speak since I arrived here. It was shocking that for one, he would back me up and two, send a GIRL home in nothing but a bath robe without threatening to do anything else.

Neenah nodded and went to the bathroom, and I few moments later, the water in the shower began. I looked up at Kankuro with his arm still draped around my shoulders. He was smiling down at me. Kankuro ruffled up my hair before walking away yelling, "What can I say, I'm protective about my two sisters!"

"Aw, how sweet, Kankuro thinks of you as I little sister! How cute," Temari commented as she walked passed me and out the door.

After that everyone got ready quickly and quietly, without anymore drama.

I was ready before everyone else so I had about an hour to get my weapons set before Gaara arrived. But first, I needed to make a call. Gaara did say I could bring a date.

Grabbing the phone book, I dialed up Nekio and asked him to meet me at the ball. It was official business and I needed help watching over the whole party as well as Gaara. I figured I could have a little fun at the same time.

I only had 45 minutes left until Gaara would be here to pick everyone up. I went to my room and looked over my outfit to see where I could hide a few things.

I wasn't wearing anything special. I usually wore this outfit whenever I had something formal to attend to. I had on a deep blue vest, just like my red medics vest, except that this one hugged my curves a little more. I also had on a black mid length skirt on with slits on both sides that started at my thighs. I still had on my medic boots and gloves but oh well. I attached two weapon harnesses onto the tops of my legs so the skirt would hide them and another one around my back that contained my emergency aid kit. I tied my hair into a high ponytail and let my bangs fall to my face. I heard Gaara's carriage pull up and everyone start to walk out the door. I quickly hid my mouth piece, usually attached around the neck, into my glove and put my ear piece in.

I tried to ignore Gaara as I got into the carriage and sat between Kankuro and Temari. I could feel Gaara's glare on me, no doubt Neenah had already told him everything that had happened and now he was mad at me. I sighed again and looked up just in time to see Gaara and Neenah share a soft, loving kiss. A kiss that I wish Gaara would share with me. I shook myself out of that thought as we arrived at the ball.

I got out before everyone else, checking around to make sure there was no immediate danger. I turned back, nodding, and one by one, everyone gets out. I was about to follow behind Gaara and Neenah, when I tap on my shoulder startled me.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," Nekio said smiling widely at me. I smile back and hooked my arm through his and started ascending the stairs. I looked up to see Gaara looking sadly at me and glaring at Nekio.

With another heavy sigh, I looked back down and continued to up the stairs with Nekio

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Alright thats it for now but another chapter is soon to come! Please review and tell me what you think ^-^**

**-Yuuki**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone. A couple of quick little things I wanted to say before I go on with the story. For one, thank you so much all of you who have been reviewing. It really makes me want to keep going and it also helps me see if I'm going the right way with this story. But with that being said, I was wondering if more of you reading my story could review. Anonymous reviews are accepted and I don't mean to sound picky or unappreciative, but I was just wanted to see this story do I little better as far as reviews go. Another thing, I know I promised three more stories after the last chapter but I decided to hold off on starting those until this one is done, and MAYBE sequel is about to be written. And one more thing, I need someone to help me out. As you all know I am not the best with spelling and grammar and I was wondering if someone wouldn't mind looking over my future chapters for any errors, and correct them. If you want the job then just leave me a message or review saying you do. Everything will be done through email so yea. But don't worry they will be coming soon. Anyway that's all I wanted to say. BACK TO THE STORY!!! Hope you all like it! Please read and review ^_~**

**--Yuuki**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**SPOV**

I could faintly hear Nekio talking beside me as we walked all the way up the stairs. I was too focused on Gaara and Neenah, right in front of us, talking animatedly and doing a lot of public affection. He looked happy with her so I should be happy for them but, I couldn't help feel jealous that I wasn't the one with his arm around me.

"Are you ok?" Nekio asked from beside me. I shook my head and gave the best smile I could before answering, "Yes I'm fine, let's do our job but also have fun tonight, ok?"

He nodded and pulled me close to him, wrapping his arm around my waist. I knew I shouldn't let Nekio do that but it couldn't hurt to just have fun and forget about everything for awhile.

We finally got to the top of the stairs to see the ball. There had to be more than 200 guest here, not including they're guards. It wouldn't be hard to do our job tonight considering there were others doing the job with us. The more the merrier.

I looked out to see Gaara and Neenah already being greeted by the Prime Minister of Defense and his date. Neenah was talking and I guessed she said something stupid or wrong because the Minister looked confused and his date just looked away. I sighed and looked around for Temari and Kankuro.

Kankuro, of course, was hitting on one of the waitress and Temari was standing off by herself having a drink, all and all, so far so good. "Would you like to dance?" Nekio offered as an upbeat song began to play. I nodded with a smile as he led me to the dance floor. "I must warn you," I started as Nekio turned to me in the middle of the dance floor, "I'm not a good dancer, and I have been known to step on feet." Not only step on feet, but break toes. To say I wasn't a dancer was an understatement.

Nekio leaned down close to my ear and whispered in a husky voice, "its ok. If you can't dance then I will just have to move your feet for you." Before I could ask what he meant, Nekio grabbed hold of my hands, wrapping them around his neck, then took my waist and lifted me up, as easy as if I only weighted 5lbs. instead of my 125lbs. He hugged my close, resting his head on my shoulder, putting my feet on top of his, like father dancing with his daughter. I hid my deep blush in his shoulder as he twirled us around the dance floor effortlessly. Nekio's strong arms held me tight yet gentle as the song came to a close and we began to slow down.

When I looked up to say thank you to Nekio, I couldn't believe what I saw. He had the sweetest, loving smile I had even seen. He did all that because he liked me, and I was using him to get my mind off of Gaara. How could I have been so evil?

I held back the tears the stung at my eyes as Nekio leaned down and kissed my cheek. I was going to say something when I voice broke through over the music. "Come on! Baby, we haven't danced yet and look! Even you servant is having more fun than we are!"

It was Neenah arguing with Gaara. How stupid of her to say something like that out loud, and in front of all these important people. It's one thing to embarrass yourself in a place like this; it's another to embarrass the Kazekage. I sighed ignoring the whole commotion. Nekio was looking of at Neenah, laughing.

"I'm glad I came with the 'servant' with manners, then the dress up rude Barbie," he said as he looped his arm over my shoulder and guided me to the drink table. As I took a drink off the silver planter, I noticed a dark figure reflecting in it. I took a quick peek up to see someone was indeed there watching, dressed in all black.

I turned to Nekio to say something but he cut me off, "I saw, don't worry lets go take care of this now, and find the Kazekage."He leaned closer, appearing to hug me as he whispered,"Here's the plan, you keep calm and act like nothing has happened, find the Kazekage and alert him of the situation. All go let the other guards know so we can be read for an attack." I nodded and turned away, still holding my drink as I went to look for Gaara. I looked back to see Nekio disappear into the crowd, but not before a quick wink at me.

I looked around until an annoyingly familiar giggle caught my attention from not too far away from my left. I walked over there, pushing myself through the tightly pressed together crowd, until I was at Gaara's back. I lightly tapped him on the back as he took a long gulp of his drink before turning to me. Neenah was still talking loudly to someone I couldn't see. I nodded at Gaara before leaning in close enough for only him to hear me,"We have a situation. Please find Temari and Kankuro and return to a safe place so that we can deal with this."

He leaned back to look firmly at me before nodding and grabbing Neenah's wrist. "If you all will excuse us," Gaara said trying to take Neenah to find Temari and Kankuro without causing any uproar. Neenah had other plans. "What? I don't want to go, I'm not done talking," Neenah whined as she stomped her foot like a little two year old. Gaara rolled his eyes and ignored her trying to move her away from everyone, but Neenah still refused to go.

After a few more moments of Neenah whining, I decided to step in. I took Neenah's other hand and twisted it behind her back causing a very satisfying crack to be heard, but not the cracking of a bone. She leaned back a little and l slipped a little needle into her back, just to make her a little drossy. I released her arm and catch her as she fell back against me. The whole thing looked like Neenah was being a drama queen and just fainted but I knew Gaara wasn't buying that. I could tell he knew what I did when I looked up at him and he was smirking a little.

I picked him her bridal style and turned the opposite direction. I probably looked like a little girl carrying a tall model. Oh well. "Everyone please clear the way," I said as I began to make my way over to the wall were I saw Temari standing by herself alone earlier.

We got to the wall to see Temari drinking a very weird colored drink and some guy next to her talking animatedly about something Temari was clearly not interested in. A soon as Temari caught sight of me; she did a double take and dropped her drink on the poor guy. I would have laughed, but if I did, I probably would have dropped the fat cow I was holding and if I did that, I think Gaara would be mad.

"Sakura," Temari cried out rushing over to my side as I sat Neenah on the ground, leaned against the wall. She would wake up in about five minutes and I'm guessing she would not be happy.

"I'm fine, she's fine, and we have a situation so I need you and Kankuro here with Kazekage-sama while Nekio and I deal with the intruder. Before Temari could say a word of protest Kankuro came through the crowd and put a strong hand on her shoulder, "We got it here. Don't worry Pinky; Nekio is waiting for you over there." He nodded his head behind him.

I pushed my way as quickly as I could through the crowd until I finally saw Nekio talking to a few other guards. I went up to him and touched his shoulder and he looked at me, nodded and grabbed my hand. He led me up to one of the huge cement pillars towards the corner before stopping and facing me.

"Ok, here's the deal," Nekio whispered, "We tailed the intruder. He's upstairs in one of three back rooms. We made sure no one was up there but him so, in order to keep this quiet, the guards are going to stay here and let us go up and take care of him." I nodded and we sneaked up the stairs and into the dark hallways of the upper floor. Nekio grabbed my hand and pulled me through the winding hallways until we heard a small crash from a room a few yards away. Nekio and I both pulled out our kunai before going up to the door where the crash was heard. Nekio put his finger to his lips as he leaned his ear to the door.

He mouthed '1…2…3' before kicking down the door. I rushed in first. It was darker in the room than in the hall, but I could see the intruder's figure against the far wall. I threw several kunai at him; ripping his shirt and pinning his sleeve and pant leg down before charging at him. I pushed chakra into my fist before pounding into the ground where he was. But he wasn't there anymore.

I stood up and looked to see Nekio being choked by the man. Without thinking, I grabbing another kunai and jumped across the room. I brought the kunai down with me, making it slice off the hand holding Nekio's neck. The man screamed in pain and I took the opportunity to grab him into a head lock tight enough to make him pass out.

I dropped his limp body and rushed over to Nekio. He was clutching his neck and coughing. "You alright?" I asked and tilted his chin up and checked his neck. "Yeah," he said hoarsely. I smiled and bit off my glove and started to heal his neck. Suddenly, Nekio pushed me out the way and dodged a kunai the hit a few inches from my nose.

I looked over in time to see Nekio and the man wrestling on the ground, kicking and punching each other hard enough to be heard. I got up and grabbed the poison needles from my thigh and tired to pull Nekio out of the way as I stabbed the needle into the man's shoulder.

I said something I couldn't hear before passing out for good. Nekio was breathing heavily as he stood up next to me and leaned his weight on me. I looked over and even in the dark, I could see he had multiple bruises and cuts on him. I sighed and shook him off me, "Come on, I'll carry him to the back. You meet me back there with a couple of guards so they can take him down town and I can take you down to the hospital"

Nekio nodded and started down the hall as I lifted the man over my shoulder and down the back steps. He wasn't heavy but with my recent chakra lost and I was out of breathing, so he felt more like 200lbs.

Once I got down the stairs and out the back, I tied the man up and pulled his mask off. He has bruises all over his face and dark brown shoulder length hair. He was out cold, snoring like a dog on a full stomach. I sighed, sitting down and closing my eyes for a few minutes until I heard footsteps, and Nekio's voice. I opened my heavy eye lids to see Nekio with two other guards coming towards me. I sighed again, getting up and grabbing the guy by his collar, dragging him over to the guards, "He's out cold. Take him to the jail and he should get at least 4 years in there."

They nodded and carried him away. I looked at Nekio's bruised face and sighed once again. He looked like shit. His face was swelling in a lot of different areas and his outfit was torn and ripping all over. "Come on," I said, taking his arm and swinging it around my shoulders and helping to the front gates. I sat him down on the steps and asked one of the hosts there to get up a carriage so that we could go. "I'll be back," I told Nekio as he rested his head in his hands, "I have to tell Kazekage-sama that we are leaving." With that I took off as quickly as I could up the long stair case and back into the ball room.

* * *

**ALRIGHTY EVERYONE! THAT IT FOR NOW!!! But don't worry I'll update very soon. Remember what I asked before the story and please leave reviews! ^_~**

**--Yuuki**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! I just got a couple of things to say then its back to the story. Thanks Kallou and XCrazyKindOvWeirdx for helping me with the editing of my story from now on! Thanks! And I've been asked if I really will do a sequel to this story and yes I will but you have to wait till I'm done with this story to know what the sequel will be about! Enjoy the story and please leave a review! Love you all!**

**--Yuuki! ^_~**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**SPOV**

Once I got inside, I guess I closed the door to loud or something because all eyed were on me. I tried to ignore it as I made my way to Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and a now wake and angry Neenah. She was yelling in Temari's face and Temari was ignoring her while taking a long sip from her drink before spitting it in Neenah's face. I couldn't help but laugh. That was Temari for you and I loved it.

As I approached, Gaara noticed me and did a double take. His eyes widened and his jaw fell. What was wrong with him? I looked over to see Neenah still yelling at Temari but now Temari and Kankuro both were looking at me the same way Gaara, and everyone else for that matter, were looking at me.

Bowing in front of Gaara and whispered so only the four of them would hear me, "The situation has been dealt with but now we have to do a few other things. I am here to tell you I am leaving now." It wasn't until he hadn't said anything for a full minute that I actually looked up at him. He was still looking at me the same way. "Uh, Kazekage-sama, Is something wrong?" I asked. Still he didn't answer me. Instead his face twisted from shock to worry to anger. I looked down at myself and saw exactly why he looked so angry. I looked a hot mess.

My skirt was torn so you could see my weapons pouch, one of my vest straps were ripped open, my hair had fallen all over my face, and I was covered in blood with a few bruises. Gaara was staring down at the four finger bruises right under my shoulder where Nekio had pushed me away. I was probably embarrassing Gaara so much right now, even more then Neenah had earlier. I represented him and I looked like a bloody tomboy with no manners.

I tried to straighten myself up but it was no use. Neenah had finally stopped yelling long enough at Temari to actually look my way and start laughing. "What the hell happened to you?" Neenah basically yelled out, "What did that stupid guy you were with earlier beat the shit out of you for that stupid look on your face?" It took everything I had not to punch her throw the wall. I had already embarrassed Gaara as it is, putting Neenah in a coma wouldn't help much.

A guard came up to me then and whispered something about the intruder losing too much blood to make it all the way back to the hospital. He'd die in the back seat if we didn't do something right away. I told him to go up stairs and find the hand I had cut off and I'd be there in a minute to stop the bleeding.

Neenah hadn't stopped her insults yet but I wasn't paying attention. I looked back at Temari to catch her mouthing 'Are you ok?' I nodded and tried to smile before looking back at Gaara.

"Get out of here and clean up. Go home and rest," Gaara whispered in my ear. I knew he was angry, even though he was trying to sound concerned.

I nodded, bowed my head and left to help the intruder situation. Once outside, I saw Nekio had passed out in the carriage meant to take me and him to the hospital. I told the driver to go on ahead without me.

Healing the intruder and stopping his bleeding before he went to the hospital didn't take all that long, but the party was over by the time I was done. And the walk home would be a long one. The guards at offered me a carriage ride home but I turned them down. I midnight stroll would help me clear my mind.

How had I gotten into all this? I came here to get information on that stupid flower, only to find it was a fake. Then I am kept here to be a personal body guard to the Kazekage himself. And now I'm in love with him, and he hates me and is probably going to marry that stupid woman. And yet I can't help but feel this is my fault. I'm probably just another piece of ass to him.

I felt the tears start to sting in my eyes as I reached the front door. It was well past midnight and no doubt everyone was asleep. The walk home had taken longer than I thought, or maybe it was that I was walking so slowly and I took the long way home. I sighed heavily as I locked the door behind me and tried not to stomp up to my room. I had to get a shower and change before I went to the hospital to visit Nekio. By the time I was done with that, I would have to go straight to work, and start at the new post Gaara had assigned me.

With another long sigh, I discarded all my blood clothes, put them in a plastic bag, and took a hot shower. Everything seemed to be sore. My head was killing me and my body was crying out in pain. I fingered after the hot water soaked in, it would get better, but after fifteen minutes, I gave up and got out. I dressed in my usual red vest and medic skirt before grabbing my bad of bloody cloths and heading out the door once more to the hospital.

Once I finally got there and checked in on Nekio, who was still sleeping, and threw away my bloody clothes, I went looking around for something to do. I still had an hour till I had to get to work. Gaara would just be arriving and Temari and Kankuro would barely be waking up.

As I passed through the halls of the hospital, I looked into some of the open doors. This hospital was so ill equipped. Not enough nurses on staff, and the ones that were, weren't doing their job well or not at all. The doctors were doing their best but they were so few of them, that whatever they did was the best they could do. The clinic wasn't a clinic. It was more like a waiting room full of sick people, with no one to help them.

I rounded the corner and found a pay phone. Quickly, I dialed up the number to Gaara's office and waited for him to answer. He finally picked up the phone on the fourth ring. "Hello," Gaara answer with a sigh. "Kazekage-sama, its Sakura, I'm at the hospital and I would like to ask for a favor." I waited for him to say something but after about thirty seconds I continued, "I feel that there is a lot I could do to help this hospital out. Including, teaching more nurses and doctors. I feel that if I were to stay in the position I am in, as your body guard, I would be wasted. Please, sir, let me work here. I can start right tomorrow and find a replacement for myself for you today."

I sighed and I heard a rumble of papers before he answered me, "Fine. Do as you please. I expect a full report on what you intend to do for the hospital by the end of the day as well as I replacement for you. I will personally supply anything, money or supplies that you need. Good luck," then the line went dead.

That was the last time Gaara and I really talked.

* * *

_**Six Months Later**_

**GPOV**

As I stand here looking out onto the village I loved so much and worked so hard to protect, I can't help but feel so lost. How did things get so bad? I hadn't seen my Sakura in over four months. My sister wasn't talking to me. My brother was disappointed in me. I sighed heavily and thought about everything that had happened in these last few months.

Sakura had started working at the hospital and was doing such a good job. She had hired almost a whole new staff of works and volunteers, and started training them herself as either doctors, or nurses. She even made a deal with the jail to allow some of the inmates (the ones not in for murder, rape or anything of the sort) to work at the hospital as janitors for six months in return for six months off their sentence. I visited every two weeks to check in on things and I had to admit, the hospital was not only functioning better but it_ looked_ better and cleaner, like a hospital should. But it was always a disappointment to visit because every time I went I never saw her. She was either busy, in the middle of surgery or some other excuse she told her assistant to tell me.

A month after the ball Neenah moved in with me. We had been 'dating' for a month and she was always over anyway so I figured she might as well live with me. We didn't sleep together at all, even though she begged me, and I made sure she had her own room, even though she tries to sleep in my room every night. But once Neenah had moved in Temari got fed up. She told me that I was an idiot making a moron's mistake and she wasn't going to stand by and watch me do it. So she moved out and took Sakura with her. The day Temari left with Sakura's arm in her strong grasp was the last day I saw or talked to Sakura in person and the last day Temari ever came to the house.

That same day, Kankuro stopped hanging around the house so much. Now he was only there at dinner and to eat. Other than that he was either out doing something important, or helping Sakura out at the hospital, which he wouldn't go into detail about what he was doing or give any information about Sakura, or going on a date, which he never said who with.

The only time I saw Temari was when she came into the office for a mission or at a meet that she was required to attend to, and even then she never looked at me and only talked when spoken too.

And worst of all, Neenah was _always_ around me. I resent the day I hired her as my assistant. I resent the day I let her into my house. I _really _resent the day I had sex with her in the office and got caught by Temari and she threw a chair at me. I still have a bruise on my forehead.

Speaking of bruises only made me think back to the night of the ball. When I saw Sakura all covered in blood and a mess, I couldn't find my voice. I would kill that idiot of a partner of hers that let her get in the state she was in. She looked so fragile and yet so strong. I wanted to scoop her up into my arms and kiss any pain she had away. But Neenah, with her stupidity, just had to go out and start ranting on my Sakura. I didn't even have the balls to say anything to stop her. I stood there and let Neenah hurt the one thing I cared about the most. I told Sakura to go home and clean up so she wouldn't have to deal with Neenah anymore but I knew whatever I said, it wouldn't take away the pained look on her face as she left. Neenah had been so mean to Sakura. Even after she left, Neenah continued to go on and on with insults on Sakura until Temari finally stepped in and stopped her like I should have a long time ago.

"Hello!!!" Speak of the devil, and his hoe of a wife shall appear. Neenah came behind me and wrapped her freshly painted nails around my waist. She was like a talking Barbie doll that won't shut up! She always looked so nice and fresh but never did any work. All the time she has been here, I've been doing her job. The one time I did actually yell at her to do the filing, she broke a nail and stormed out of the office calling me a few choice words on her way. She didn't come home that night, which worried the hell out of me, and later the next day she came into the office saying she forgave me and that she accepted my apology, even though I didn't offer it.

I sighed heavily, unwrapping Neenah's arms from around me, and went back into the office. My desk was filled corner to corner with paper work that I either hadn't finished going over, or paper work I did finish and _someone_ just didn't file them or deliver them to the right place. I honestly wondered how I got into this mess again.

'_Oh that's right,' _I thought sourly, _'because I'm as asshole who didn't step up to the plate when I had a chance and let the best girl that will ever landed in my lap, go off and instead tried to replace with a stupid bitch that cared more about herself then the village and its people.'_

'_**Yeah, you really did mess up dude,' **_Shukaku spoke up then. He also didn't talk to me much ever since Sakura had left. _**'I knew she was our mate the second day we had her here. But I thought you would have figured that out way before now though. By the way, if you don't figure out a way to get this woman out of our life, I'll kill her and I mean that.'**_

'_Trust me, if you don't do it, I will. And I know fifteen different ways to make it look like an accident, or a very good looking suicide,' _I thought with a grin. I really would do anything to get her out of my house, my office, and my life! Now, Temari would seriously beat me till I saw stars if I ever disrespected Neenah as a lady but I really am in a bind her.

Even if Neenah left, how would I get my Sakura back? I had messed up so bad. I not only pushed her away and completely ignored her but I was now basically grabbing her by the neck and rubbing her face in the fact I had Neenah.

Sakura was so much different than Neenah. Sakura was actually trying to make a difference in the village I loved so much. Neenah couldn't care less if it all burned down, so long as she had her beauty and sex. Sakura didn't care what she looked like as long as she was doing something useful, especially for children. Neenah would burn her hair off then have a child in her arms, let alone actually give birth to one.

Neenah had been talking the whole time I had let my mind wonder and I didn't know what the hell she said, let alone did I care. I checked the time and walked out the room without as much as a goodbye to Neenah. I wanted to go to the hospital. I wanted to see _her. _I wanted to see _my _Sakura.

I would do whatever it took to have her in my arms with the smile I loved so much. But I couldn't just march up to the hospital, sweep her off her feet, take her home and kiss her endlessly until she understood that I loved her. _Or could I?_

'_**No you idiot! You can't do that! You have no idea about wooing women do you? Geez, you have to be romantic about this kind of stuff,' **_Shukaku piped in as I walked down the hall and out the door towards the hospital.

'_Then what should I do, oh great master of Love?' _I asked sarcastically.

'_**Well if you really want to know, you should first get the back on good terms with your sister and brother. Once you got them on your side, it'll make it that much easier to get the bitch out of our house, and make everything ready for Sakura,' **_Shukaku commented matter-of-factly.

I groaned again, thinking of Neenah. But Shukaku was right; I had to get my sibling on my side, especially Temari. She would really be a big help with me considering she is not only living with Sakura, but she was also a girl and most girls knew how to handle other girls….right?

As I arrived over at the hospital and stepped through the siding doors, I could help but smile. If anyone had seen this place three months ago, they would have turned around and gone back home, that's how bad the place _looked._ Everything else was worse. But now everything was brighter, happier, and over all better.

And it was all thanks to Sakura.

I went up to the front desk, and saw the people stationed there were all either busy with a patient or on the phone with someone in need. I didn't mind, not at all. I would rather be standing here waiting then to have been noticed and had someone die.

After about a minute or so, the young woman in front of my hung up the phone and looked down at something in her lap. "Welcome to Suna Medical Institute and Hospital. How may I help you, sir?" She asked without looking up.

I cleared my throat and spoke softly, "Hello, I'm the Kazekage." Before I could even start my next sentence, the young woman looked up with me and started squealing and going on about not expecting me until another two weeks, which was true. I was only here one day out of two weeks and today was not that day. Oh well, I shrugged it off and raised a hand to silence her attics. She had gone from professional to fan girl in a matter of second and it annoyed the hell out of me.

"Sorry, I was looking for Dr. Haruno. Do you know where I could find her?" I asked looking down at my hands. She growled something under her breath and checked the time, "Well, it's a little past noon, sir. Usually around this time, if Dr. Haruno doesn't have any emergencies and if the clinic isn't in need of any help, she goes and plays in the children's wing. She should be doing her paper work or something useful but no. She would rather play with the kids."

I was seething by the time she was done talking, and when the woman looked up at me, I guess she could tell. I slowly sank into her seat as I continued to glare at her. "Now listen here," I all but sneered through my clenched teeth, "Sakura Haruno has done more for this hospital then you will ever know. She cares for everyone and no matter how they treat her she is always there to help in any way, shape or form. Now if she chooses to go help out our young ones and save them then fill out a stupid couple of papers then that's where she is most needed. So next time think before you talk. Without her, you most likely wouldn't have this job. Now," I said straightening myself up and taking a deep breath, "Please, would you point the way to the children's wing?"

She was looking at me with wide eyes and obviously shaking as she pointed down the hall to my left. I nodded a thank you and started off.

As I went down the hallway, I couldn't help but look in through the open doors. It made me smile inside to see that, even though the patients were in the hospital and sick and might even be on their death bed, everyone was smiling, and happy.

I continued to walk down until I came to the end of the hall which had to big arrows painted on the wall. One arrow said Children's or other said Delivery. I looked down the hall that had the Delivery arrow pointing down it and cringed away. There are many things in this life that I would not want to see, and seeing a woman give birth to a human being, while cussing like a sailor and blood and stuff coming out of her, was on the top ten of that list.

'_**But what if one day, the screaming woman is Sakura? And the human baby coming out of her with blood and stuff was yours?' **_Shukaku asked. I didn't know what to say to that. Of course I wanted a family. It was one of my desires in life that I thought I would never get, but maybe Sakura, if she was willing, could change that.

I was so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed that I had walked into the Children's wing and was now walking down a hall with different rooms with glass windows looking in on them. I stopped in front of a window that had pink that caught my eye. I leaned against the wall and actually smiled. Sakura was there, right in front of me. She looked happy as she played with the kids. She was tickling one little girl while racing a car with her foot with another young boy and blowing bubbles for two little twin girls.

'_She loves them so much,' _I thought with a sigh. '_She's going to make a great mother one day.' _

'_**Uh-huh' **_was all Shukaku said. I must have been there for awhile because an older woman joined me. Sakura hadn't even noticed us there, let alone the kids. "She's very beautiful," the woman commented. I looked down at her with shock as I tried to cover a blush from coming to my cheeks. I nodded and sighed again. "The two twins are my grand-daughters, Kandi and Nandi. Dr. Haruno helped them when they and their father were brought in. They had survived a fire. My son was ok but the girls weren't doing so well. Dr. Haruno spent two whole days, without rest or eating or anything, healing and tending to my grand-daughters. I don't even think she left the room or went to restroom. I own Dr. Haruno, she saved my family," the old woman smiled and sighed as her eyes filled with tears.

I offered her my handkerchief, but she shook her head and cleaned her face with her sleeve. "So, when are you planning on telling her that you love her young Kazekage?" she asked suddenly. I started to stutter trying to tell her she was wrong, but she held up a hand to silence me. "Young Kazekage, I maybe old and my sight may not be good, but I know when I see love, and you are in love. You've been standing here for over an hour, and you haven't even shifted your eyes once from Dr. Haruno. Even when I stepped beside you, it took you a few minutes to even realize I was here."

I huffed and wiped the sweat from my face with my hand. Even a stranger could tell after only a few minutes, and it took me this long to figure it out. On top of that, I had been here in the same spot for an hour and it only felt like minutes, and Sakura hadn't even noticed me. "Don't worry," the old woman said patting my shoulder, "You'll figure it out and when you do, I'm sure you'll get the answer you desire." With that she walked away. I sighed again, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and looked back into the room still filled with children, and my Sakura.

I loved her. I needed her. I would do anything to get her back, but I had to wait. I had to do this right. Suddenly, I young woman came running down the hall and into the room Sakura was in. She started to say something but a blue light along with a siren yelling 'Code Blue' over the loud speaker interrupted her. I slid back into the shadows as Sakura, and the woman took off running down the hall and disappeared from sight.

Looked back into the room filled with now confused children one last time, letting my mind think about the possibilities of one of them with red or pink hair with the last name Sabuku, and left with my sand. I had to go see Temari. It was time I did for things to change.

* * *

**ALRIGHT! Well that's it for now but i promise to update soon. Thanks to my editors this chapter came out great (in my opinion) Please leave a review and love you all! ^_~**

**--Yuuki!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Well here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy! By the way, from now on, whenever I get an idea on a story that I want to write, and I'm determined to write it, I will post its future name, a quick summary, its rating, and the pairing on my profile under '**_**Coming Soon!' **_**So go check that out if you want after you finish reading this chapter, ok? Also, I'm starting a contest so if you want to know more about that then go to my profile. It's not hard to miss, everything on the contest are bold, italic and underlined so have fun with that. I hope for a good number of people wanting to participate in the contest. And if you know someone who might want to try in the contest please tell them about it too. Can't wait to hear from you guys about the contest and on this chapter! On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 16 **

**SPOV**

I walked into the small two bedroom apartment I shared with Temari at about eleven pm, close to twelve. It was a long day at the hospital today. Everything started out ok. I started out helping with the clinic and even finished some paper work. I even got to play with the kids a little. It wasn't until the Code Blue alarm went off that everything began to be a pain. Four ANBU teams had come in after being ambushed on the border between the land of Wind and Water, all either seriously injured or just barely breathing.

It had taken at least ten hours to heal everyone. And on top of it all, I was the one who had to do all the major healing, because I was the only one able to heal them correctly and in time to save their lives. I loved the rush I got when I saved those lives and would gladly do it again, but it was times like these where I was tired and out of chakra, that I wished for a vacation. Or at least the next day off. But I knew if I took a day off, I would think of _him. _

It had been a little over five months since Temari had finally had enough of Neenah's antics. She insisted that it was either me and her or Neenah. Temari took Gaara's speechlessness as a sign that he chose Neenah over her. I could tell by her eyes that it hurt Temari deeply to think that her own brother choose that piece of trash over his own sister, but being Temari, she never let him know that.

Instead she rushed into my room after the fight and demanded that I start packing. She said that if she was leaving so was I because she wasn't going to leave me here to suffer alone while the guy I loved whored around. Temari was the only one besides Kankuro who knew that I loved Gaara.

Temari knew how much it hurt me to see Gaara and Neenah together. And she knew how much more it would hurt if she left me there alone with those two. So she bought an apartment about twenty minutes away from the hospital and told me to pack, and I did it willingly. All I have to do is pay for the groceries twice a month and the water bill and Temari covers everything else. It was a pretty sweet deal, but I would have liked it more if Gaara was with us and not Neenah. They had been together for so long; it was just a matter of time before he popped the question.

Once I realized that I had lost Gaara, I started pouring all the energy and time I had into the hospital, mainly the Children's Wing.

It was the one place where I could disappear and forget about it all without stressing out. The kids were always so happy and smiling whenever I came to visit. I loved to just be with them. If I could I would spend the whole day there but other's needed me to save their lives and loved ones.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled my mind from my thoughts. Temari was there, talking on the phone and trying to cook yet another ridiculous meal out of a cook book she had got awhile back. She said now that she was an independent woman that lived on her own, she would have to either take up cooking, or order out a lot, and we both knew we didn't make enough money to order take out every day, breakfast, lunch, and dinner. So far, I think we would have been better off with the take out. I know Temari is trying but cooking is just not her.

I tried to cover my laugh as she tossed a whole onion in whatever she was cooking without even cutting it. She looked up at me with pleading eyes and I nodded as she walked off still on the phone. I looked into the huge pot in horror. Whatever she was cooking had burnt, congealed, and had something white floating in it that was not the onion. If it tasted as bad as it looked, Temari and I would be dead by the time we finished one bowl of whatever this was. I tip toed into the bathroom and watched out for Temari as I threw whatever she had made down the toilet.

I tried to make it back to the kitchen without Temari hearing me from her room but once I got close enough, I didn't think she would hear me even if I started a small but controllable fire outside her door. Whoever she was yelling at really must have pissed her off. I didn't mean to be nosey but the more she yelled, the more curious I became. Suddenly, her yells were replaced with sobs and her squealing like a teenager.

I decided that was the best time to just back away slowly, and make dinner. Whatever was going on in that room, I either didn't want to know, or would know soon enough.

I started to look through the cabinets for something healthy but good to eat, but after about thirty seconds, my body reminded me of how tired I was. I got out a pack of ramen for Temari when she got off the phone and headed back to my room.

I didn't really decorate, just s few book shelves and scroll holders attached to the walls. I had a queen sized bed with a dresser and flat screen TV but nothing more. I gathered up my toiletries and went to take a hot shower. My body thanked me so much as the hot water soaked into my skin and massaged the sore muscles.

I got out of the shower about 10 minutes later and didn't even bother saying goodnight to Temari. I knew she was either already asleep or still on the phone. Climbing into bed that night after putting on my tank top and shorts, I couldn't help but do like I did every night - think about how much I wanted Gaara to be here with me.

* * *

I woke up bright and early this morning. A full hour before I was suppose to get up, only to find Temari was already up, ready for work, AND had breakfast set for us. Usually Temari would be still asleep snoring, but today she's up three hours earlier then she would have been on a regular day, she's happy, and she had breakfast, which actually looks edible.

I guess my facial expression said everything because Temari looked up at me and started to laugh. "Sorry, did I wake you? I have an early mission today so I have to meet with Gaara in about forty-five minutes. I thought since I was up that I would cook some breakfast," Temari explained with a smile. I had to turn away slightly to hide my twitch. Temari hadn't really spoken to Gaara since we moved out unless it was necessary. Now she was up bright and early, making breakfast, and happy to go and talk to him?

"Ok, what's going on?" I asked as I sat up on the counter and took a bite from one of the muffins she had made. It didn't taste half bad, chocolate chip. "Nothing, why would you say that," Temari asked, faking innocents. I was about to say something when the time on the stove caught my eye. "Oh crap!" I yelled grabbing a soda from the refrigerator and rubbing to but on my shoes, "I got to be at work in thirty minutes! I got up an hour early because I was going to do a double today and if I'm late they dock my pay!"

I could hear Temari laughing as I ran out the door and onto the street towards the hospital. As soon as I entered in through the front door of the hospital, I regretted it. Nekio was at the front desk, flirting with one of the many receptionists. As soon as I came in, all his attention went to me. I had tried to tell Nekio that I wasn't interested. I had tried for almost two weeks straight after the ball but he either wasn't getting that I didn't like him or just too damn persistent. Either way, he was here now and I have a feeling he isn't leaving anytime soon.

I took deep breath as he began towards me. "Sakura, Good morning," Nekio yelled as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I guess it was suppose to be a hug but when he started rubbing his nose on my ear, it wasn't a hug anymore. I pushed off of him and began towards my office, with following slightly behind me. No need to guess why he was lagging behind. "Good morning Nekio," I greeted turning down the hall. "Is there any reason why you're at the hospital this early in the morning? Was there something you needed?" I asked as we reached my office. I fished out my key and started to unlock the door. I stopped, almost dropping my keys when I felt a hand on my butt.

I took Nekio's hand into mine and squeezed until I heard the loud cracking of at least three fingers breaking. I released his hand and turned to look at Nekio clutching his hand in pain. I bent over to his now crumbled form on the floor and whispered, "Nekio, I have tried to be nice. I have told you time after time again I do not like you nor will I sleep with you. I have given you a second, third, and fourth chance. If you ever try to do anything like that again, your _lower_ finger is the one that will be broken. And I'll make sure it won't be able to be fixed."

I smirked as his eyes widened at my words.

I unlocked the door to my office and grimaced at the week's worth of paper work piled on my desk. It was way too early for this.

By this time it was eleven am, the time I was suppose to come into work instead of four hours earlier like I had to today. I had already done two emergency surgeries, filled out a quarter of all the paper work that was on my desk and drank fifteen cups of coffee. I rubbed my temples as I reviewed my notes for the upcoming surgery I had to perform in an hour. It was a simple procedure but I still wanted to be extra sure of everything I had to do once I entered into the operating room.

I sighed again and began to let my mind wonder. Right now, Gaara was probably filling out some important paper work with Neenah on his lap. They would be looking into each other's eyes lovingly. A beautiful engagement ring would adorn her right hand. Gaara would lean into Neenah, and kiss her while whispering the sweet words I wish he would say to me. _I love you. _

A knock at the door pulled me away from my thoughts. I hadn't realized I had started to shed a few tears until then. I wiped them away quickly and went back to my paper work before calling whoever was on the other side of the door to come in. Saki, one of the main nurses on the main floor, came in. She looked a little shaken up, like she had seen something or she was scared.

"Yes?" I asked as I stood and walked towards her.

"Dr. Haruno, I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry but Kazekage-sama came just now and he demanded that his usual two week appointment to be pushed to once a week, starting today! And he wants you to give the tour. He won't leave and we can't do anything! I'm so sorry," she took a deep breath looking around still shaking. "He is on his way up here, to your office, right now!"

I took me three seconds to gather up all my notes and shove myself past Saki and through the door. It took two seconds for me to crash into something hard, and another two seconds to realize it was Gaara. I gulped loudly and stared into his chest, avoiding his eyes at all cost. It had been so long, I didn't think I could handle this. Any other time he came I made sure my schedule was full enough to keep me busy or I was in surgery while he was here. I wasn't ready for this.

"Sakura," He said placing his hand on my shoulder, "Where are you going? You weren't going to run away from me, were you?" I took a step away from him and stared down at my hands. I hated seeming so scared but I couldn't look into those eyes I missed so much. Just being here in the same room was pushing me.

"Sorry, Kazekage-sama," I said trying to stay calm and bowed respectfully. "Please follow me; there are a few minor updates to the hospital that you should see." I walked out the door and pasted Gaara, trying to ignore the feel of our arms barely grazing each other as I did.

I showed him around the numerous wings of the hospital and explained how each one had been updated recently, never looking back at him as he followed silently behind me, only an "hn" here and there. It wasn't until I was walking past the Children's Wing when he actually said anything. "I'd like to go visit the children." Gaara said. I turned in time to see him headed down the hall to the Children's Wing.

I raced after him. I found him in the same room I was in yesterday. I couldn't help but smile as I watched as the kids grouped around Gaara's legs. What surprised me was that Gaara picked up two of the kids, the twin girls Kandi and Nandi. What surprised me even more is that he sat down in the center of the floor and began to play with as many of the kids as he could at one time, even using his sand to preoccupy or tickle some of them.

Gaara didn't me as the child loving type but then again Gaara was a mystery. I leaned against the door watching the children tackle him and ask him all sorts of questions; I couldn't help but smile and think what a great father he would be when they got married. Gaara would protect them and love them. He wouldn't make the prefect dad but he would make a damn good one.

One of the kids finally noticed me at the door way and shouted, "DR. HARUNO!" They all, almost instantly, got off of Gaara and tackled me down and out the door. I laughed and greeted them all as best as I could while handing out hugs and kisses. I loved these kids. I loved all kids. They were our future and without them, there is no us.

I looked over to see a few kids, including the two twins that Gaara had picked up, still over huddled around his lap while he told them a story I guess. I went on playing with the rest of the kids. We must have been there awhile, because my stomach started to growl rather loudly and the kids heard.

"Dr. Haruno's tummy is talking," one little boy said with a giggle.

"Yea it is. Its saying 'FEED ME!'" I said grabbing the little boy and started to tickle him.

"Then we should follow what it says before it eats you," Gaara said suddenly. I made a big mistake and before I could stop myself, I looked up at him. He was standing above me with a hand held out to help me up. His eyes were bright and shining but I noticed he was paler. His smile took my breath away. He never smiled and when he did it was almost invisible. But here he was, looking into my eyes with a gentle smile that graced his lips.

I nodded, unable to find my voice, and took his hand. I looked down at our hands together and couldn't help smile a little more at how much bigger his hands were to mine. I was finally up and we were still holding hands. His eyes never left mine and mine never left his. His smile got a little bigger I took a step a little closer, and didn't notice the stupid toy car that was there.

In a split second I was being thrown off balance and into Gaara's chest. Gaara couldn't steady us both so quickly and we tumbled toward the floor. I opened my eyes to see what way we landed, and wished I hadn't. Our legs were tangled together, his arms were wrapped protectively around my waist, holding me too him tightly so that I felt his hip dug into mine. I still had my fist clutching his chest and our noses were barely touching. His eyes were glazed over as I looked at him, but not with lust. The blush that stained my cheeks grew more as I realized we were still there after a few moments and the kids were still looking at us.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, Kazekage-sama," I stuttered, reminding myself of Hinata.

"Are you alright Sakura?" He asked, ignoring my apology. He removed one of his arms from around my waist and sat us both up. He kept me on his lap, his right arm still held my waist to him tightly. When I tried to get up and only tugged my back down. "I asked, Are you alright Sakura?" He repeated looking me in the eye, his breath fanning over my face as he moved close.

I nodded and cleared my throat, taking his arm from around my waist and standing up. I looked at all the children staring at us with a confused look. I smiled at them and dusted myself off, "Well, kids sorry but I have to go now ok? But, I'll let the kitchen know that all kids will have ice-cream sandwiches for dessert tonight?" The room erupted in a roar as the kids began to go back to playing.

"Well, Sakura, it's almost one pm. Since I stole you away from your lunch, how about joining me for mine? I'll pay, you pick the place?" Gaara asked placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. I thought for a minute, and I sighed heavily as the thought of Neenah came to mind. I didn't want to be stuck in restaurant with the lovely couple as a third wheel.

I shrugged his hand off and started out the room and down the hall. Gaara quickly followed. "Did I say something wrong?" Gaara asked, keeping up with me easily.

"No, Kazekage-sama," I stated flatly. He grabbed my wrist and jerked me back to look at him.

He stared into my eyes, searching. "Call me Gaara again. Please Sakura, I know I messed up. Just, have lunch with me. I want to start our friendship over again." Gaara was serious, but his eyes held an emotion I never saw in Gaara before, but I didn't know what it was. His eyes were begging me to let him back into my life. I could tell by the shine that his words were honest and true, but when he said friendship I knew I was just fooling myself. He still loved Neenah, and he only wanted me as a friend.

"Sorry, my friend, Kazekage-sama. Please, tell Neenah-chan hello for me," I said, dropping my eyes from his. I felt his hand around my wrist tighten a little when I said my friend but I ignored it. I pushed his hand away from my wrist and walked back to my office, not looking to see if he was following me.

I knew he wasn't.

As soon as I was in the safety of my office, I shut and locked the door, allowing the tears I had held in to come pouring out. I slide down my door and hugged myself. I loved him, and he would never know it. I sat and cried until the time for the surgery finally came.

I rinsed off my face quickly and opened my office door, about to make my way to the operating room, only to see…

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!!!!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!!! I KNOW IM SO EVIL RIGHT!! Oh well, that's the chapter. I promise to update soon but if my reviews hit a 100 then I'll make the next chapter not only extra long, but ill add in a lot more drama and maybe a little kinky fluff here and there. Hope you liked it! Please leave a review and don't forget to check out my profile for what's coming soon and the contest!!! **

**--Yuuki!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok everyone! This story has hit 100 reviews so like promised, I am giving you an extra long chapter that I am sure you will love! I know I haven't done this since the first few chapters but Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anyone else, because if I did, Gaara would be tied to my bed and dipped in chocolate, Kiba would be in my closet and Kakashi would be locked in my bathroom! Lol! Any questions? ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**SPOV**

I opened the door to see the twins, Kandi and Nandi, waiting for me. I looked between them, but they refused eye contact. I smiled softly as I bent down to eye level with them, "Girls, what are you doing so far from the Children's Wing? What's the matter?"

Neither of them answered. I sighed and took a peek at my wrist watch. I still had fifteen minutes to get to the operating room and scrub in before the surgery actually began. A little detour to the Children's Wing to drop these two off wouldn't hurt.

I picked up Nandi, the younger one of the two, and placed her on my hip. I tried to into her eyes again but she kept them hidden behind a curtain of her pretty honey brown hair. I sighed and grabbed Kandi's hand before starting off towards the Children's Wing.

"So, what's up? You two either really love me and want to see me or something is bothering you and need to talk," I said looking down at Kandi. To my surprise, it was Nandi who answered.

"Kazekage-sama is sad," she said in a small voice, still hiding behind her hair. I felt a lump in my throat start to form as she continued. "He talked about you a lot today, and the other day he came to see you and talked to Grandma. He loves you. He says a lot of nice things about you. Why don't you like him?"

Her question took me by surprise. I looked at her to see her no longer hiding behind her hair. Instead, she turned her cuteness on full blast and stared into my eyes with those huge bright blue eyes with little tears prickling in the corners. _Damn,_ I thought looking away, _why is this kid so cute?! _

Before I could answer her question Kandi spoke up, "Kazekage-sama loves you! Why are you being so mean to him! You love him don't you? Why do you hide with us every time he comes to the hospital? Don't you want to see him too?"

I was completely speechless. I looked between the two, shaking my head. I didn't know what to say. Of course I loved Gaara and would gladly give my life for him but, he didn't want me. He was with Neenah and he only wanted me as a friend

Nandi slid down off my hip and grabbed Kandi's hand. I looked at her confused before she pointed to the painted sign on the wall that stated we were already in the Children's Wing. The two smiled and winked at each other before running into one of the many play areas.

Shaking my head a turned and started towards the operating room. Taking a look at my watch I realized that the two of them had either planned this or Gaara had told them to do this because now I was five minutes late. I growled and took off in a sprint.

* * *

**GPOV**

**[Author's Note: Whenever the story goes into **_italics_** it means that Gaara is thinking of a past event. Kind of like a flash back. Just giving you a heads up]**

As I walked home from the office I couldn't help but smile as I thought of my conversation with twins, Nandi and Kandi. Those two were smarter than your average seven year olds. I sighed, shaking my head and letting my mind go back over that events and conversations that happened earlier this week:

"_You're looking at Dr. Haruno again," Nandi whispered in my ear. I turned away from Sakura, trying to hide my blush. The twins started to laugh and one even pinched my cheeks. _

_I growled and started tickling them both. That back fired as they ganged up on me and started tickling me. I wasn't that ticklish, but pretending to be was actually fun. I finally was able to pin them both down by laying my whole body weight on the giggling twin girls. _

"_Kazekage-sama?" Kandi asked once our laughter hand finally calmed down. "Yes," I answered looking to the child. She didn't say anything. I looked to her sister but she hid behind her brown hair to avoid eye contact. I sat there, looking between the two for at least a minute before Kandi finally spoke up again. _

"_Why are you here, with Dr. Haruno?" She asked, glaring at me with a glare that I had to admit was impressive, even for her age. I sighed, I hated questions, but I loved kids. But kids with questions were difficult. They were just so curious. Rubbing the back of my neck, I sat up and tried to answer the best I could. _

"_I like Sak….I mean Dr. Haruno a lot and I am trying to show her that," I said not looking at them. I felt both the twins crawl into my lap and Nandi used her little chubby fingers at lift my chin so that I met her eyes. She had turned her cuteness on full blast as I stared back into those huge blue eyes that had little tears prickling in the corners. If I wasn't the man I was, I would have bowed down to this child and hugged her just to make sure she stayed happy. This child had a power to bring even me to my knees, and by judging by the little evil smirk she had, she knew very well how to use that power. _

"_Kazekage-sama, if you love Dr. Haruno, why don't you just tell her? Then you two can live happily ever after!" Nandi started clapping her hands at the thought but I sighed heavily and stopped her little hands from clapping. _

"_It's not that easy Nandi. I messed up big time and now Dr. Haruno is not only mad at me but she doesn't really want to talk to me anymore," I stated dropping my head again at the thought of all that had happened. I was such an idiot, I deserved to have Temari come and do whatever she saw fit to me. _

"_Why did you go and mess up!" Kandi yelled and the top of her lungs and hit my arm so hard I think I might have bruised. I looked at her in shock. The little girl had a big voice and I good right hook. She's been spending too much time with Sakura. _

"_I know. I didn't mean to but I did and I can't take it back. I'm trying to fix it but I don't think it's working," I sighed and looked over at Sakura. She was having so much fun with the kids. She was smiling the wide smile that I loved so much. I was so focused on Sakura I didn't even notice the two girls in my lap giggling about how much I looked like a love sick puppy and that they wanted to help. They sounded just like their grandmother, that wise old bat. _

"_What?" I asked looking between the two. Nandi went back into hiding behind her hair and looked away. Kandi looked down with her hand under her chin in deep thought. _

_I was about to say something when both of them looked at me with their eyes covered by their hair and evilest cracking on their faces that I had ever seen on two seven year old girls. I gulped as they both started to giggle evilly while still having their eyes covered. Before I knew it, the twins were helping me up to my feet and pushing me towards Sakura._

"_Just try your best, and let us handle the rest," they both said in unison. I looked down at the two and nodded before going to Sakura and asking her to have lunch with me._

Oh, how well that went. She ended up being madder at me and I made her cry. Even though she didn't do it in front of me, I always knew when she was crying. Whenever she cried, my heart felt so dead. Like a huge bolder was sitting on my chest and wouldn't go away.

Thinking of a weight on my chest only made me think of Temari, and what happened when I got back to the office after catching lunch. I had rescheduled my meeting with Temari that morning to that afternoon because Neenah and I had been in a heated argument for most of the morning. She was complaining about not getting enough alone time with me to have her usual _release. _Truth be told, I was purposely coming home later and later because I was actually doing my work to avoid going home. That and I made a detour every night to do a little _patrolling _in Sakura's area, mainly her bedroom window.

I sighed heavily as I touched the huge purple and black bruise that marked my forehead. Temari was also spending way too much time with Sakura. She was already a terror and had a monstrous temper but now hanging out with Sakura was making it much worse.

_I walked to my office as I rubbed my temples. Things at the hospital had not gone as well as I had hoped. But then again, these things just took some time. Right? I just had to win back Sakura's trust. I needed a plan on how to do that. I need to know how to do that period. _

_I sighed and started to open the door to my office, "things could not get much worse."_

_I looked up in time to see a vase being thrown at me. I dodged it but not the chair that came after it. The chair connected with my forehead and the back of my head connected to the wall behind me. I was seriously seeing stars and double vision. What the hell was all that for? And who the hell would throw a chair at me anyway!? _

_I instantly thought it was Sakura, but on second thought I remembered she was at the hospital. _

_Then it had to be Neenah because she was still mad at me for this morning's argument. But Neenah wasn't strong enough to pick up a stack of files, let alone a chair. That only left one person._

_Temari._

"_Gaara!!!!" Yup, it was defiantly Temari. I sighed and looked up into the angry eyes of my older sister. If I didn't know any better I would have said she looked like a demon with fire in her eyes. But my years of being her younger brother had taught me that those comments would only be followed by more beating and a bigger head ache._

"_Temari, why must you be so loud?" I asked as I got up and dusted myself off. She rolled her eyes and pointed to the clock on the wall. "We were supposed to have our meeting at seven am on the dot! It's Almost three pm now! Where the hell have you been?! And why didn't you tell me you were going to be late!?" _

_I sighed again as I wheeled my chair back to my desk and sat down. "I called my secretary and told her that Neenah and I were busy and that I wouldn't be in until before lunch. I told her to tell you that I had to push our meeting to now," I informed her calmly as I rubbed the forming bruise on my forehead. God, my sister could really do some damage._

"_You mean the teenager making out with her boyfriend for the last two hours? That is the secretary you expected to actually do her work and deliver the message while you weren't here? Very smart Gaara, why don't you just give her the day off?" Temari scoffed as she sat down in the seat across from me. She looked at me and I guess she could tell something was wrong. She didn't say anything right away. Temari got up and sat on the edge of my desk patting my shoulder._

"_What's got my little brother like this hmm?" she asked. I looked at her and didn't even try to hide my emotions as I got up and hugged her as tight as I could. I felt my sister's arms encircle my waist and start to rub my back._

"_Shh, it's ok. I'm here to help. We'll fix this one way or another, I promise," Temari whispered. Since as far back as I can remember Temari was there whenever I needed someone to talk to or just give me a hug. I know, it's weird but I'm a hugger. And the only one I trust to hug me and not stab me in the back while they did it was Temari. I tried to hug Kankuro twice. A mistake I will never make again. The first time, he pulled a kunai on me. The second time he gave me a wedgies. Stupid prick of a brother I had would think to do that when all I was trying to do was bond with him. _

"_Now," Temari said after a good five minutes of hugging me, "What happened? And what do you plan on doing, because you weren't exactly going into details on the phone." 'I would have if you weren't calling me a bastard every two minutes' was what I wanted to say but I dropped it. _

"_I'm tired of Neenah. I love Sakura and I want her back. I know I messed up but still, I want to try and get her back. But I can't get her back with Neenah in my bed and office. I need help Temari please?" I begged Temari. She sighed and looked at me with a smile. _

"_My little brother finally found love, and with Sakura out of all people. Now you can't say anything about my relationship with Shikamaru," she stated matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes and went back to my chair._

"_Whatever, the threat still stands. I meant what I said when I told him if I saw his hands on you at any time that he would lose all of his hands, including the one in his pants," I told her rubbing my temples again. The Nara guy had been dating Temari for about a year now and it was really starting to piss me off how many times he came on a 'mission' that just happen to involve him and Temari to interact. _

"_Anyway, this isn't about me. It's about you. Now, about Neenah, why don't you just tell her it's over?" She asked as she went over to the window. Usually Temari would say something like 'kick her sorry ass out' or 'tell the bitch what she has coming' but when it came to disrespecting a lady or my elders, Temari would never allow me to, even if it was Neenah. Temari would bitch slap me to kingdom come before she allowed me to disrespect Neenah. _

"_Well I'm not sure but next week I have to go check up on the hospital and I was thinking that I would get Sakura back by then with whatever plan you came up with," I said looking at Temari with the best puppy eyes I could muster up. I made a mental note to ask Nandi how she did that thing with her eyes. _

"_Well, let me go home and think about it ok? Now what else happened today to have put you in this mood of yours?" she asked with a raise eye bow. I knew I could never fool Temari but I really didn't want to talk about what was said between me and Sakura. I tried to make that clear by ignoring her question and turning to the two piles of paper work I had yet to do, but Temari was having none of that. _

"_Spill it Gaara because I'm not leaving till I hear everything," she stated flatly from behind me. I sighed heavily; I was doing that a lot lately. I knew I couldn't win so I gave up._

"_I went to the hospital today to visit Sakura and the Children's Wing and I told her I wanted to get our friendship back and then she started to cry and - " I was cut off by Temari screaming._

"_YOU TOLD HER WHAT?!" She screeched from behind me. She turned me around in my chair and had her finger in my face so fast that I didn't even catch the movement. I didn't even try to say anything. I knew she wasn't done. "What on earth possessed you to say you wanted a FRENDSHIP with her?! Of course she would start crying! After everything that happened, you telling her that you want FRIENDSHIP just make everything that happened between you two seem like you used her!" _

_As I thought over what Temari had just said, I realize she was right and slapped myself on the forehead. Then regretted doing that because my forehead hurt like hell from the chair. Temari was still yelling at me, which only made my growing head ache worse and worse by each passing minute. How could I have been so stupid as to honestly say that bunch of bullshit! _

"_Temari, I know I just seriously messed up, again, but please I need your help," I pleaded with Temari as she finally calmed down. She looked at me thoughtfully and walked to the door._

"_I'll _think_ of something, don't worry. And we'll have to do something about Neenah before you see Sakura again at the hospital," Temari stated and with that she walked out. _

It's been a week since all that and Temari has yet to come and see me, yet alone call me. I tried several times to call but every time I tried I either got her voicemail or she picked up and said something about being busy and hung up before I could say anything. I swear my sister is something else all together.

I was still deep in thought as I walked into the house. I didn't even notice Kankuro on the couch when I sat down next to him. I stared at the wall still trying to think of something to do to get rid of Neenah.

"GAARA-KUN!!!!!!" Neenah squealed from behind me. _'Think of the devil and his hoe will appear,' _I thought, chuckling darkly at my stupid sense of humor. Neenah wrapped her arms around my neck from behind and started smearing her lipstick on my cheek. I groaned and took her arms off me before getting off the couch and giving Kankuro a '_Please help' _look. He only chuckled and shook his head before turning his attention back on the TV. _Bastard. _

I made my way over to the kitchen to get my half eaten sandwich I left in the refrigerator. I looked to see it wasn't there. I didn't even want to know which one of them ate it, so I just made myself another one. The whole time Neenah was either talking to me or putting her hands on a very inappropriate area, which I removed with a glare. I didn't even bother to try to listen to Neenah as I finished my sandwich and grabbed a bottle of water before heading upstairs. I just wanted to eat and go to bed.

Neenah has other plans. I didn't even get two steps into the bedroom before Neenah pounced on me and had my shirt off. What the fuck was with this girl and sex? I groaned again, I was hungry and really didn't want this.

Neenah took my groan as approval and started to smear her lick stick on my chest. Great, now I had to shower before I went to bed and I still hadn't eaten. This bitch was really irritating me. I sighed and pushed her off of me as hard as I could without hurting her. She looked back at me confused and hurt but I really didn't care. All she did was fuck around and didn't care how it affected people. I caught her several times not only flirting or making out with someone on my staff but fucking someone as well. That was part of the reason I didn't want her in my bed. There was no telling how many times she had been around the block and what she had caught. And I sure as hell wasn't going to find out _that_ way.

"I have to go check on the hospital tomorrow. Are you coming with me or staying in the office?" I asked as I got up and headed over to my bed. I took a bite out of what was left of my sandwich as I wait for her to answer me.

"Of course I'm coming! I know the only reason you go to the hospital is to see _her! _And I have to keep an eye on you! You might be tempted to screw around with her if I don't go," Neenah accused me as she pointed her finger in my face.

"You mean like you've been _tempted_ into fucking almost every other guy in my office whenever I'm gone?" I questioned her with a smirk. Her expressions went from anger and know it all to surprised and shocked. She didn't think I knew but I did. "Yeah, I know about all you do when you think I'm not watching. Don't test me woman, the only reason your still here is because Temari taught me to be a gentleman," I said as I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I made sure to lock the door behind me incase Neenah got any ideas.

By the time I came out Neenah was gone, probably in her own room or out with her 'girlfriends'. I didn't care. As I lay down and drifted into dreamless sleep, I could help but feel the excitement of seeing Sakura again tomorrow.

I got up bright and early, not wanting to be late for my visit to the hospital. I'd be damned if I missed a minute to be with my Sakura. The thought of seeing her smile again made my heart soar.

I was all smiles until Neenah met me at the door. I rolled my eyes looked at her curiously. She never got up before eleven am, so why was she up so early?

"What do you want?" I asked not even bothering to mask my irritation. She put her hands on her hips and walked past me, opening the door and walking out.

"You have your regular check up on the hospital this morning, and I'm coming with you. Didn't you ask me last night if I wanted to join? And didn't I tell you that I couldn't trust you alone with _her?" _She sneered and kept on walking. I sighed heavily and thought of the reaction Sakura would have if she saw Neenah with me. This would not end well.

Once Neenah and I arrived at my office, I told her to wait in the lobby for me and that I would be back with the paper work I needed to give Sakura. She growled when I said Sakura's name but I ignored it and went to my office.

I grabbed what I needed and looked at the phone. I had to do something before Neenah and Sakura met again and there was only one thing I could think of.

I picked up the phone and started dialing. _'Better fucking answer your phone,' _I thought as the line started to ring.

We arrived at the front of the hospital and I still couldn't see her. I called and she said she would be here before us but she wasn't. If she isn't here I swear I'm as going to kill her myself. I cannot handle Sakura and Neenah going at it like cats in the hospital. Even though I would rather enjoy watching the show, I don't really think it would be good to have them fight in the middle of Sakura's work place with everyone watching.

As we walked through the door, all my nerves calmed down at once. Temari was sitting in the small waiting room to the left talking to the same elderly woman I was talking to last week. That old woman really got around didn't she?

"Temari," I called to her and she waved at me, said her goodbyes to the women, and joined Neenah and I. Temari gave me a tight one armed hug and winked at me before turning to Neenah with a glare. I didn't even try to hold in my laugh as Neenah visibly paled and shivered under Temari's glare.

"Well, Neenah, up so early AND doing something that doesn't require you to be on your back? This is a surprise. What are you doing here? Looking for a doctor for tonight?" Temari teased her as she placed her hand on her hip. Neenah tried to look tough but it wasn't even close to working. With Temari standing a good head over Neenah combined with her menacing glare (which she learned from me) Neenah didn't stand a chance. Ever since Temari moved out, every time she saw Neenah they would go into these little battles. It was every amusing to watch actually. It was only when Neenah would try to push or shove Temari that I had to step in.

"No, I'm here with Gaara-kun while we go over the hospital check. But if I was here to look for a doctor, it would be find out the quickest way to send you back to hell," Neenah sneered and flipped her hair over her shoulder, as if she had won this little match between her and Temari. Yeah, as if.

"Please? Go back? Didn't you hear? I take a holiday trip there once a year," Temari chuckled darkly, leaning over Neenah. Her glare said 'say something else to me I dare you to,' and Neenah wasn't brave enough to. As much as I loved watching my sister tell Neenah off, it was time to see Sakura.

"Are you two done yet?" I asked as I cleared my throat. They both took a few more moments to glare at each other before turning to me and nodding. I walked past them and down the hall where the small group of Sakura's nurse staff were waiting for us. As usual, Sakura wasn't there with them. She never was here to meet me, only there to say goodbye.

"Kazekage-sama, Dr. Haruno is teaching a class right now but she gave us a list of what to show you before we go over and watch in on her class's last ten minutes. From there she would take over the tour," A young blond haired nurse said while she and rest of them small group bowed respectfully. I nodded and followed them all around the hospital.

It never stopped amazing me how much had been updated in such a short time. And like always, my chest began to swell with pride knowing all this was possible because of my Sakura's hard work and care for everything she did. I let a small smile break across my face as the nurse with blonde hair, Suki, began telling us about how Sakura had put in a lot over time and personal time to help finish the new indoors playground for the Children's Wing, which she promised to show us before we went to see Sakura's class.

Suki also told us, much of which I really didn't want to know, about the new center for labor and delivery that had also been completed. The area's purpose was to give the mothers other options on giving birth without the stress of surgery or drugs, such as water deliveries and rooms that resembled a home instead of a hospital. To be honest I was very impressed, disgusted to have seen and heard three women giving birth as we walked by, but still impressed. My chest was about to burst with all the pride that was held in it. My Sakura had done all this and more. There was nothing that could bring me down from this.

"This is all so stupid and a waste of time and space. Who would want to give birth on a bed, let alone in water? Hell, who would want to have a baby ANYWAY," Neenah yelled loud enough for everyone in the hall and in a room with an open door to hear. I take it back, that could bring me down, and it did. Ever since the tour started, all Neenah had done was say one negative comment after another. And if she wasn't doing that, she was flirting with the male nurse of the small group or saying something rude to one of the female nurses.

"Neenah, shut your fucking mouth for one minute," Temari said, stepping up close to Neenah, silently daring her again to say something else. Neenah, like always, didn't say a word. We continued down to the Children's Wing and once we were in the play area, I couldn't help but go into the little center from last we to visit the kids again.

"Kazekage-sama, you're back!" They yelled as I bent down to give them all a hug. I had to admit I missed them. I felt someone staring at me and I looked over my shoulder to see Temari leaning against the door smiling at me. I smiled back before turning my attention back to the kids. It took me a minute but I finally found my two favorite seven year old girls.

"Kandi, Nandi, how are you two? I missed you," I whispered to them as I hugged them tight. Even though I hadn't known them that long or even spent time with them, they already had a very soft spot in my heart.

"We missed you too Kazekage-sama!" they said in unison. I picked them both up, not even bothering to hide my smile as I carried them over to little stool in the corner. I plopped them down on each of my knee and waved my hand for Temari to come over.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet my sister. This is Temari and I know you three will get along well. She's like an older, protective, and sometimes annoying sister to everyone," I said to the girls as Temari stepped up to us and waved her hand.

"Ha! I already have one of those types' older sisters," Nandi teased sticking her tongue out at Kandi.

"What did you say?!" Kandi growled as Nandi stuck her tongue out at her. I could help but laugh at the two little ones on my lap. They were just so funny and cute. Temari joined in on my laughing and sat down in front of them.

"Hey, no fighting. Or I'll tickle you both into an early grave," Temari teasingly threatened. The girls laughed and nodded their heads. Surprisingly, Kandi jumped off my lap and went to sit in Temari's. It kind of hurt my feeling but I knew it was her way of bonding with Temari, older sister to older sister.

"Dr. Haruno promised to visit us today with you, but where she?" Nandi asked, looking around for Sakura. I was about to answer when Neenah's voice broke in and ruined the moment.

"Oh god! Now we have to sit with these stupid drooling kids!" Neenah yelled stepping over some blocks. She started to make her way over to us without touching anything.

"Ew, some kid threw food on the carpet!" she screeched jumping back from a cup of pudding. I rolled my eyes as she continued her way over to us and her comment about '_these dirty kids.'_ I looked over at Temari. I could tell by the death grip she had on her knees that she was having a hard time not saying, or doing anything to Neenah. I couldn't blame her. Neenah had been at this all day and she was really pushing both mine and Temari's limits of tolerance.

"Get the fuck off me!!!" Neenah literally screamed. I looked over, horrified at what I was seeing. Neenah had a little boy wrapped around her leg and she was screaming and wiggling her leg to get him to let go, but he thought she was playing with him and held on tighter. Before I could realize what she was about to do, Neenah brought her other leg up and kicked the boy in the stomach, sending him across the room. I sent out my sand as fast as I could and caught the boy before he could hit the wall.

I quickly handed Nandi to Temari and rushed over to the little boy. One of the nurses was already checking to see if he was ok, but I had to know and make sure myself. Thankfully, he wasn't seriously hurt, just a scared. His cries were the only thing that was heard in the room. All the other kids were staring at either me or Neenah. They had stopped everything, no one moved for what seemed like an hour. I tried to count down from ten but nothing was helping my anger. Finally, I could hold it in no longer.

"Temari, get the kids out of here," I all but growled as I clenched and unclenched my fist. Neenah had better thank Temari for teaching me right and she better thank god she wasn't a guy because if it wasn't for those two things I swear I would have had her already against the wall with her neck in my hands.

All the kids quickly filtered out of the small room and the nurse picked up the little boy and carried him out, closing the door on her way. Now it was me and Neenah…and Temari staring with her face pressed against the window.

"What the fuck is your problem! You could have seriously hurt that boy! Or worse, you could have killed him!" I yelled at Neenah. I glared at her, she was shaking so bad that she had to lean against a little table to keep from falling over.

"Do you realize what you could have done?! All because of your stupid snobbish way! These kids are in the hospital! Do you not realize that?!" I yelled louder, walking slowly towards her.

"I have dealt with you for the past six months! I have over looked all your stupid shit! All the times you were sleeping around, that way you put down my family and Sakura, your horrible obsession for sex, and all the stupid shit you say that would even make a fucking four year old look smarter then you! But this is the last straw! I will be home at eleven forty-five pm on the dot. If you are not out of my house by then I swear, I'll close my eyes and pretend you're a guy so I can beat your ass! Do you understand me?!" I didn't realize I was yelling so loud that it started to make the glass of the window vibrate, but I didn't care. She hurt a child and I would never forgive her or anyone who would do that. I didn't give her time to answer as I walked to the door and whipped it open with too much force. It hit the wall and came off the hinges.

I stood outside the door for a moment, looking at all the kids. They looked up at me with expressions that surprised the hell out of me. Amusement. Pride. Embarrassment. I expected fear, horror and crying not this!

"Kazekage-sama said bad words," one kid giggled and the rest started to join him saying stuff like 'You told her!' and 'She looks like she peed her pants!' and I believe one kid asked what ass meant. Even Temari was laughing as she came beside me and patted my shoulder, whispering a 'finally, but good job.' I laughed and shook my head. These kids always seemed to surprise me. I caught sight of the little boy still in the nurse's arms and made my way over towards him.

"What's your name," I asked when I reached him.

"Danny," he said whipping away a few over his tears.

"Danny, I am so sorry that she did that to you. Is there I can do to make it up?" I asked, whipping away a tear he missed.

"Can I have chocolate cake for dessert tonight?" he asked, smiling a little.

"Yes of course. Anything else?" I asked smiling at him. He shook his head and the nurse excused herself to go put him back in his room.

I turned around in time to see Temari go inside the room and place the door against the door frame. "You're not getting away that easily bitch! Prepare yourself because I'm about to kick your ass like I should done six month ago," I heard Temari say from behind the door. _'I'll let her have her fun,' _I thought as I turned my attention back on the kids.

"Now, I need to talk to Dr. Haruno. She's teaching a class. You guys want to come with me to see her?" I asked bending down to eye level with all the kids.

"Yes!" they all yelled together smiling and giggling as the grabbed mine, or each other's hands.

"Ok now does anyone know where she is? She's teaching a class somewhere in the hospital," I said looking from kid to kid.

"We do!" Nandi yelled from the front of the group. She had he arm hooked with her sister's. "She took me and Kandi with her to class one time to show the people who to fix fire burns!" Kandi explained as she grabbed a hold of Nandi's hand. "We remember the way follow us!" the twins said in unison as they began their version of running, which was more like speed walking for me, down the hall.

We finally reached a room that had a sigh on it, listing class times. It looked like, from the schedule that the last class had ended about 2 minutes ago. If we were lucky, Sakura would still be in there.

Nandi and Kandi shoved the door open and the kids began to flood into the room. But, before I could even make it to the door, a scream pierced the air.

"What are you doing!!? Get away from Dr. Haruno!!!" Kandi scream at the top of her lungs. I stepped into the room and I looked down to see both to twins with huge tears streaming down they're cheeks.

"Dr. Haruno belongs to Kazekage-sama! Get your hands off of her!" Nandi yelled pointing her little chubby finger out. I looked at all the kid's faces. They were all either chocked or crying. Finally I followed Nandi's little finger to what made my heart break in two and drop in my toes.

Sakura was pushed up against the teacher's deck, tears running down her cheeks. Her skirt was up around her hips and her shirt was pushed up to expose her bra cover breast. Sakura's left arm was twisted around into a weird angle up and behind her head. The last thing I remember seeing was Nekio standing between Sakura's legs. His hand on her breast and his other hand clutching Sakura's left arm. Then, everything went red with rage.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!! CLIFF HANGER!!!! WHAT WIL HAPPEN NEXT!!!! I DON'T KNOW BUT IT'S GOING TO BE GOOD!! OH WAIT I DO KNOW CUASE IM WRITING IT!!! LMAO XD and you all thought I would put a lemon in this chapter but you have to wait…. Maybe I'll put it in the next chapter or maybe I'll just put one in every chapter after this one lol I don't know but I know it's coming soon!!! And you'll love it and be glad you waited when it does finally arrive. **

**ANYWAY leave me a review and I'll update really soon trust me, this next chapter will have what I'm sure everyone one is waiting for!** **Love ya! ^_~**

**--Yuuki**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow! Your guys really loved the last chapter! I loved how everyone really got into the reviewing spirit and also you had a lot of questions so instead of answering them I'm just going to let you read this chapter and all will be answered in due time. I also noticed that a lot of you like the characters Nandi and Kandi! Well thank my twin little cousins who inspired those two. I they act exactly like the characters. They're evil yet so cute (A deadly combination)! Thank you so much everyone who reviewed and thank you Kallou and xCrazyKindOvWeirdx for being my betas! Without you two, this story would have a lot of errors and miss haps. Well enjoy this next chapter! Don't forget to review! ^_~**

**--Yuuki**

**Disclaimer: Do you see Kiba or Itachi duck taped to my mattress? Do you see Gaara hiding in my closet naked? Then no, I do not own Naruto or anything else sadly. **

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**SPOV**

I'm tired. I'm tired and I'm bored. I'm tired, I'm bored, and I'm frustrated.

I'm tired because I've been up since two am this morning and I went to bed at twelve forty five. The only reason why I'm still standing is because of the seven cups of coffee I had back to back.

I'm bored because I've been sitting here watching my fifty students take a test that they don't understand because they don't pay attention even though I've been teaching and reviewing for this test for the past month and a half.

I'm frustrated for two reasons.

One is because right before this class I did an example of how to repair damaged cells that were having trouble dividing by using and manipulating your chakra as well as the patients'. It takes a lot of chakra and concentration. Unfortunately for me, my concentration was broken when one of my students decided it would be funny to throw a paper wad full of pink bubble gun at my forehead. When it hit my forehead, my fingers moved the wrong way and destroyed the cells I was working with, there by wasting my time and chakra.

So I had to start over and this time, when I did do everything right, no one was paying attention and because this was an important medical procedure to learn I couldn't say 'Too fucking bad you weren't listening because I'm not showing you again'. So once again, I had wasted my chakra and had to do the procedure again.

Three fucking times I did the same fucking thing for these stupid fucking adults who acted like stupid fucking kids in high school. _Wow I said fuck a lot. _

The second reason why I'm frustrated is because not only is Gaara somewhere in the hospital, but he was coming here to stop by my class. I didn't want to go with him, but at the same time I didn't want to be left behind. But that wasn't even the frustrating part, the frustrating part was that Gaara was coming and Nekio was in my class, sitting in the back, watching me. He wasn't taking my class or any classes at all in the hospital. He just simply showed up today and has been sitting in the same seat for my past three classes, just watching me. This class was my last for the next two weeks and I couldn't figure out why he was there. Why now?

"Ok, Time's up! Give me your test as your leave," I ordered as I looked at my watch. I started to pack up as students grumbled and walked out the door, dropping their exams on my desk. I ignored all the ignorant comments they shot as they walked out and continued to pack up all my belongings.

As I was about to grab the exams and walk out, I noticed Nekio walking down the aisle towards me with a grim I knew was anything but good.

"What do you want?" I asked against my better judgment that was telling me to make a run for it and ignore the bastard, but Sakumo was whispering in a low growl to not turn my back on him.

"Sakura-san, is that any way to treat a friend? Especially when the friend is going to do you a very good favor," he said slowly as he stacked over towards me. He rounded the desk to me and I backed away, trying to keep as much distant between us so I could make a break for it. Only problem was that Nekio was now blocking the door way.

"Excuse me?" I back up a little more as he raised his hand to try and take mine.

"Sakura, you're so stressed and you just push people away from you, including me. And I think all you need is a good fuck and I'm here to take care of your need as much as I can," he answered in a playful tone as he took a step toward me but his eyes told me he was serious. I backed away again but this time he took my wrist and pulled me forcefully into his arms.

Before I could do anything, Nekio's lips found mine. His kiss was rough and forceful. I felt my anger flare as I raised my fist and punched Nekio's jaw with all the chakra I had left, expecting him to at least back up a few steps. Much to my dismay, my punch was nothing more than I woman punching a man, no chakra left to help it along. I felt the stomach quiver as Nekio looked back at me with glare and a smirk that played on his lips.

"Sakura, you're being naughty, and naughty girls get punished," he teased and before I could make a move, Nekio had me on top of my desk as he stood between my knees. I spat in his face and he brought his hand down to meet my cheek.

"Now, what should I do to punish such a bad cherry blossom," Nekio questioned me with a smirked as I felt him start to hitch up my shirt. I moved to slap his hand away but he was faster than me and caught my wrist, twisting it behind my shoulder with a painful crack.

"No, no, no Sakura. We will not be having any of that. Now if you don't want your other hand to join this one," he said pulling on my wrist a little harder, "then I suggest it stays were it is right now and let me continue my job." I looked away and fought back the panic that began to bubble in my chest. I was one of the best medics around with monstrous strength that would kill anyone and now I'm being reduced to a common woman being raped by a man who is not only a stalker but I seriously believe he's crazy.

What would Gaara think of me now? After Nekio was done with me, I would be damaged goods. No man, not even Gaara would want sloppy seconds. He would never look at me again like he had before. And the worst of it all, Gaara was suppose to be my knight in shining armor and yet he's not here to save me. I tried to hold back to tear that threatened to spill onto my reddened cheeks as I thought of Gaara's expression if he saw me like this now. What would he think if he saw me with another man? I couldn't bare it, I would rather get raped in silence and never look into Gaara's eyes again then for him to know of this shameful thing which is about to happen to me.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Nekio's lips meet my bare chest. I hadn't even noticed that Nekio had already started in his 'job'. He already had my skirt and shirt up, exposing my under garments. He began trailing kisses down my bra covered breast, leaving little love bites that made me sick. His fingers trailed down to my panties and start to rub against my inner thigh.

The door suddenly burst open, and when I thought this shame could get no worse, all the kids of area fifteen from the Children's Wing began flooding into the classroom, shock and horror coving their faces as well as tears as they looked at Nekio and I. I couldn't hold the tears back anymore as the two girls I had came to love so much, Nandi and Kandi, came into the room with huge smiles on their faces. But as soon as they saw me, those smiles were torn away and Nandi let out a heart piercing scream.

"What are you doing?! Get away from Dr. Haruno!!!" Kandi screamed at the top of her little lungs. Huge tears began to stream down both the girls faces as they continued to slowly make their way over to me.

"Dr. Haruno belongs to Kazekage-sama!!! Get your hands off of her!" Nandi screamed as she pointed her little pudgy finger at Nekio. He just rolled his eyes and dismissed them all, as if he were going to continue what he was doing right in front of them all without a care. The panic that was bubbling in my chest began to suffocate me as I looked at all the kids that I loved so much witness me in such a state. Nothing could be worse than having them witness such an act being done to me. They would be sacred for life if not worse.

As if to prove me wrong, Gaara entered the room, a small smile playing on his lips as he ran his hand through his wild untamed blood red hair. He looked at the children's faces one by one and his face fell as he followed their eyes and landed on me. My tears began to come heavier as he looked at me with those beautiful seam foam green eyes that I loved so much, now darkened with anger and rage as he turned them on Nekio.

Gaara glared harder at Nekio as he made his way in front of the kids, pushing Nandi and Kandi behind his legs as his sand began to fill the air around him. Gaara's eyes never left Nekio's as he slowly made his away towards him with the intent to kill obvious in his body language. I heard Nekio swallow hard as tightened his hold on my wrist that was still behind my shoulder.

"Stay back!" Nekio yelled at Gaara, but that didn't break his stride toward us. Nekio tugged my wrist down and I yelped in pain as a few extra tears sprang to my eyes. Gaara's now wide eyes flashed to me then everything happened so fast, I almost missed it.

Gaara sent his sand out to engulf Nekio just as he pushed me away from him with so much force that it caused me to go flying backwards until I felt the cold hard wall hit my back and my skull crack against it upon impact. I almost instantly felt the nausea take over my body as the warm feel of blood trickled the hairs on the back of my neck. The kids gathered around me and tried to help me but all I could do was whisper a hoarse request for someone to go get help from the nurses and security guards. I lifted myself up enough to peer over the little kids heads to see Gaara still holding Nekio in his sand, clutching him tighter and tighter with each passing second. If I knew Gaara, he would make him suffer to the fullest of his power before ending his life. But I couldn't let him do that. If he did, his title as well as the progress with the kids and villagers would be back to nothing.

I guess Nandi and Kandi had a similar thought as they slowly walked over to Gaara, tears still freely running down their red stained cheeks.

"Kazekage-sama, please, don't do it," Nandi begged him as she squeezed his leg tightly in her small arms.

"He's not worth it," Kandi said in a small voice trying to convince him. "Besides," she continued looking back at me, "Dr. Haruno needs you more than ever right now." Kandi looked at me with a slight smile. I could tell she understood what had almost happened. I ducked behind the children, silently praying that he didn't look at how pathetic I looked as I stayed as still as possible. I took notice that my clothes were still in disarray.

But to my dismay, Gaara turned his head back towards me as the kids parted way to reveal my body sprawled out on the floor. As soon as he saw me, his eyes widened. I looked into his eyes and could have sworn I saw a tear forming in the corner. His sand slowly released a now unconscious Nekio and he very slowly made his way from half way across the room to me.

The several security guards and nurses rushed in, but out gaze never faltered. He slowly picked me up, placing his arms under my knees and around my shoulders. I felt the blood from my head start to drip from the back of my shirt and neck. Gaara noticed the blood and did nothing to remove his arms from where they were. He carried me silently, not saying a word as the kids also followed silently, to the clinic.

I guess I had lost too much blood and lost consciousness because I never saw the inside of the clinic.

* * *

I woke up in a dark room. There was a window above my head and the moon's light poured inside, giving the room a light glow. I sat up slowly, feeling my arms shake under my own weight, I guess my chakra wasn't fully back. I looked around me slowly, wiping the sleep from my eyes. I was in a bed, a very warm, big, black bed. It smelled like salt and rain for some reason and for the first time, I realized I wasn't wearing my clothes.

Instead I had a huge black T-shirt on and my panties but that was about it, no bra, not even my socks. I looked under the covers to see if any damage had been done to my body and only then I noticed the huge boots on the edge of the bed. I followed them up two legs covered by black baggy pants to a muscular chest. Even in the dark I could see his arms crossed over his chest and his head resting against the side of the chair. His red hair acting as a curtain to hide his eyes.

I looked over at the time. It was almost three am. I had been out of it for more than twelve hours and Gaara had stayed by me that whole time. I smiled and wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss his sleeping form and hold him in my arms. But, most likely this was his bed and if Neenah were to come in, it would cause trouble for him.

I looked around and spotted a door. As quietly as possible, I snuck out of the bed and tip toed over toward the door. Just as I made it half way, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist, bringing me back into a hard, warm chest. His nose ran up and down my neck, blowing warm hair against my skin.

"You've got a concussion and two fractured ribs as well as seventeen stitches in your head. You are not leaving this room for another three days, and neither am I," Gaara whispered with a smirk against my shoulder. As much as I liked this, I knew it was wrong. I loved Gaara, but there was no way I would play the other women in this game he was playing. I unwrapped his arms from around me and pushed him back.

"NO! Gaara, you're not going to use me and I'm not going to let you use me! I suggest that we both go and forget about everything that happened today and yesterday. You need to go now; I know Neenah is probably waiting for you or something!" I hated to yell at him but enough was enough! Gaara wasn't going to use me, no one was!

"Sakura, please calm down! I need to explain! Neenah-"

"NO! I ALREADY KNOW ALL ABOUT NEENAH!!! I know…that you are about to ask her to marry you or already have. But it's ok; you left whatever we had behind how long ago? Six months, three weeks, and two days but hey! Who's really counting here?" I held back my tears. I was talking too much, I need to get out of here and find my clothes and go home to the pint of Half Baked ice cream and the Notebook waiting for me where it was safe to cry. God, I need Temari right now.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I never realized that Gaara was coming towards me again. He wrapped his arm around my waist, roughly bringing our chest together. Still holding me, he took his other hand and tangled it in my hair, forcing my head back to look him in the eyes. I shook my head, silently begging him not to kiss me. That was the last thing I needed. It took everything I had and more to stay the way I was and for him to kiss me would only make things worse. But he did it anyway.

He brought his warm, soft lips to meet mine. It was gentle and somewhat innocent. His hand tightened in my hair and forced me to kiss back, but he didn't have too. I kissed back willingly; I didn't have the strength to resist anymore. His lips began to message mine and it was like my legs disappeared, but he kept me held up tight against his chest. When the tip of his tongue skimmed my bottom lip, I let out a small moan and his control broke loose. A low growl broke out from his chest as he bit my bottom lip and slid his tongue into my mouth. As soon as I felt it, my mind came back to reality. I pushed him away with all I had, but he didn't move an inch. I tried to steady my breathing but it wasn't working. I could feel the tears breaking out from my eyes. I tried to will them to stop but it just wasn't working.

"Sakura, please just listen to me," Gaara asked. I didn't answer. I didn't even look at him as he continued. "Neenah, Temari, and I were at the hospital yesterday. I was going to move Neenah out a week ago but it didn't go as planned. Something happened yesterday and because of that Neenah…I kicked her out. All I want is you. All I need is you." He brought his hand from my hair to under my chin to make me look into his eyes.

"I have to be honest; I never meant to fall in love with you. But I did. Ever….ever since I fell in love with you, I was happy and was just better. But as soon as I let you walk out my life and get away from me I fell apart. Food didn't have a taste, women became an irritation. I even went back to only sleeping once a week! I love you Sakura! And my dumbass has taken this long to figure it out! Hell I didn't even figure it out, an old woman had to tell me!! Sakura, Neenah was a mistake I'll never make again. All I need is you. Please Sakura, say something."

I looked at him, tears in my eyes. I couldn't say anything. It took all my brain power to comprehend everything he was saying was real and that I wasn't dreaming again. Gaara leaned over and touched my cheek and I winced a little. Nekio's mark from when he slapped me was still there and it hurt like hell. I could feel the whelps of his finger marks across my cheek and jaw.

Gaara growled a little and flitted me off my feet with ease as he walked back to the bed and placed me on it gently.

"Show me everywhere he hurt you and marked you as his…now," he growled out. I could tell he was angry but wouldn't seeing Nekio's marks on my body make him more mad? I looked at him questioning and he sighed heavily before removing his huge shirt off of my body, leaving me in my socks and panties. My hands instantly went to cover my breasts and the marks that covered them. But, seeing as I didn't have any clothes on, including a missing bra, I guessed Gaara had changed my clothes and most like already saw the marks while he was most likely either throwing away my clothes or burning them.

Gaara's eyes roamed over my body before looking back into my eyes. He closed the space between us and before I knew it he was smothering me in a passionate kiss. His tongue begged for entrance as it slid across my bottom lip. I let it in and our tongues started dancing as Gaara pulled my body close to his, laying back on the bed. He pulled away from my lips and stared into my eyes, my hands still covering my chest.

"Sakura, I love you. Please, tell me you love me back," he begged. Before I could think my lips were moving on their own.

"Gaara, I love you. I always have I just didn't think you wanted me," my lips said. I didn't want to say it, but I did, and it was the truth.

Gaara face almost instantly lightened up and a smile broke across his lips. He captured my mouth once more and grabbed one of my hands away from my chest. He started to kiss up my cheek to my ear.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I really can't wait anymore," he whispered huskily in my ear. His breath made my shiver in anticipation. "I promise I'll make this night special for you. And I promise I'll take this as slow as possible." All I could do was nod as he took my other hand away from my chest, letting my breast fall into his view. Gaara looked down at all the bite marks Nekio had left behind and his grip on my wrist tightened. He growled low in his chest as he attacked my neck, covering it, as well as Nekio's bites with his own.

"I promise I'll remove every bit of that bastard away from your body and mind. Now tell me everywhere he touched you," he growled out from my neck. I couldn't answer. How could I tell the man I loved that another man had kissed and touched all down my torso and inner thighs? How could I tell him that all the red marks that covered my chest and stomach are where Nekio had been?

I guess he didn't expect me to answer as he trailed his hands down to my breasts and gave them a light squeezed. I tried to hold back the moan that threatened to erupt from my throat but when I looked down and saw Gaara staring up at me with the sexiest smirk I have ever seen as he took my right nipple into his mouth, I could help it anymore. I felt him suck lightly on my breast as his hand messaged the other one. Gaara bit down slightly on my bud and covered my mouth as I cried out in pleasure and pain.

He grinned up at me and started marking my chest with his own love bites, erasing all of Nekio away from my chest, as well as my heart. I took his hair into my fingers and brought him up to me again. I loved him so much, and I had been away from him for so long, I didn't want him away from me at all.

My body was burning and a heat began to pool between my legs. Gaara noticed and looked down at my panties. He looked back at me, silently asking for permission, and I gave it to him. He smiled warmly and kissed me again before hooking his thumbs under the waistband of my panties and pulling them down all the way down my legs, before flinging them somewhere else in the room.

"Hey," I said crawling back against the pillows and going to hide under the covers, "Why am I the only one naked here?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly. I was so nervous and scared. What if this all went away in the morning? And if it did, would it be worth it?

Gaara smiled back at me, taking my chin between his hands and kissing my lips softly before pulling away and taking off his shirt. His chest was sculpted and perfect. I wanted to run my tongue all over him but I held back. He wasn't done yet. He kicked off his shoes and hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his pants. He was teasing my, putting on a little strip show and I loved it. Gaara slowly leaned back a little and unbuckled his pants, slowly sliding them down his legs. I bit my lip and smiled as he crawled back into bed with me. Gaara kissed me again, and I saw stars. This kiss was hungry and heated and needy. I moaned against his lips as his hands crept down my back and side.

I gasped as I felt his hand cup my sex. Gaara kept kissing me, trying to distract me as his fingers danced around against my folds before entering one finger in my core. It felt so good. All my nerves were on high alert and if he kept on with this teasing, I wasn't going to last long.

"Gaara," I whispered against his lips. He only nodded and smirked.

"Say my name, only think of me," Gaara whispered as he slid in another finger. I arched my back in pain and pleasure. I moaned his name again and squeezed my eyes shut. His fingers pumped into me hard yet gentle. When his fingers started to curl inside of me, I thought I was going to die of pleasure. And if I did, I sure as hell didn't mind it!

It wasn't until I felt his body shift that I actually opened my eyes. Gaara was leaned over my lower half, his head resting against my thigh.

"Uh, Gaara," I whispered trying to move my hips back a little but his hand had a tight grip on me.

"Yes, my love," he said kissing up my thigh, getting closer and closer to my womanhood.

"Uh…please don't do that. I don't want anyone to see down there, including you," I said in a rush, hoping he wouldn't ask or say anything. He did.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked at me with a raise eyebrow. **(Author's Note: Yes! I know Gaara doesn't have eyebrows but damn we are going to pretend like the naked skin above his eye has very clear hair and that it is his eyebrows? Ok? Back to the Story!) **

"Well, I just don't…..look that part of my body isn't exactly the most attractive thing in the world, but hell neither am I so I guess we go together but anyway can we just skip over it without looking or anything?" I asked covering my face, the embarrassment was written all over my cheeks. What shocked me the most is that Gaara started laughing.

"You feel inferior to your own vagina? Wow, you have a lot to learn. And I thought I was the stupid one." He laughed pulling me up to kiss him gently. "Sakura, relax, I know your scared but just let me take care of you," he said rubbing soothing circles in my back to calm me down. It worked and he pushed me back down against the mattress.

Gaara went back between my legs, kissing up from my knee to my core. Before I could ask him to stop, he had taken one of my folds into his mouth and started sucking, and pushing his thumb against my clit.

"Goodness you taste so good," he moaned against me, causing my womanhood to vibrate so much it caused me to choke out a rather loud moan. "And so clean!" He moaned again, truly sounding excited about the fact that I wash myself down there. I made a mental note to ask him about that later.

Just when I thought it could get no better, his tongue entered me and I moaned his name, over and over again as he kept up a pace so irritatingly slow. I wanted to grab onto his hair but at the same time I didn't want to pull on his hair and suffocate him with my crotch. Now that would be an interesting death.

Gaara read my thoughts and put my hands his hair, nodding, giving me permission. I moaned his name more as he finally gave me more speed. I was so close I could feel the heat in my stomach building up more and more and just when I was about to go over the edge, Gaara pulled away. I growled in irritation, slightly pouting at him. He just smirked.

"Aren't you impatient?" Gaara smirked as he brought his lips down to meet mine again. I could taste myself in his mouth but I didn't mind. He just turned me on more at the fact that he liked the way I tasted.

I was caught up in our kiss that I didn't see him take off his boxers and positioning himself at my entrance. It wasn't until I felt his tip push into me that I actually realized, I was about to lose my virginity. Gaara groaned and I guess I tightened up too much on him.

"Baby, please relax or your walls are going to cut off my dick," he half groaned half laughed and I tried to relax. I whispered an apology and kissed him again, letting his tongue dance with mine as he pushed in more and more until he hit my hymen. He looked into my eyes and I nodded. I braced myself and tried to relax as he thrust into me, breaking my barrier with one move.

I gasped as the pain filled my body. I tried not to cry but the tears slipped down my cheeks and Gaara kissed them away. He whispered sweet nothingness into my ear as the pain began to subside. Moving my hips a little, letting him know I was ready for him to pulled out all the way, grabbing my hips, before plunging back into me. It felt so good.

I wrapped both my arms and legs around Gaara as he thrusted into me harder and harder. We both moaned each other's names. I was so close and I knew he was too but I tried so hard to hold it in.

"Gaara," I cried out as I came, my toes curling at the pure pleasure. I didn't have long to wait until Gaara came with me, his warm seed filling me up and spilling out.

"Sakura, I love you," Gaara whispered kissing my sweaty forehead and cheeks before he finally kissed my lips. Still inside me, he flipped us over so I was cuddled up to his chest. I sat up slightly and covered us up under the warm sheets.

Before I drifted off I whispered up to him, "I love you so much Gaara."

I woke up alone. I didn't expect him to be here, being the Kazekage and all, but still it would have been nice to see him when I woke up. Not to mention I didn't have any clothes. Just as I was about to get out of the bed, the door busted open.

"Moring Sunshine!!! The Earth says Hello!!!" Temari screamed at the top of her lungs. I looked at her, trying not to twitch. I looked over at the clock, it was nine am and two hours too early for Temari to be up and about.

"What the hell are you doing here? And why the hell are you up this early!! And so bloody loud!!" I screamed back at her covering my still naked self up under the covers.

"Oh come on! After everything that happened yesterday, of course you would end up here, but I didn't expect you to be naked. Looks like my brother finally popped your old cherry!" She wiggled her eyebrows as I blushed and she continued, "By the way, I have some fresh clothes here for you! Gaara said he had an accident with the fire place and your clothes and asked me to bring you some more."

'_How did I know,'_ I thought as I shook my head.

"What happened…after Gaara and I left?" I asked, not really wanting to relive everything of yesterday. Temari's happy go lucky demeanor instantly fell as she walked over and sat on the bed next to me.

"After Gaara took you to the clinic and got you stitched up and everything, the guards took Nekio to the interrogation center. They found out that it was his intention to keep you imprisoned in his home, before making a run for it to the Land of Rain. He had been stalking you for so long without anyone noticing. The Ball six months ago was not the first time he had been with you at all. They searched his home and found pictures of you while you were still in Konoha. They also discovered a bingo book with you in it as well as several other top kunoichi, Sakura, he was sent here by someone to get rid of you and dump your body in the Land of Rain. We don't know why there but that was his mission," she finished in a low whisper. The tears in my eyes sprang loose and I did nothing to stop it. Someone was out to kill me, that wasn't a surprise. The fact that they had been following me for a long time, that wasn't a surprise either. I came close to dying, that wasn't a shock, and it is what my job _**is**_ meant for. The fact that they were trying to get to me and they almost harmed Gaara is what got to me. If I had been close to Gaara, they would have tried to get to him to get to me. They could have used Temari, but for some reason they didn't.

I got up, took my clothes and left to go to the bathroom without another word. I could hear Temari through the bathroom door but I didn't answer. I needed my kids. I jumped in the shower in a rush. Maybe time with them would leave my mind at ease.

I had been standing at the door for more than fifteen minutes and the kids were having so much fun playing duck-duck-goose that they didn't even notice me. It gave me time to think though.

'_**So, are you happy that you're finally with Gaara?" **_Sakumo asked as she watched the kids with me.

'_I don't know. I mean of course I'm happy that because he said he loves me but what now?' I asked._

'_**What happens now is you fuck his brains out for the next few weeks and have the time of your life!'**_

'_That's just like you too only think of sex'_

'_**Ok seriously, I don't know. We want something real not just a few one night stands but I just don't know.'**_

'_Do you think Gaara could be that person that we settle down with? We already know he likes kids.'_

'_**Yeah actually I think he could be but…'**_

'_But what?'_

'_**Well for one we are on probably more than one bingo book so settling down right now probably will not only put us in danger but the ones around us too, that includes Gaara and anything he puts in us'**_

'_True, but how do we know for __**sure**__ that we are?'_

'_**How do we know for sure that we aren't?' **_

'_Touché' _

'_**And two, who said anything about Gaara wanting to settle down right now? He just became Kazekage not even a year ago. He still has a lot to do and settling down just might add the stress that he doesn't need right now.'**_

'_You're right'_

'_**I know I am!'**_Sakumo pumped her fist up in the air yelling out 'Cha!'

'_You are so vain but one more thing'_

'_**What?'**_

'_Where the hell do we stand with Gaara? I mean it's not like he actually said 'I want you to be with me' or anything like that so I don't know'_

'_**I don't know what to say to that sorry hon.' **_

"Dr. Haruno!" I looked up to see Nandi and Kandi running up to me. They hugged me around my legs as the others started to run over and hug my lower half.

"We were so scared that you died!" One of them yelled out.

"I thought that man hurt you and we were going to have to stick his tongue out and put hot sauce on it!" some girl cried out. It made me smile, how much they actually cared for me.

"Did that guy hurt you Dr. Haruno?" Nandi asked in a low serious voice. I shook my head and a huge tear escaped her eye as she hugged my leg tighter.

"Good," I heard her whisper. I stayed around and played a little until I heard my name being called. I turned to see my assistant at the door.

"Yes," I asked as I stood from my place on the floor.

"You've been summoned to the Kazekage's office right away," she said and walked away.

'_Here we go,' _I thought as I walked out the hospital and towards the Kazekage tower.

* * *

**ALRIGHT THAT'S IT FOR NOW!!! Wonder what Gaara wants with her. What is their relationship now? Did you like the lemon? I hope you did I tried my best! I really did! But anyway REVIEW OR NO NEXT CHAPTER FOR AWHILE!!! By the way, along with my next chapter I'm going to be start a new story so go check it out and see if you like it! **

**--Yuuki! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! I know you guys loved the last chapter so I'm back with another one! And I know you're just dying to finish this story and start the sequel lol! So now back to the chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to write this but I had things to do, babies to sit on and homework to feed my dog lol! **

**DISCLAIMER: Kiba and Kakashi are not in my living room watching a dirty movie, Itachi is not cooking my breakfast in nothing but an apron, and Gaara is not in my shower waiting for me so NO, I do not own**_** Naruto**_**! **

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**GPOV**

The men of the boardroom meeting today couldn't stop shaking and staring in fear at me, and I knew why. I was sitting here smiling like a maniac and I could stop for the life of me. Last night with Sakura was amazing and in about fifteen minutes she would be here. I smiled harder and let out a little laugh at the thought of her coming into my office.

I was like a little girl with a new doll and I didn't care! I love Sakura! I said I loved her and she said she loved me too! My heart felt like it was on fire and flying up to heaven without me!

I checked my watch and decided to cut this meeting short by walking out without a word. I practically ran to my office, but when I heard a movement in there, I knew Sakura had arrived early. Oh well, that just meant we could have some extra fun messing up my office. I grinned at the mental image of me taking her on top of my desk while she moaned my name!

"Hey! Calm down, it's not party time yet," I whispered to the bulge in my pants that had started to form. He was going to get us both in trouble and I would not let that happen. I just got Sakura back, and wasn't ready to lose her again. I would never be ready to lose her. I took a deep breath and walked into the room, not even trying to hide my grin.

"Hey bab-"I stopped and my face fell completely. Kankuro was standing there with Temari beside him deep in thought as she sat on top of my desk. I checked the wall clock and Sakura was due here in about 7 minutes. Whatever they wanted better be something having to do with them leaving in five minutes.

"Hello to you too _baby _brother. Were you expecting someone else? Maybe someone more _pink?" _Kankuro teased as I shot him a glare and made my way to my chair. Temari still hadn't said anything, which for her big mouth was a big surprise. Whatever she was thinking would have to wait because Sakura was coming and I couldn't wait.

"Whatever Kankuro, what do you want?" I asked annoyed as I turned to the document I still hadn't signed even though I had read it four times before the meeting.

"Nothing, I just came to check up on Sakura and see if she was ok. I know what happened yesterday and I know that you took her home so more than likely she's better then ok but still I was concerned," he rambled scratching the back of his neck. I couldn't believe it. Kankuro cared for her, not a care that would cause me to beat the shit out of him for making a pass at her but cared as a family member. Wow, Kankuro actually matured right in front of me.

"Aw Kankuro, do you actually _care_ for Sakura. What now you're her big brother too? My, my, my, how the mighty have fallen," I teased him and dodged the book he threw at me. Where he got a book from I had no idea considering he wasn't even standing near my bookshelf.

"Whatever I'll leave you too it," he said walking to the door, Temari in tow. She was so quiet. I was worried and I would ask her later but not now. I'll give her time to think then I'll be the brother that beats the shit out of Shikamaru because it most likely was about him.

"Oh and by the way," I called to Kankuro before he closed the door.

"Yeah?" He asked looking confused.

"Sakura _is _doing a lot better than just ok," I said with a smirk as Kankuro growled and slammed the door as hard as possible. I just sat there and chuckled to myself until I heard a soft knock. I knew who it was and decided to play a little game of my own.

I quickly drew all the blind over the windows and closed and locked the balcony door, which was tinted. I smiled and made my way to the door, to hide.

I could feel the little evil grin form on my face as the door cracked open, with me behind it. Sakura poked her head in a little.

"Gaara?" She whispered as she looked around. She wouldn't find me. Only a dark room with no one in it, at least that's what she would be thinking.

"Gaara, are you in here?" she asked into the dark air as she opened the door a little wider and stepped inside. I wanted so bad to jump out and scare the shit out of her but there was only one topic that my mind was processing right now.

_Sex. Sex. SEX!!!!_

Sakura's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I guess, maybe he's on the balcony," she started to walk forward but I stopped her and slapped the door closed. She turned around to see my looking evilly at her with my hand still across the door. She visibly shivered and backed up one step. She knew she was in trouble, but she knew she would like it.

"Sakura, you're three minutes late," I said walking over to her a slowly as I could, knowing good and well I wanted to throw myself at her.

"Sorry?" She half asked, half said.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk sorry won't work this time," I grinned as I backed her into the desk and started to rub her arms a little. I leaned in close to her ear and sighed heavily as the scent of rain and soap filled my nostrils. I would never be able to explain how Sakura smelled this way but I wasn't going to complain. Never ever complain.

I nibbled on her ear softly, slowly slipping my hand between the tightly pressed together thighs. She was resisting me just to show I couldn't get it as easy as I _knew_ I could. Fine, I'll play this little game of her's (hers, no apostrophe) as long as she plays mine.

I quickly scooped Sakura up into my arms and carried her to my desk. Sitting down with her in my lap, I grinned and started nipping at her neck. Damn, she just tasted so delicious. I couldn't get enough of her and if I had it my way, she wouldn't be walking for a week.

I slipped my fingers down to dip under her skirt and pushed her panties out of the way to what I really wanted. Her quick moan was sweet music to my ears. She started to roll her hips into my fingers, making the boner that wouldn't be quiet get even move loud. I thrusted my hips into hers, making her hit the desk.

"So baby, how was your day so far?" I asked smiling and pumping my finger into her harder. I was being a little rough with her and I knew it through her off that I was being casual and sexual at the same time.

"Uh…uhm," was all she managed to get out before she moaned again resting the back of her head on my chest. I looked down at her slipping my hand under her top and bra and gave her left breast a good squeeze causing her to moan my name. Kami, she was going to make me cum if she kept that up.

"Now, Sakura if you don't answer me I'm going to assume you don't want this anymore," I withdrew my finger from her warmth and my hand from her breast as I grinned at her. She whimpered at the lost of contact.

"I went to the hospital to see the kids, I was worried about them," she said in a rush. I smiled and plunged two fingers back into her as roughly as I can. She let out a quiet scream and I started nibbling on her neck. I started to pump my fingers into her faster and I dug my nails into her breast but didn't do it hard enough to hurt her.

"Tell me about it or I'll stop," She groaned again and bucked her hips down into my hard on. I started to undo my pants when I knock came. You have to be kidding me.

"Yo! Bro I forgot to tell you something. You in there?" Kankuro's voice broke in from behind the door. I sent my sand out to let up the blinds again and open the balcony doors, letting the light pour into the room again. Sakura tried to get up but I held her tight, straightening up her clothes before sliding us both under the desk. Sakura fidgeted but I grabbed her hands and put them on top of the desk, preoccupying them with the same document I still hadn't signed.

"Come in," I called out to Kankuro. He stepped in and then stepped back out.

"Wow, bro am I interrupting something?" he asked as he wiggled his eye brows. I shook my head and slumped down into my chair but I heard Sakura mumble something that sounded like a 'yes you are.'

I smiled as I sat up and wrapped my arms around her under the desk. I wasn't really paying attention to what Kankuro was saying but I knew he was talking about some girl and my place.

"So what do you think?" Kankuro asked as he raised an eyebrow. I smiled and started back to rubbing Sakura through her panties before turning to kiss her red stained cheeks.

"What do you think Sakura?" I asked knowing good and well that it was going to be hard for her to speak.

"Uh, o-okay…K-Kaze-" I pinched her clit hard as I heard her about to call my Kazekage and she quickly corrected herself without moaning, "I mean Gaara and I will just stay at Temari and I's place tonight. Have fun Kankuro-san." She smiled and so did I.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear and she turned to me and kissed my lips softly. Sakura pulled away all too quickly and I wanted more.

"I love you too," she whispered as the other person we both forgot about cleared his throat.

"Alright you two love birds, I'll let you two get back to snuggling," Kankuro smiled and walked out the door. As soon as the door shut, Sakura's shirt was on the floor and she was pinned underneath me on top of the desk. My papers were strewed everywhere but I didn't care one bit. I ravaged her mouth like a hungry man who hadn't eaten in a year.

"Gaara, stop, wait, please," Sakura started to beg as she pushed on my chest. I growled in frustration and stood hovering above her.

"Gaara," Sakura began sitting up, looking me in my eyes, "What am I to you?"

I looked at her shocked. Was she truly asking this question? Did she honestly not know what she was to me or did she think something worse? She took my silence to continue.

"Gaara, when you look at me, do you see someone you want to be with for a very long time or do you see someone you can get a good fuck out of," She stated lowering her head to stare at the floor. I turned to sit next to her on the desk and stared out at the darkening sky through the window. Neither of us said anything for awhile. I finally looked back at her only to have my heart stomped on.

I don't know how long she had been sitting right next to me, silently shaking and crying but I knew she was doing it because of me. My lack of answer caused this, even though I promise I would never hurt her again, I just did.

I took her into my arms and held her tight, kissing her hair and forehead. I rocked her back and forth until my shirt had soaked up the last of her tears. Sakura pulled away from me, fixing her face and looking up at me.

"Sorry, I'm such a cry baby, I know," she half heartedly laughed at herself still whipping away a few tears that refused to stop falling. I took her chin in my hand and looked down into her eyes. I showed no emotion in my face as a looked and focused so much on her eyes that I could see myself in the glossy emerald green.

"You, Sakura, are nothing of the sort. You are beautiful and strong and you cry because you care and love everything you see. That is what makes you such a good medic. It's what made me fall in love with you because even though I tried to kill you a long time ago and I was a jerk to you when you first got here, you still showed you cared for me. To answer your question, and I hope I don't freak you out, I see you as the woman that will one day bare my children and live happily with me after our wedding." I poured out my heart and every word was honest and true.

I kept my eyes locked with hers as they started to swell with huge tears again. She buried her head back into my chest mumbling something I couldn't understand which only made me laugh a little as she kept going like I could actually hear her.

"Sakura honey, I can't hear a damn word your saying," I rubbed her back and held her at arm's length from me, looking back into those eyes that I loved so much. They had so much love and life held in them that I was afraid if I stared to long, I'd honestly get lost.

"I was saying is thank you so much and soon I hope to have a family with you too," she smiled off at me and she kept talking about something when the reality of her words hit me. She wanted a family _soon, _which meant she wanted to get married _sooner, _which meant everything was about to happen faster than I expected. I really did want kids, a wife, family and the whole nine yards! But, I didn't know if a really wanted all that right now. It was too soon. I just got Sakura back, and even though I didn't ever want to let her go, I don't know if I honestly wanted to make that kind of commitment.

"Gaara are you ok?" Sakura asked bringing me out of my thoughts. She looked up at me with those beautiful emerald eyes glossed over with concern.

"Yes love I'm fine," I said as I hopped off my desk and kissed her forehead, "Go home and if you can, pick me up something to eat. I'll see you at your place in about two hours I promise." I smiled at her and she smiled a brilliant smile back as she hopped off my desk and kissed me quickly on the lips before heading to the door.

"I'll do better than that and make you something home cooked by yours truly. And I know you really want to, well you know, on your desk but I'll make it up to you later tonight if you want," Sakura winked at me and quickly walked out the door throwing a see you later over her shoulder to me.

I didn't know what to do or think but I knew I needed some time.

* * *

As I laid there with Sakura in my arms, I couldn't help but feel complete. I loved this. I didn't want it to ever end, but did I want it bloom to more?

I looked down at the beautiful creature in my arms. Sakura's pale skin seemed to glow in the moon light that poured in through the window above us. I started to let my imagination wonder and tried to picture Sakura and I and in a beautiful two story house and with Sakura's stomach swollen with my child around this time next year. But I just couldn't picture it.

I had just made Kazekage barely a year ago and to have the stress of a family on top of the stress at work would be so much. There was no way I would give up Sakura or my village but I didn't want to neglect one for the other.

All this stuff started to flow through my mind and the only thing I could come up with was that right now or anytime within the next year was just too soon to have a family. But how was I supposed to tell that to Sakura without hurting her feelings?

Sakura started to stir at my side before opening her beautiful eyes, hazed and heavy with sleep.

"Gaara are you ok? What's wrong? Why are you still up?" She sat up looking at me concerned. I kissed her temple and pushed her back down on the pillow.

"I'm fine Sakura honey. Go back to sleep don't worry," I kissed her nose and laid down back beside her and wrapped my arms protectively around her waist. I pulled Sakura back to my chest and curled my body around hers.

I saw a shadow pass by the window and my years of training instantly kicked in. I sat up quickly, kunai ready in hand, and looked up at the window. Nothing was there. I sat back down slowly, picking up the now sleeping Sakura and putting her against my chest. She stirred a little and awoke. Sakura looked up at my face and knew something was wrong. She grabbed the kunai she also hid under her pillow and looked all around.

I silently pointed up to the window and she nodded, watching the light that the moon casted across the bed and floor. Everything was still, nothing was heard but the steady beating of both our hearts and the wind howling against the window.

Then, like lightening flashing in the sky, everything happened so fast. Two shinobi busted the glass with an explosive tag and were threw the window before either of us had time to react. Sakura pushed me off the bed and dived towards the other end as two kunais, both wrapped in explosive tags, came for us. They went off, shaking the entire building and causing some alarm to go off.

Temari was there suddenly, kunai and fan in hand. She helped up Sakura and looked at her nodding, a secret conversation or agreement going between their eyes. They had something planned for this? They knew something like this would happen?

I raised my sand to smash one of the shinobis into the wall and to block the others attack. I looked over to see Sakura crotched in the corner eyeing Temari and Temari in the other corner doing the same.

"Gaara," Temari yelled across the room to me and waved me over. I jumped behind her and she whispered for me to hang onto the closet wall. Then everything was happening so fast that it seemed to be in slow motion.

"Now!" Temari yelled to Sakura as she opened her fan at the ready. Sakura slammed her heel into the floor making the walls as well as the floor shake before falling apart. The two enemy shinobi were thrown off their feet and trapped one way or another in the rumble that use to be the floors and walls. Before the rumble could even start to fall and cause havoc on the homes below us, Temari whipped her fan around, causing it to be caught up and swept away and onto the use to be peaceful street.

As I looked around, nothing was left of the corner room that Sakura had called hers. All that was there was the door to the rest of the top floor apartment and the wall where myself, Temari and Sakura stood close too holding onto the closet door to not fall into the apartment below us, which was now missing a roof.

Laughter erupted suddenly and a looked to see Sakura and Temari high fiving each other. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Did they seriously think it was funny that Sakura's room and belonging's were scattered across the street below us as a crowd started to form? Did they think it was funny that everyone that lived in this apartment building were now standing outside and looking up thinking 'what the fuck'?

"Oh come on don't look at us like that," Temari said punching my arm. I didn't answer, just rubbed my arm a little.

"We planned this Gaara, we both knew that Nekio wasn't going to be the last to make an attempt on my life so we can up with this in case it ever happened here, most likely my room. So we checked out the structure of the building this afternoon and found out that the strongest wall was the closet and bathroom wall. Also the weakest part of the wall was this corner so when I hit it everything else fell but this wall. But before any damage could be done to the lower levels of the apartment building or anyone could get hurt, Temari blew out the trash!" Sakura and Temari proudly bumped first and grinned victoriously. I just looked at the two women in front of me in awe. They had planned this all out in the few hours I wasn't here.

How proud was I to have two badass smart women in my life.

I smiled a little as the two women smiling and cracking jokes. The fun got cut short as five of the best ANBU black ops suddenly showed up in the opening and checked on us.

"Kazekage-sama, Temari-sama, Dr. Haruno, are you all alright?" One asked looked between all of us and giving us a slight bow in respect. We nodded and I waved my hand for them to leave.

"Go up clean up the mess in the street and calm down the citizens," I ordered, and they were gone before I could take another breath. I turned back to the women in front of me, "You two, pack up whatever you want or have left and meet me at my house in forty five minutes. If you're not in my door in forty six minutes, I'm picking you both up and tying you two naked to a rock in the middle of the village." I didn't look to see their faces before I left.

It suddenly hit me as I teleported outside my front door. Sakura had been attacked. I could have lost her but she was smart. But there was the still possibility that tonight could have been the last time I saw her green eyes staring up at me.

It was then I decided, I wanted a family with Sakura no matter when it came.

* * *

**SPOV**

Temari gathered up our stuff and we were at Gaara's door right on time. Gaara opened the door and showed Temari where she would sleep, which was right in her old room, but as I began to walk to my old room, Gaara's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me into his room.

"Gaara what are you doing?" I tried to look back at him but he kept my back firm against his chest.

"Continuing what we started earlier today," whispered biting my ear. Damn him and his knowledge of my body! I suppressed a moan and tried to calm myself down, but it really wasn't working.

"Gaara you need to stop now," I tried to keep my voice light but it came out thick with lust. He didn't pay any attention to me as his right hands grabbed my hair and forced my head to the side so he could attack my neck and the other wrapped around my waist to keep me from squirming. He licked the shell of my ear and nibbled on my lobe as my knee began to melt from beneath me.

"You smell like dirt and cinnamon. Why is that?" I looked at Gaara to see if he was seriously asking me this. He was.

"The dirt is because our battle and cinnamon because Temari and I had cinnamon buns before we came here ha," I laughed as I remembered the hot sticky bun getting stuck on Temari's shirt right as she was about to take a bite. My laughter was short lived because Gaara's warm and soft lips covered mine.

I moaned against his lips as his fingers tailed lightly over my panties line. As soon as he felt that I was already wet, his chest rumbled with a deep groan that made my knee shake in excitement. His hands dug into my hips suddenly and he rubbed his growing erection into my stomach. It was really starting to get hot in the room or maybe it was just me but the next thing I knew I was on the bed, laying on my stomach.

I felt Gaara's hot breath on my neck and a shiver went down my spine. His hands traveled up and down my sides, brushing past my breasts lightly and he nibbled down my neck and ear. Before I could say or do anything he had my skirt pushed up, my panties down and my ass in the air.

"G-Gaara?! What are you doing? This is embarrassing!" I yelled at him but he didn't seem to hear me. He came back up and attacked my neck, his hands unhooking my bra and taking my breasts within them. He roughly pulled on my nipples and I could help but moan his name, it felt so damn good.

Once again, he moved with blinding speed. I couldn't understand how he was moving so damn fast! A minute ago I had my ass in his face bent over the pillows and now my back was back against his chest and I was sitting his lap. My bottoms were gone and my shirt was pushed up and my bra was also gone. I looked over to see my clothes in a shredded mess.

_Well that explains my clothes. _

"Sakuraaaa," Gaara purred in my ear as his fingers pulled on my nipple more roughly. I could feel his erection flush against my back side. I looked down and he was completely naked. I reached back and tugged his hair until his lips finally met mine again. Suddenly, he slammed into me. His full length went into me as hard as he could, and as deep as he could.

"Gaara!" I couldn't keep my voice under control so Gaara did it for me. He covered my lips with his again as his hand held me close and forced my hips to bounce against his as hard as he pleased. His thumb was playing with my clit and I knew I was going to die a happy woman.

He kept pushing into me harder and harder. He was so rough this time and I couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was the talk we had or maybe something else. I don't know but I liked it.

I couldn't hold myself in anymore and I felt myself climax as Gaara filled my insides with his warm seed. His breath was hot and hard against my ear. I tried to control my panting but it wasn't working. Gaara wrapped his arms around me and kisses my cheek softly and kept kissing me as he laid us both down and covered us back into the warm sheet of his bed. I wrapped my arms around his and curled up. The great and strong Gaara of the Sand was spooning me and I loved it.

"I love you Sakura," He whispered in my ear and I felt the tears sting at my eyes. I loved that he not only meant what he said but that he sounded comfortable saying it.

"I love you too Gaara," I whispered back and smiled.

"Sakura, if I asked you to be mine what would you say?" He asked holding me a little tighter. I turned in his arms and took his face between my hands. I didn't have to think about my answer.

"I'd say please make me yours," I smiled and I meant my words. I kissed him softly and rested my head on his chest. I felt his just hum lowly as he said something else but I didn't hear it as I fell into a deep sleep.

...

_Three Weeks Later_

Holy fuck…. This could not be happening.

I looked at my calendar and tried to remember my last period. But nothing came. I was supposed to get it two days ago according to my schedule but I hadn't gotten it. Then it hit me.

I had sex with Gaara, not once, not twice, but TWELVE TIMES! Only once did we actually use a condom. Holy hell, what was I going to do!

I tied my hair back in a pony tail and headed straight to the hospital. I wanted to visit the children but right now, there were more important things to come. Once I got there I looked around for Miszuki. She was my personal assistant and I know I could trust her. She was the only one in the village that knew about Gaara and my relationship besides his siblings.

"Miszuki, I need your help come now," I whispered to her as I passed her by and headed to my private examination room. This room was only used for special patients that either requested me to look at them or when one of our own is hurt and need attention, or things like that. I knew no one would come in here because today was my day off so this room was also closed. I entered the room and looked back to see Miszuki closing the door and locking it.

"Miszuki I need you to help me. I want you to do a pregnancy test on me right now," I ordered but my tone gave away my worry. She looked at me shocked and quickly took out the things required for the blood test.

"Sakura-senpai, do you think Gaara and you are about to start a family? No one even knows about you two as a couple yet!" She said in a happy tone but I knew she was worried as well. If Gaara were to have a child born now, and he is not married, it would give him a bad name. And if we get married now and then I have a baby it would make it look like he knocked me up and did the responsible thing but still give him a bad name. Having a child right now, would be wonderful, for me, but horrible for him. I couldn't put him through that.

Miszuki tied off my arm and drew some blood then left quickly to the lab. It was quiet but even through the thick glass I could hear the village outside. Even though the blinds were drawn, I could feel the warmth of the sun blazing down on my face as I closed my eyes. A baby. I wanted one so bad. I knew I would have to make some adjustments but I always wanted a family. But even though this is what I wanted, probably not the best time but still I wanted it, did Gaara?

He would be a father and because of that, he would lose the villages trust that he worked so hard to get. He would maybe lose his title as Kazekage. He might even lose more than that. Could I really burden him like that?

Miszuki came in then with confusion on her face. She held the lab results. She was slightly shaking and I knew the answer.

"I'm pregnant aren't I?"

It wasn't a question. I knew I was when I saw her. She was confused on whether to be sad or happy about my pregnancy. She nodded her head and the tear began to sprig from my eyes. I couldn't tell if they came because I was so happy to have a little child growing inside of me or because I was so sad that I might have just ruined Gaara's life.

I got up and took a deep breath, giving Miszuki a stern look. She just smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry Sakura-senpai. I will not tell your secret. You can trust me," she smiled more and her eyes glistened with tears. "But I must say, I have always wanted a child and even though I am happy for you, I am also very jealous. I found out last year that I could not bare children." Her smiled turned sad as she walked towards me and placed a hand on my stomach.

Mizsuki was a young girl, she was only 26, one year younger than me. If I were to learn that I could not bare children, it might have killed me. I pulled her into a tight hug and let her go quickly, walking out the door before another word could be spoken.

I needed a plan. I needed help. I needed my friends. I needed my mother.

I headed towards the communication tower as the plot that might kill me started to form in my head.

**Ok, so now I am giving you a hint as to what the sequel will be about. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! By the way, I will be starting to write two new stories. Every time I am almost done with one story I will begin to write another so here is the order in which they will be written:**

_**Something Unexpected**_

_**Cherry Sand**_

_**The Lord Death Himself **_

_**You Can Just Call Me The Space Cowboy**_

**You can look on my profile to see the summaries! I love you all and I'm almost done with this story so hope you enjoy. The sequel will come between **_**Something Unexpected **_**and **_**Cherry Sand.**_** I don't know what I'm going to call it so that's why I didn't put it on the list. Also I will be writing a Kakashi and Hinata for my friend Hinata_Shadows but I don't know what plot I'm going to use for it so I'll add it to the list when I can.**

**Remember to leave me a review! Ill update soon! **

**-Yuuki**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello Everyone, I'm so sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter but I had some family issues that needed to be taken care of, not to mention I had some weird stomach bug and it made me want to cut into my belly button and rip out my insides until my legs fall off. Seriously, it was that bad but I blame my mother for me being so sickly all the time. I'm happy yet sad to say this story is coming to its end. It has been a fun ride while it last but don't worry, the ride will begin again very soon. I am already starting on the sequel. Along with the sequel, I will start one of four stories I have been dying to start for a long time now. I hope you enjoy and please, even though the story is over, keep reviewing. **

**BIG HINT: THE MORE REVIEWS I GET AFTER THE STORY IS COMPLETE – THE QUICKER THE SEQUEL WILL BE COMING OUT, AND THE JUICIER IT WILL BECOME!!!**

**THAT MEANS THAT EVERYONE TO KEEP REVIEWING EVEN THOUGH THE STORY IS COMPLETED!!!**

**I'M NOT SAYING YOU HAVE TO REVIEW ON EVERY CHAPTER (BUT YOU CAN IF YOU LIKE) BUT AT LEAST REVIEW AFTER YOUR DONE READING!!**

**Anyway I just want to say thank you so much for all my faithful readers and reviews. I hope you will like my stories to come and stay my faithful readers. Anyway without any more delays, Chapter 20!!! Once again, thank you and please enjoy. Read and Review. ^_~**

**--Yuuki**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**TSUNADE POV**

As I sat there waiting for Ino and Hinata arrive, I sat and reread Sakura's letter.

My little baby girl was grown up. I couldn't believe how much I had missed in the year and three months she had been over there. Of course the mission wasn't suppose to last nearly that long but still I couldn't help but miss her. She was my baby. Ever since I took her on as my apprentice, then adopted her as my daughter after her parents died, she had always been like my baby. I had never had kids but I imagined they would turn out somewhat like Sakura. I missed her so much…

We wrote each other often but it was nothing like actually holding her in my arms. I started to feel the tears bubble in the corners of my eyes and sighed with a slight laugh. Only Sakura and things like this could bring out the true emotions up from underneath my 'tough' act. I quickly wiped my tears away and took a swig of sake when I heard a knock at the door. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. 'Time to go back to my old self,' I thought as I opened my eyes again and called for them to enter.

Ino, Hinata, and Shizune filed into the room. I looked them all over before closing my eyes again and nodded for Shizune to close the door as I let my emotions show.

"What I'm about to tell and read to you does not leave this room until Sakura has been safely retrieved and is back inside this village's walls and in the safety of my arms and care, do you all understand?" I asked in a stern voice but it ended up becoming nothing more than a harsh whisper.

"Sakura!? What's wrong and why did you tell us sooner!!" Ino yelled out, all playing aside. She had made fun of Sakura all her life but the two girls were best friends and whenever Ino needed Sakura, she was there and serious as a heart attack. Same went with Ino now.

"I-Is Sakura-chan alright? W-What can we do to help and s-shouldn't N-Naruto-kun be here?" Poor Hinata, she was such a worrier, even worse than Sakura, but even now I had never seen her act so bold unless out on the battle field. They had both lent over my desk eyes filled with worry, Hinata visibly shaking. Thank Kami my baby has such good friends to look after her. I cleared my throat and looked them both in the eye, never breaking the contact.

"I received a letter from Sakura two weeks ago, she needs our help. As you both know, Sakura was sent on a guard mission to Suna. It lasted a little bit longer than expected and as of now, the Kazekage and she have a secret relationship. Now I love her and of course I want her happy so as being her mother I would say best wishes but as Hokage of this village, I must look to see every angle and how this would affect everything else," I paused to see if they were following but by the looks of it, Ino was following but she was more happy that Sakura was finally happy and with someone good then the mission. And Hinata was completely focused on the mission and doing what she needed for Sakura but I could tell by the spark the danced in her eyes that she was also happy for her. I smiled then wiped it off quickly before continuing.

"Once again, what I'm about to say stays in this office until Sakura is safe behind this village's gates and into my arms do you both understand?" I glared at them hard to get my point across.

"Hai!" They both nodded and stood up straight and squared their shoulder.

"Sakura is pregnant. And it's the Kazekage's," I said calmly. I quickly covered my ears as Ino let out a piercing yell of joy that literally cracked the glass behind me. Great, another bill and more money spent. I looked at them both, Ino was jumping around hugging Hinata and Hinata was crying with joy, a smile dancing across her lips.

"Oh my Goodness, who would have thought Sakura would get married AND be the first of our class to start a family!" Ino yelled and kept on grinning and jumping. I felt the grim look form on my face as both girls calm down and looked back at me.

"What's wrong Hokage-sama? You should be happy? Is there something wrong with Sakura's baby, and that's why you need us?" Hinata asked seriously, all happiness gone from her tone.

"Hinata, Ino… Sakura is not married. She is having a baby that belongs to the Kazekage. Usually, in these situations, the mother would be forced to abort her child but being Sakura, she cares for everything, even the unborn child," I felt the tears I had tried to hold back start to fall down my cheeks as Hinata came around the desk and hugged me tight.

"They will not make her give up that baby! I will protect them both!" Ino yelled slamming her fist onto my desk, causing a small crack to form. I smiled up at her as her hardened eyes glared back.

"That is why I called you both. Ino your mission is to go to Suna, give them a scroll saying that Sakura is needed back here and protect both her and the baby along the way back. You must start her on the prenatal care she needs. As for you Hinata, I know you don't have any medical training but I need you to accompany Ino and protect them from any danger that you three might come upon. Even though the baby is unknown by the Kazekage, it is still his and we must do what we can to protect it. As for Sakura, I have sent her a letter and told her to lay low. She must be careful using too much chakra at once for it may endanger the baby. This is why we take all expecting mothers off the active mission list but in this case we can't or someone might suspect what's up. We must try to keep this a secret from everyone in Suna. Do you both understand?" I looked at them and they both stood and nodded.

"B-But Hokage-sama, if Sakura comes back… what will we tell her about Sasuke being back?" Hinata asked as both she and Ino's expression turned grim with concern. I knew this would come up but ever since he came back a few months ago, I hadn't gotten the strength to tell her. Now she would be on her way back in less than a few weeks and I still didn't know what to say.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it, now for the other part of your mission," I said as they gave me a confused look. I grinned, thinking back at my daughter's genius. I knew it must have been killing her inside to think about all of this and not tell Gaara but, she knew what she had to do.

"Sakura has a plan…"

**BACK IN SUNA**

**GAARA POV**

It's been five days since Sakura last let me kiss her, two weeks since we first got our information that a band of rogue shinobi were headed our way, one week since we heard that they would try and attack us in a few days, and five minutes since I rolled my eyes at Kankuro's stupidity and Temari threw something at him.

"I'm just saying, if guys can't breast feed, then why the hell do we have nipples?!" Kankuro yelled out at Temari with his hands up. Once again I rolled my eyes as Kankuro yelped at the force of Temari's fist to his stomach. I rubbed my temples trying to ignore them as they left yelling at each other.

A few minutes later, a knock rang through my unusually quiet office. I called out to whoever it was behind my door to come in but what I saw shocked the hell out of me.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked as calm as I could but it wasn't working. I looked between the two kunoichi of the leaf and I couldn't think of any reason why they would be here besides Sakura.

"Kazekage-sama, I am Ino Yamanaka and this is my traveling companion as well as friend, Hinata Hyuuga. We are here on a mission from the Leaf," The blonde woman, Ino, informed me as she quickly plucked a scroll from her pack and handed it to me. I quickly read over it and almost dropped the scroll.

No. No. NO!!

This couldn't be right! I looked up at the Yamanaka woman and all she did was nod, but I saw the glint of something else hiding behind her eyes. I stood up and quickly called out to my secretary to send for Sakura.

"Why are you taking my chief medic and roommate away from me so suddenly?" I asked the two kunoichi as we waited for Sakura to arrive.

"T-There is an epidemic happening in Kohana sir. T-Tsunade, I-I mean Hokage-sama, she is u-unable to handle everything in the h-hospital a-along with her work with the village. She n-needs Sakura-chan back right away, sir!" The pure eyed woman, Hinata, stuttered to inform me. I would have believed it too if it weren't for my knowledge that Tsunade-sama had another medic apprentice, Shizune.

"And why is it so important that Sakura come back with you for this 'epidemic' when Tsunade-sama has another apprentice, Shizune?" I asked. It was Ino who finally answered after a long glance at Hinata.

"Shizune-sensei is pregnant with twins and for the safety of her babies Tsunade has ordered her on bed rest," Ino let out confidently. I nodded and looked between the two girls. Ino was holding herself together quiet well, even meeting my eyes, but she was slightly fidgeting. Hinata was much worse off. I knew the girl had problems with her confidences but I never knew it was this bad. Her face was beat red and she was shaking so much that she could not look into my eyes nor hold herself up properly.

They were hiding something and I was going to find out what.

A light, weak knock at the door made us all jump out of thoughts and look at the door. I knew the chakra behind the door well enough that I called out without thinking.

"Come in Sakura," I ordered, leaning back in my chair.

She opened the door and ran to hug her friends. She seemed very excited as the girls exchanged pleasantries but her smile was forced. She knew they were going to be coming. Something wasn't right about what was happening.

"Ino, Hinata! I'm so glad you guys came!" Sakura cried out as she hugged them both, a small tear running down her cheek as Ino and Hinata hugged back. That was something else I had noticed. Lately, Sakura had been very emotional and moody. What was I missing?

"Sakura! We're so glad you're ok! But Hokage-sama needs you. A virus as broken out and Tsunade-sama has sent us to get you. The virus is being contained in the hospital and the village is under quarantine except the few shinobi that have volunteered to help out, like Hinata and I and basically all of the rest of the rooky nine. The dead toll has already reach forty-five dead in the last three days. But anyway, Tsunade-sama and I can't handle everything and with Shizune out on bed rest, we really need you," Ino finally finished explaining. Sakura nodded with all seriousness but something sparkled behind her eyes and I knew something wasn't right. But I held my tongue.

"Well, if that is the case, you two may leave with Sakura but I cannot allow you all two leave anytime soon," I said smiling as I stood up and cross my arms over my chest, "There is a threat on the city. A band of rouge shinobi is headed this way and if I were to let you go, you might be caught in the cross fire or killed. So until the threat has passed you will stay with Sakura, my siblings, and I."

Victory was mine. With them staying with us, I would be able to crack them and see what this all really about. I smiled smugly at them, but my victory was very short lived.

They all grinned evilly at each other knowingly and nodded at me with a genuine smile. Even Hinata had a glint of mischief playing across her face. I gulped as realization came to mind. _They planned this. They knew I was going to have them over and I played right into their manicured fingers. Those smart bitches! What was the shinobi world teaching them to make them so damn smart as to fool me! _

If that's how they wanted to play it then fine!

"I-If there really is a threat Kazekage, then please, i-in exchange for us living with y-you for the t-time being, please a-allow us to work with the s-shinobi of Suna is the battle a-against these r-rouge shinobi. T-The three of us work v-very well as a t-team," Hinata managed to stutter out before taking a deep breath and turning her back to me to rest her head on Ino's shoulder. Ino smiled down at her and whispered something, trying not to move her lips.

"The three of you? What makes you think, if I do let you help us, that I would let Sakura join in? If she were to get hurt, then she would be no use to Tsunade-sama, am I right?" I questioned looking back between Ino and Sakura. Wait, why am I trying to _keep_ Sakura away like this? If she got hurt, then she wouldn't have to leave! Hell yea! Cha bitches! Take that! _Kami I've been hanging around Sakura way too much if I'm starting to talk like her. _

"Please Kazekage-sama, I beg you to at least let us help you as much as possible," Ino pleaded with me as her eyes turned glassy with false tears. I really hated it when women, such as Sakura and Temari, did that but Ino I could handle… just not right now.

"Fine… go to Temari tomorrow so she can assign your post, but for now, Sakura will take you home and let you relax after your long travel," I ordered sitting back down and grabbing a random document, pretending to care what it said. I heard the door close behind the girls and I let the breath out I didn't realize I was holding in.

Something wasn't right and I was going to find out.

**SPOV**

As we stepped into the apartment, I put my finger to my lips and my friends nodded. I did a quick check around the house and only found Temari in the shower.

"I can't believe you guys are here!" I ran into the waiting arms of Hinata and Ino. I loved and needed them so much. It wasn't until I saw them that I actually realized how much I had truly missed them.

After about five minutes of silent hugging and tears, I lead them up to my old room, it was my old room now because I spend all my time in Gaara's and I have most of my clothes in there. I shut the door and we all crashed down onto the bed at the same time with a long sigh.

Ino and Hinata took my hands into theirs as they turned to face me but I couldn't look at them. I knew they wanted to know what happened and how it all started. So that's what I did, I told them everything with every little detail. By the time I was done, Hinata's head was nestled against my shoulder crying and Ino had sat up and taken my head to rest it in her lap as she stroked my hair. She always stroked my hair like this to calm me down, she did it when we were younger and the kids used to tease and beat me. She did it the day after Sasuke left me on the bench. She was doing it now because she knew that I really did love Gaara.

"Honey, why didn't you contact us sooner?" Ino questioned as she ran her fingers into my scalp and scratched gently.

"Yes Sakura-chan, why didn't you send for us sooner? You know well that if you are even in need that we would be here as soon as the word reached our ears," Hinata said calmly as Ino nodded in agreement. I looked between both of them as my vision blurred and took a shaky breath, not realizing that both my hands had found their way around my womb.

"Because, I thought I could handle it. I am always depending on others and its time I grew up and stood on my own two feet but now," I paused looking at my navel already starting to poke out, "Now, I have this child in my belly. Its growing and I already love it some much. I don't know what to do!"

I began to cry hard, shaking and hugging Ino's leg to my chest. Both my friends whispered comforting words but they fell on deaf ears. I could hear nothing but my sobs rack through my chest and my heart beat echoed, by what I thought was the baby's, ringing in my ears.

I don't know when or how but darkness consumed me.

~*~

I woke up in Hinata's arms as she rubbed my back gently and humming an unfamiliar tune. The room was dark but I knew Gaara was home because I felt his chakra down the hall, which meant I had been out of it for more than just a few hours considering we came home at lunch and Gaara didn't get off until eleven. I also realized Hinata had been with me the whole time because she was in the same position as before a closed my eyes.

Ino's chakra wasn't in the room or house at all. Knowing Ino, she either went to get 'comfort but healthy for the baby' food or out at the message tower writing a letter to mom so she knew they got here safe.

Mom.

My mom was going to be a grandma. I was going to be a mom. I was going to have a family. . .

No I wouldn't have a family. I would have myself and a beautiful baby that would become a bastard in the ruthless eyes of people who didn't understand. My baby would be punished for my mistakes.

"Gaara wanted to be here to lay with you but Ino scared him off telling him that we were going to do bikini waxes," Hinata giggled out as she kept stroking my back. I laughed at the mental image of Ino yelling at Gaara's wide eyed expression.

"Sakura… I know that you feel alone and that you might be worried about how this," Hinata gestured to her stomach, "may turn out but please know that the family you have back home is also your baby's as well. It will never be alone and will have nothing but the happiest life it could wish for and if all else fails… well then you could always come and live with me in the Hyuuga Compound and it will have a great sense of fashion and three crazy women in its life." Hinata continued to ramble on about all the different possibilities and all I could do was smile.

She was right. The baby wouldn't have the perfect life but it would have a damn good one. It would have crazy loud mouth uncles who are both smart and annoying at the same time. It would have strong and wild aunts that would teach it not to follow everything that the uncles did. They would all protect it and even though the situation was complicated, I knew everyone that cared for me would care for this baby just as much… maybe even more than they did themselves.

"I want to go see the hospital kids before we leave…at least one last time," I whispered low, Hinata probably didn't catch it.

"Alright hookers, it's time to fun up, dress down and set out!" Ino yelled barging through the door and turning on every light that could possibly be on. Hinata and I shielded our eyes from the sudden light and glanced at each other in fear. Ino was crazy and although her ideas usually ended in us having fun and releasing our stress, it also meant either us running from the ANBU or falling asleep in a tree… or something along those lines.

Temari came in and closed the door behind her just as Gaara and Kankuro start to come into view. She locked the door quickly and Gaara's roared out demands of opening his door before he started to kick it. He gave up after two minutes.

"Ok," Temari whispered as we all gathered around in a circle on the floor, "The rouge band of shinobi will be here tomorrow around midday. Now, everyone knows the plan right? Because once this starts we have to play it out perfectly or else this will either go horribly wrong as in not working or over working."

We all nodded our head and took deep breaths. I could tell they were all worryingly glancing at me as I stared at my hands but, this had to be done. It was for Gaara, for my unborn child, and for myself as well. I Looked up finally and saw that everyone's eyes, including mine, were misted with tears. I groaned a little pulled them all into a group hug. It might have been a corny movie move but it actually helped calm us all down.

Ino was the first to pull away, her usually confident bright blue eyes now brimmed with red and tear stained cheeks a little puffy.

"Alright! Back to what I was saying," she yelled bringing out a brown bag I didn't notice she had when she first came in.

"Since little missy over here can't have alcohol anymore and Hinata refuses to drink either way, I went out and bought the next best things for an all girls night reunion," Ino said with a grin as she pulled out the items that would make any girl go crazy. First thing to come out was double chocolate chip ice cream, followed by vanilla cookies, four giant bags of chips, five romantic comedies, and a bag full of brand new kunais and shurikens with targets, with it also had a separate pouch with pictures of people for everyone to throw at - Kankuro for Temari, Neji for Hinata, Ino's mom for Ino, and Sasuke for Me.

All of us ginned, even Hinata, when we looked at all the treasures. It was time to get this party started.

We went to the private practice range and set up everything so that if someone was using the targets then the others could eat and pig out in the corner were the portable TV and DVD were but, by the time we got everything set up, we were all too tired to do anything but watch movies and eat the ice cream.

The last thing I remember was lying down on Ino's lap as Temari talked to Hinata about seducing a guy to get what we wanted. I smiled and blacked out.

~*~

I rolled over on the comfy bed a little bit until I realized that this wasn't where I fell asleep. I shot up out the bed and instantly regretted it as four hands grabbed and steadied me.

I blinked the sleep from my eyes and saw Ino and Gaara glaring at each other as one of their hands held me and the other hit each other. I sighed and shrugged their hands off me to get to the bathroom. Today was the day… my last day…

The stupid morning sickness started to kick in and before I knew it my head was buried in the toilet while Ino held my hair and yelled at Gaara to get to work. Of course he yelled back about how he was needed here.

Eventually, Temari stepped in and reminded him that he was needed in the office right away because of the threat that was supposed to happen. That only made him madder and me throw up more.

"Sakura, please calm down. Now that G-Gaara-sama and Kankuro-kun is gone, we need to start getting prepared and we need to get to our post before ten twenty five or else they might suspect something," Hinata spoke softly as she came into the bathroom with Ino's and my medical bags and started to pull out stuff. I nodded and took a deep breath before waving them off and starting the shower.

I quickly stripped and stepped into the warm water spraying onto my back. I held my stomach and before I knew it tears started to form in my eyes and blend in with the water. This would be my last moments with my unborn child. I was about to be _**two months**_ in.** (A/N: remember that it's a hint for you to the sequel!!!)** Why did this have to be? Oh yeah, because Gaara and this village and because I loved them both. I had to think about them before myself.

I quickly stepped out of the shower and looked at the new uniform mama-sama had sent me with Hinata. She attached a note to it saying that it would help with the plan and with comfort. I picked it up and it kind of looked like her outfit but instead of her top it was loose fitting red tank top with the Haruno crest on the back and black obi to hold up my new and growing breasts. She also gave me a pair of snug capri pants with pair of my old high heel shinobi sandals. Last but not least, my favorite jacket of mama's, her old medic loose jacket that she use to wear as a chunin. **(A/N: Basically Tsunade's outfit but instead of the jacket and top she has the tank top with wrap and a jacket like Tsunade's but its grey with 'medic' on the back. Hope that's not weird or confusing) **

I took another deep breath before stepping out of the bathroom. Hinata and Ino were already dressed. Ino wore her usual purple outfit while Hinata wore a fishnet and off the shoulder's top with her leaf headband attached to the front. It was way too hot for her to be wearing a huge, thick jacket anyway.

Ino was already preparing the medical supplies for the treatment. They looked at me and back at the shot, silently asking if I still wanted to go through with this. I nodded and walked back to the bed, sitting down. I silently said good bye to my baby and let one more tear escape my eyes as Ino lifted and filled the needle.

**GAARA POV**

The bandits were supposed to attack any minute now. All the villagers were safe in the underground tunnels right under my feet. I stood on the roof of the Kazekage tower and looked out at all of the shinobi standing at their post around the perimeter of the whole village.

Over all I was very pleased with my sister's planning. She had positioned everyone so that there were three rings. The first one consists of the jounin and ANBU so that they could deal with any major threat immediately. If anyone got past them then it would be up to our chunin and genin to deal with them. From there it would be Temari, Kanuro, Baki, and I to defend the inner walls. I had the north, Temari to the south, Kanuro for the East and Baki to the west.

Overall, pretty well thought out –

Except for where she places Sakura and her friends.

They were directly to my left, facing north-east – where the enemies many forces were suppose to be coming from.

Not only was it just the three of them right there but the chunin and genin placed as their second ring where the worst in last season's graduating class. What was Temari thinking?

I had no time to think of that – the enemy was here. It was nothing like the reports. The band of rouge shinobi was not a simple _band. _No they were more like three _armies _of rouge shinobi. I took a shaky breath as I looked to see the largest of the armies were coming from what direction, north-west – the same direction as which my Sakura and her friends were supposed to defend practically _by themselves. _I couldn't help at all and it was too late to send extra back up – everyone here was already in their positions.

Before I could call out an order of help, a loud cracking sound echoed through my ears. It had begun.

I turned to the East to see the whole eastern wall had begun to crumble right before our eyes. I kneeled down and sent as much sand as I could control over to the wall and began to rebuild it as everyone else around me entered a heated battle.

For what seemed like years, four hours past and we were at the climax of this long and tiring battle – the eye of the storm – it would soon end.

I had almost used up all my chakra trying to keep the Eastern wall from collapsing when the Western began to fall. I managed to hold it up but I knew as soon as the battle was over it would have to be rebuilt all over again.

I took a quick peek at Sakura and her group. They were holding their own amazingly. It looked that hardly anyone got past them.

Ino had the left and was not only was she making those who came into her line of vision turn against each other but she was also doing this while still fighting on her own. She no longer had to completely leave her body to control others.

Hinata was covering the right and moving her arms rapidly, hitting any enemy with a long whip like chakra that came from her hands. Her Byakugan was activated and whenever Sakura or Ino couldn't defend themselves in time, she had their backs as they did for her.

Sakura was front and center. At the beginning of the battle she had cracked the sand and ridged the ground beneath it into huge hills, making it easy for the girls to have the element. Her chakra enhanced punches and kicks were taking out five or more men at a time. It looked like she had her chakra shapes around her nails to make long knives. She cut down anyone that got to close. I could see the she was probably using a little bit too much chakra considering her gloves were starting to rip. But Sakura had never once looked so strong and determined, all for my village.

I was so proud that my Sakura had become so strong and had such strong friends. They were really holding it out and had pretty much sent the army back to where ever they came or dead.

I turned my back to face Temari and check on here when a piercing scream shook the battle field and caused everything to go deathly silent. I turned back to my Sakura and everything moved in slow motion.

Sakura was bent over backwards with a katana ripping through her from behind her. Blood drenched her top and began to drip onto her pants to the ground. Her beautiful forest green eyes were dulled and widened with her pupils nowhere to be found. Those sweet, soft lips of hers where cracked and swollen as blood slowly began to come from the corner. The shinobi that struck her from behind was still there holding her up by her hair so that she was standing up on the tips of her toes.

Suddenly things began to move so fast that if I had blinked I would have missed it all.

Sakura eyes, still missing her pupils, fastened a glare on the male behind her and with the katana still in her; she used it to flip in over her so that he released her. He went flying into the air above her but before he could come even close to the ground, she was above him and fist connected with his abdomen, slamming him into the sand below. Her strike was so powerful; it went right through him and into the sand, causing everything to shake a little.

Her range did not stop there. The only reason why I was still standing on this roof watching was because if I intervened now I would leave every north weakened.

Sakura ran towards a hill directly in front of her punched it with all her might. She called out something and Ino and Hinata nodded, jumping back behind here as the sand began to shake and engulf the rest of the men in front of them. She did and number of hand signs I could not see before the sand began to soak with blood and the bodies resurfaced. That was when she collapsed into Ino's waiting arms.

Ino's hands began to glow green as Hinata put Sakura down to lay in her lap.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was standing in front of them and holding Sakura in my arms. Her outfit was stained with her blood as well as her enemies. She did great, they all did. I looked at Hinata and Ino and nodded as I put Sakura back in Hinata's arms and turned my back to them.

"Take her to the hospital and do everything you can to patch her up. Ino… If she dies… you will be held responsible." Ino said nothing but I heard them both get up. They whispered something I could not understand before rushing past me and into the village.

It was time for all this to end.

After another hour and half of fighting, it was finally over and I was running through the whole entire hospital looking for Sakura with Temari and Kankuro trying to keep up with me.

"Gaara, why don't you stop and actually ask someone where the hell her room is instead of checking every room!?" Kankuro complained. I had considered that but it would waste too much time but then again running into every room was wasting a lot of time too. But at the same time, the nurses had their hands full with all the injured shinobi that had come in and needed help. I didn't want them to get distracted with my needs when I could do it myself.

I didn't realize that I had stopped running until a cry that was all too familiar made all three of us look down that hall at the only open door. It was the very last door in the hall, right next to an emergency exit.

I walked slowly towards the door and rounded the edge of the door. I felt my eyes begin to water at the sight in front of me. It was like a soap opera drama that no one ever wanted to truly happen.

Ino was at the head of the head whispering into Sakura's ear as Hinata sat at the end rubbing her bandaged foot. Temari and Kankuro passed me, touching my shoulder lightly, as I stayed glue to the door frame. I had never seen Sakura look the way she did right now. She looked so…

Broken.

Sakura was in the bed, attached to three machines and an IV pole. Her eyes were still dull and puffy with tears still running down her cheeks. Her lips were cracked and so dried out that the color in them had faded out into a dusty tan. Her usually beautiful, pale, creamy skin was now ashy and grey. Sakura's usually silky shine bubble pink her was now straw like and the color had drained. She had been bandaged and stitched up everywhere, so much so that there was hardly any skin showing except for her face which only held one bandage on her cheek.

Before I could stop them, the tears I had been fighting to hold back spilled over and ran slowly down my cheeks to drip off my chin. Sakura's eyes finally met mine and all she could do was cry more before turning over slowly onto her other side.

"Kazekage-sama," a small voice said as someone touched my shoulder. I grabbed the hand and began to twist it as I looked over my shoulder. It was Sakura's assistant. I couldn't remember her name but I really didn't care. I slowly turned to face her, still leaning on the door in fear I might break down and fall, and released her wrist.

"Kazekage-sama, my name is Miszuki. I'm Sakura's personal assistant and for now her doctor. It seems she has suffered a lot of injures. The most serious of them being three broken ribs, a twisted ankle, bruised hip and knee, a ruptured kidney, and several of her organs were scratched but her womb was run through causing her bag to break early. She was only _**two weeks in **_and so the baby did not survive…" Miszuki kept on talking but I didn't hear any of that. Baby? She lost…the _BABY?! MY BABY!?_

Before I could think, I reacted on the first emotion I felt – rage.

I stormed into Sakura's room and slammed my fist against the door causing everyone but Sakura too jump.

"Everyone…out," I whispered. Everyone began to slowly leave but I kept my eyes on Sakura as she turned back over slowly to face me, her eyes dead. As the last person left, I closed the door with a little more force then I intended to and leaned against it.

"How could you go into battle knowing you were pregnant?" I began in a low voice. We locked eyes and her eyes began to glass over with tears but I didn't care. She lied to me and now because that, our baby is dead. Gone.

"I didn't know I was pregnant," she began but I didn't let her finish.

"How could you not Sakura!! You're a fucking doctor! You were trained by the best fucking medic in the country! How the fuck don't you know when your how body is changing WHEN YOUR JOB IS TO TELL WHEN YOUR BODY IS CHANGING AND WHY!?!?" I screamed at her taking a few steps closer to her.

"I DIDN'T KNOW!!" She shouted back at me trying to sit up.

"Sakura!" I yelled back taking her arms in my hands roughly as I shook her, "You endangered our unborn child! Our baby is dead because of you! Do you not understand that!? How could you not know Sakura! How?" I threw her back down to the bed roughly and wrapped my hands around her bruised neck. As mad as I was… I could never hurt her like this. I love you Sakura…but I could never forgive this. I stomped back to the door, ignoring her sobs. I opened the door and looked back at her trembling form, not giving a damn anymore.

"As soon as you are out of the hospital, I want you out of my house and out of my village. If I see you again, I don't care what the consequences are, I'll kill you just like you killed our unborn child," I growled before walking out and slamming the door so hard the whole wall began to shake. I didn't mean it but at the same time, I couldn't help but feel the little ting of truth. I glared out at the four people in front of me.

Hinata was in tears with her head against Ino's shoulder. Ino was trying to be strong but I knew the tears were coming. My sister and brother just looked at me disappointed. No one said anything and they were smart not too. Whoever spoke first would be the first I choked to death.

Ino and Hinata probably knew Sakura was pregnant and hid it from me. They were supposed to be her friends and instead they let her into battle and had a hand in killing my child.

Biting my lip, I closed my eyes and turned, kicking off the emergency door and lets myself disappear in a swirl of sand.

How could the woman that I _loved_ do this me?

Simple. She just did.

I had a chance at a family and I thought that Sakura would be the one to help me start it. I wanted her to be the mother of my kids. Instead she was the one to kill them.

As I arrived somewhere in the middle of the desert, the sky darkened with the setting sun, I finally let myself break down. I had to be at least a good three hours away from the village, even with sand transportation. I fell to my knees and cried as hard as I had ever done. I hadn't cried like this since before I was ten. Why! Why did she do this to me!?

I curled up in the sand and let my mind think of what my child would have been like.

The baby would have had creamy yellow skin as soft as the warm sand beneath me. His huge, wide eyes would be as green as a brand new plant. He would have beautiful pink or red shaggy hair wrapped around its beautiful head. His cute chubby little fingers and toes would curl up around everything that touched them. His belly would swell up with milk as Sakura's breast milk flowed into his mouth.

But all that wouldn't happen anymore. I could have been but not now. If I had not tried to keep myself in control, I probably would have killed her.

"_**Do you honestly think you would have killed the woman we loved so easily?" **_Shukaku finally spoke up.

"I don't know! Do you _honestly _THINK Sakura killed our baby!? Oh yea! She _**really **_did?!" I shouted back.

"_**No **_but_** you don't have sense like mine. I could smell the new scent mixed in with hers. She's still pregnant. And the doctor's were probably wrong because the baby was so weak, and so was she. And she probably really didn't know. I can't tell by just smell but just looking at her, if she had been more than a few weeks Gaara, don't you think that she would have had some sort of stomach by now?" **_

I thought about it for a minute and slowly got up. I just made the biggest mistake of my life.

Why did I react like that! I wasn't the only one who lost the baby…she did too… well she thought she did… I should have held her instead of yelling…I had to make things right.

I ran all the way back to the village but I didn't get there until a little after sunrise. I ran all the way to the hospital, to the second floor and into Sakura's room. But she wasn't there. Only Temari sitting on the now empty bed.

"Where is Sakura," I asked quietly

"Gaara… Sakura, Ino, and Hinata left this morning around sun rise. I'm sorry but they're probably half way to the boarder by now," Temari quietly answered, standing to come and rub my shoulder.

"Does she know she's still pregnant?" I asked again and by the unsurprised look in Temari's eyes, I knew my answer.

I also knew then that I probably would never see my Sakura again.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**

* * *

****Ok, well that's it for this story, I hoped you liked it and now I have given you hints to what the sequel will be about. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! By the way, I will be starting to write two new stories, one of which is the sequel and the other is one of the following, but I don't know which ones to start so I want you guys to vote if that's alright please? **

_**Something Unexpected**_

_**Cherry Sand**_

_**The Lord Death Himself **_

_**You Can Just Call Me The Space Cowboy**_

**You can look on my profile to see the summaries! I love you all and I'm almost done with this story so hope you enjoy. The sequel will be coming out shortly**.** I don't know what I'm going to call it so can someone help me coming up with one? Also I will be writing a Kakashi and Hinata for my friend Hinata_Shadows but I don't know what plot I'm going to use for it so I'll add it to the list when I can.**

**AND FOR YOU – HERE IS A FEW THINGS TO HAPPEN IN THE SEQUEL:**

"_**Did you think after Nekio was gone, the threat on your life would just go away?"**_

"_**What do you mean you're pregnant!?"**_

"_**Sasuke? Is that really you?"**_

"_**Did you not remember our little deal? I own you for a full 24 hours and if I remember correctly I still have 21 hours and 15 minutes."**_

"_**If you need me to be, I'll be the father or at least pretend."**_

"_**What the fuck happened to your bed?"**_

"_**I can't seem to find the baby's heart beat, but I can see it. It looks like there is some sort of layer or hardened material protecting it from the inside."**_

"_**Stay with me Sakura! Don't you dare die on me and leave my grandbaby alone!" **_

"_**You will be mine but not with the fucking **__**thing**__** growing in you!"**_

"_**Such a slut… running off and getting pregnant without a husband. What kind of woman is that?"**_

"_**Don't you dare talk about my baby like that or I will kill you."**_

_**"Sh**__**e's gone…. I'm so sorry"**_

**Remember to leave me a review! **

**-Yuuki**


End file.
